Sam's Vengeance
by BlasterDarkRevenger
Summary: It has been three years since Sam died at the hands of Megatron. Since then, Team Prime suffered emotionally by it. Optimus suffered more since Sam was his chosen mate. Years later, they have discovered that the Decepticons had held Sam prisoner all this time. But when they finally meet after so long, Sam has now sided with the Decepticons. Now, he's out for revenge. But for what?
1. But I Love You

This is my first Fan Fic so please go easy on me. This is like a Crossover with the Transformers movie and Transformers Prime. Note this is a Optimus/Sam story so if you don't like it then please read another story if not, then enjoy reading. Story takes place in Transformers Prime season 2. This has a somewhat AU storyline.

**Summary**: A new enemy has threaten the lives of Cybertron. A war will ravage where all must untie to fight against this new foe. But will Team Prime have the strength and courage to fight against it when that enemy happens to be someone they believed to be dead. The battle against the Ultimate Evil begins.

* * *

Chapter 1: But I Loved You

It was night time. By now all the Decepticon should be either recharging or on guard duty. It's quite funny as to seeing the Decepticon who are known to bring destruction and chaos where ever they go be so peaceful during this time of night whenever they are not fighting the Autobots or going up against Rogue Decepticon which is just basically Starscream and Airachnid. But hey, no one gives a scrap about them. They are of no threat. This time of night, the crew inside Nemesis Ship is at its peaceful state.

That includes the leader of the Decepticon, Megatron, who is now walking down the hallways of the ship to a secret passage. He favors this time around. He doesn't have to deal with all the foolishness and complains (Basically the latter from Knock Out whenever someone from the Autobots or their own scratches his paint job) for every 5 minute or so. He needed some peace and quiet in order to prevent himself from going berserk every single time someone he assigns fails in their mission.

For example, he assigned 4 of his best Decepticons to retrieve 4 Relics from the Vaults of Iacon hidden across the globe. And yet only his spy and hacker, Soundwave, was able to retrieve a Relic. Then there's HardShell. He reported of not having to retrieve the Tox-En, but having extinguish the spark of the 'Green Wrecker.' Megatron was somewhat pleased of having gotten rid of one Autobot and but yet it has been proven by Wheeljack that Bulkhead was certainly alive. So Megatron had ordered HardShell to terminate Wheeljack and bring Wheeljack before him as proof. But all he got was a dead HardShell. He believed that Wheeljack has manage to defeat HardShell but his soldier reported that a human girl was the one responsible. He was extremely shock to his core that a _mere_human girl defeated one of his strongest Insecticon warrior. That is when Megatron snapped.

He let out an loud angry growl. Any Decepticon troops who are out patrolling that is now anywhere near Megatron, ran for their lives. They clearly remember the enraged Megatron who lashed out in fury few days ago. It brought fear to all Decepticon and made a mental note to never make Megatron angry if they value their lives.

That day brought memories that was buried deep inside his memory core. Something that he longed to forget. A memory that had severely damaged his pride and caused him to off-lined. That memory is when the day that he himself was killed by a human boy who allied himself to the Autobots. How could he, Megatron a powerful gladiator, be off-lined by a small insect. He's angry with himself that he let the boy get too close to his spark chamber and blasted it with the power of the Allspark. But his death didn't last long for as he was revived by a piece of Dark Energon and Soundwave's expertise. If it wasn't for his discovery of the piece of Dark Energon that he found and Soundwave's loyalty towards Megatron, he would surely still be dead and that annoying Starscream would surely bring the defeat of the Decepticon army and the war.

So here he is, heading towards his yearly secret meeting with Soundwave and Knock Out, down a secret passage that on one knows except for the three. He walked calmly down the hall until he spotted his medic officer and his communication officer waiting for him.

"Knock Out, report!" ordered Megatron.

"Yes, Lord Megatron. The prisoner/subject has woken in the last hour and yet surprisingly still refuses to give out the location of the Autobot's base after all these years in suspended animation. The boy's becoming more and more stubborn each year." Replied Knock Out. The three of them had started walking towards their destination when Knock Out had started talking.

"I see. Any health problem or machinery malfunction during the time in his suspended animation?"

"We did had a small problem with the system during the time when the Nemesis Ship took over, but it's all taken care of My Lord."

"See to it that it is, Knock Out. We can't afford to lose him now that we discovered out that he possesses the ability to create Energon Energy, thanks to the Allspark, which allows us to have almost a year supply of Energon without having the trouble to mined them." Knock Out answered back with a 'Yes Lord Megatron.'

They have stop in front of the chamber's door that seems to be old and rusted and yet it still function.

Suddenly, Megatron's spark is beating faster. Here he is, standing in front of the door which seals inside the one person he despises of more than Optimus Prime. It has been three years since he last saw and confronted him and it's about time he shows his presence to him.

They have entered the room and inside this huge room, it was surrounded with cables and machines. In the middle of the room, is a human person with a year no more than 19, hanging between the roof and the ground (Same position that Fowler was when he was interrogated by Starscream) with wires that is connected to his whole body with the machines on the left and right side of the room. The machine on the left is what keeps his body in perfect health. The boy has gone in three years without food and water and still looks perfectly normal thanks to the machine that keeps his body in check. The machine on the right side, which is currently shut down for now, is a almost exact replica of the Energon Harvester which will drain all the Energon Energy the boy has in his body.

"It has been a long time since we last saw each other hasn't it, boy?" said Megatron with an evil grin now in front of the boy.

Hazel eyes fluttered open. His head moves up a little to have his eyes meet his red crimson optics. He smiled a bit before replying, "Megatron," his voice sounded almost quiet and raspy, "to what do I owe the pleasure to seeing your ugly aft after all these years? Here I thought that you hated me, not wanting to see me for kicking your aft to the next millennia." he said with a fake hurt and teasing voice. He laughed a bit when he heard Megatron let out an annoying growl. Even Knock Out trying not to laugh but was silenced by Megatron's dark glare.

"Show some respect human! You are in the presence of Lord Megatron himself!" yelled Knock Out hoping to not have Megatron turn him into scrap heap for trying to laugh at him.

"Enough Knock Out. The boy is trying to mess with us." He said turning his head towards Knock Out then back at the human boy. "I suggest you be careful with your choice of words unless you want me to finish you off." He moved his claw hand, tracing on the human's body trying to emphasize the meaning of his words.

"Ewww!" yelled the boy with a surprised and incredulous look written all over his face. "Megatron?! I never would have thought that you, the Mighty Megatron, would swing that way. Who would have guessed that Megatron is a big perv 'bot? ... But... I'm at your mercy and there's nothing I can do to stop you... so I have to let you 'Finish me off'. Though never knew you were into bondage." he finish with a smug look and mischievous eyes on his face while swaying his hips left and right to emphasize the _true meaning_ behind Megatron's 'threat.'

That is when all hell broke loose. Knock Out couldn't control his laughter anymore, laughing his aft off. Soundwave had his back on them while his screen has a picture of a smiling face on it. And Megatron was enraged. How dare he made a fool out of him in front of his two officers while they laugh at him and that look on the boy's face is only making him even more angrier. Before anyone could calm down, Megatron began zapping him with Dark Energon.

The boy started screaming in agony, feeling the dark power tearing his very being. All Megatron wish is to make him suffer for insulting and making fun of him. By the time he finish, he won't even there to talk back to him.

The human's screaming had brought Knock Out back to reality now witnessing an event that might danger to human's body.

"Stop Lord Megatron!" yelled Knock Out trying to stop him from zapping the boy. "We don't know the danger that Dark Energon might do to the boy!"

But Megatron wouldn't listen. All he hears is the screaming that is coming from the human. He will not stop until he is satisfied with the result of his torture.

It was all over when Soundwave interferes, putting his hand on Megatron's arm telling him to stop. Megatron was about to lash out on him when Soundwave played a recording, _"We can't afford to lose him now that we discovered out that he possesses the ability to create Energon Energy, thanks to the Allspark, which allows us to have almost a year supply of Energon without having the trouble to mined them."_ Soundwave was right. If the boy is dead, then that means that all supply of Energon will all be gone. They might also need him for other plans in the future. So he stopped shocking the boy leaving him gasping for breath and letting Knock Out check up on him.

Knock Out let out a breath he was hold and turning to Megatron. "Everything's fine My Lord, no severe damage though he is require to be suspended in animation for a while due to having his life energy been drained by Dark Energon."

"Very well Knock Out." letting out an angered sigh. "But the next we meet," he said lifting the human's chin with his sharp claw meeting him eye-to-eye, "you will tell me the location of the Autobot's base or else I'll squeeze the life out of you!" snarled Megatron.

The boy let out a wheezing laugh before replaying challenging and serious tone, "You won't kill me Megatron. I know that not only do you need me to give the location of the Autobots base, but you also need me to give you Energon for your whole crew. Kill me, and whatever plans you may have for me in the future, will be a waste of time."

Megatron let out a growl. He knows the boy was right down to the very core. If he dies, then everything will go down hill. Energon has become scarce here on Earth and it has become such troublesome finding a mine full of Energon. But with him in their possession, Energon gathering won't be a problem. Not only that, he does have a future plan for him, one that involves him and a certain Prime.

Sometimes he wonders, what does Prime see in him besides his special 'Gift'? They met the boy and took him in when he was a youngling. The Autobots did everything they can to raise the boy. And every time he gets in the middle of a cross fire, the Autobots are willing to risk their lives for him especially Prime. He has reason to believe that the boy had meant a lot more to Prime than the other Autobots. His proof is when he witness an emotionally broken down Prime when he 'terminated' the human boy right in front of him. The other bots were stricken hard as well but Optimus had it worst.

He let out a growl of defeat. Honestly, this boy is always pushing his luck even when they first met, this boy has taunt him for so long it annoys him. It's a shame that the boy is not a Decepticon he certainly annoy the Autobots the way he annoys him. Wait! Not a Decepticon? It would as seem that Lord Megatron has accidentally come up with a evil plan that might bring the Autobots and Optimus Prime to their knees.

He let out a low laughter, then a loud laughter, and finally an full on booming laughter that echoed the entire room and could be quite deafening.

Everyone else in the room believed that Megatron has glitch in his processor. Believing he has finally lost it.

Once he has calmed down, he spoke to the human with a menacing and serious voice, "Ohh believe me kid. What I have in store for you will surely bring the end of the Autobots and soon the whole universe will bow down before me. No one will be able to stop me. Not even that wretched fool Unicron will ever oppose me as my right to rule the galaxy!"

Something tells him what ever thing Megatron just said, he is sure to achieve his goal. But he isn't afraid. He knows that his Autobot friends and Optimus will stop him. He believes in them. He has complete faith in them. He let out a small chuckle before saying, "Don't count on it Megatron! Optimus and the others will stop you no matter what. Nothing you ever do will stop them so don't keep your hopes up! They are that powerful." he said with pride and confident in his words knowing the Autobots will forever stop their evil plan.

Megatron let out an amused chuckle knowing that this plan will surely defeat the Autobots once and for all.

"Don't flatter yourself boy. I am sure that this plan will be the downfall of the Autobots and Optimus Prime himself." he said confidently. He turn is back giving the signal allowing Knock Out and Soundwave to initiate the suspending animation to proceed.

Once they finish, the two had left the room leaving Megatron and the human boy alone. The boy being smug decided to give a few words before he goes back to a forceful sleep. "What?" questioned the human. "Are you gonna give me a good night kiss before you leave?"

"Being arrogant till the very end."

"What is that suppose to mean?" while giving a questioning look.

"I'm feeling quite generous today so I'll tell you a bit of the plan I have for you." he said while leveling his face plate right in front of the boy's face. "The moment you wake up next time, is the day the Autobots will face their worst nightmare for I know their ultimate weakness."

"What weakness?" He is now confused then ever. He has been living with the Autobots since the age of 4 and not once has they ever mention having weakness. Except for Cliffjumper when he admitted that his adorable puppy-eyes were his only weakness.

"You'll find out soon enough." he said while enjoying seeing the kid confused. He turned his back leaving the room to start his plan. But before he opens the door, he decides to at least discourage the boy before his departure. "By the way," he started turning his head to see the boy, catching the confused boy attention before continuing, "don't get your hopes up, believing that your Autobot friends will come and save you. Because it would have seem they have completely forgotten all about you."

It looks like Megatron has hit a nerve from the human. He could definitely see the hurt and pained flashing in his eyes. So he decided to continue feeding him lies, "That's right. They never really care to know what really happened to you three years ago. They all pretended to care for you, to love you as if you were family to them. They wanted you out of their lives. They didn't want to see your face every time. They were glad that you have 'died'. "

"SHUT UP!" yelled the human furiously having his head down, bangs of hair shadowing his eyes. "I don't believe you." His voice sounded so broken, so full of hurt. "I don't believe a single word you just said." He looked up, his face red with anger, eyes starting to tear, hands clutching very tightly turning his knuckles white. "I KNOW YOU LIE! THEY DO CARE ABOUT ME! YOU CAN'T SAY THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!"

"Ohh but I can." he smiled evilly.

"What?!"

"So see, a few Autobots had infiltrated inside the ship. They decided to wreak havoc on my ship. As I recall, three Autobots snuck inside on a retrieval mission to rescue someone by the name Agent Fowler." That name caught the human's attention. "You see his cell was just few door down the hall. The scout had suggested to look inside this room but the one called Arcee said it was a waste of time. They were so close to finding you but decided you were a waste of their time." He could see the boy's spirit being crushed by his words. His eyes loosing all of it's colors. Any more and he'll surely lose his trust on the Autobots. All he needs is a few words and he'll doubt the Autobots for sure.

"You were expandable to the team. You were useless to them. They have found more reliable humans to work with them. They happen to be kids." His information was new to the boy. He never thought they would get more humans let alone more kids. Knowing their protocols are being 'Robots in Disguise' they were really pushy about that. His train of thoughts been broken when Megatron began to speak again.

"These new kids happened to be more useful than you. They enjoy being in the presence of those three new humans. They enjoy them so much, they are willing to protect them with their lives. While they let you 'die'. Ever since they entered to the Autobot's life, they started to forget you. The kids are the ones that replaced you. They are the reason the Autobots have completely forgotten about you. All including Optimus Prime." He saw the human flinch when he said Optimus forgetting all about him. "I know you care so much for Optimus and yet he never cares for you. He has left you to suffer by my hands. He never loved you."

That was it. The boy has finally broken down and is now crying Energon tears. His heart couldn't take it anymore. His brain is telling him not to believe, but his heart is telling him that it's true. His trust and love for the Autobots is now crushed. Even his secret love for one particular Autobot leader. He has now given up on the Autobots on ever rescuing him from the Decepticons.

Megatron is feeling proud on breaking the human. His damaged pride has now been healed seeing the defeated and destroyed human who had once destroyed him many years ago at a young age. Seeing his mission accomplished, he decided it is now time to take is leave and let the human swallow in despair.

Before the door closes behind his back, he decided to say a few words to the human until he is gone for good. "Just know no one cares for you. Not your human parents who have abandoned you to fend for yourself, not the Autobots. and not even Prime. So don't expect any care or rescuing from anyone. Except form me." The boy stopped crying when he heard that Megatron was willing to rescue him. Either his human ears playing tricks on him or Megatron really is crazy.

To clarify his words, he added, "I will give you the power you deserve. The power to annihilate all those you have hurt you, all those who abandoned you, and all those who betrayed you. But you will have to wait till my scientist arrives to Earth which I don't know when he'll arrive. Are you ok with that?" he questions the boy taking his silence as a yes. "Don't worry, with that power you will be free from all the pain and lies the Autobots have fed you with, Sam Witwicky. Hehehehe." And with that, he leaves the room letting the human take in on his offer.

He met up with Knock Out and Soundwave who were waiting patiently for him. Once he's caught up, the three started walking together down the empty hallway.

"So what took you long, Lord Megatron?" questioned Knock Out wanting to break the awkward silence.

"Oh I said a few things that will force the boy to think twice about the Autobots. Totally crushed his spirit."

"How evil of you Lord Megatron. You should have gone easy on him." said Knock Out pretending to care for the boy.

Megatron caught the tone he was using and replied with a chuckle, "Don't worry about it Knock Out. It's all according to plan I devised." He gave out a dark laughter.

"Care to elaborate this plan you devised, Lord Megatron?" his voice sounding complete interest on the plan that his master has come up with and by his expression his face plate is giving, it must be pure evil.

"All in due time Knock Out. All in due time" chuckled Megatron while Knock Out has a pout on his face clearly not pleased of being left out in the dark not knowing what plan does Megatron has. "That reminds me." Megatron said, stopping in his tracks. The others follow suit in stopping in their tracks. He then turn to Soundwave, "Soundwave, what is the location and ETA of our favorite scientist?" A map of the universe appeared on Soundwave's screen showing a small dot blinking heading towards Earth.

"Hmm, ETA one and half Earth month. Very well then." Soundwave's screen turn black when Megatron finish what he wanted to know.

"Wait, Scientist? You don't mean Shockwave is coming here on Earth?" asked Knock Out with shocked and fear in his voice. Shockwave is one of the most feared Decepticon next to Megatron. He is known by many things he has done. Scientist, Inventor, Assassin you name it. His best is he have given so many torture to Autobots and Decepticons alike. Like Soundwave, he is very loyal to Lord Megatron and very emotionless.

"Why yes. He is needed for my plan to work. Hahahaha"

Having Shockwave involved with the plan must not only be a evil plan, but a dangerous one as well. For once, Knock Out have felt small pity for the human. Now knowing that he is going to become a science experiment for Cybertron's dangerous Decepticon.

Inside the room, many thoughts are running inside Sam's head. Could what Megatron said was true? That the Autobots never really cared for him. That they are happy without him and happy with the new human kids?

_"Because it would have seem they have completely forgotten all about you."_

'Did they really completely forgotten all about me?' thought Sam.

_"They never really care to know what really happened to you three years ago. They all pretended to care for you, to love you as if you were family to them. They wanted you out of their lives"_

'Did they pretended to love me? Did they really wanted me out of their lives? Did they really not care what happened to me?'

_"The scout had suggested to look inside this room but the one called Arcee said it was a waste of time. They were so close to finding you but decided you were a waste of their time."_

'Bee wanted to look here but Arcee said it was a waste of time. Was I really a waste of their time?'

_"You were expandable to the team. You were useless to them."_

'Was I that useless to them that they considered me expandable to the team?'

_"These new kids happened to be more useful than you. They enjoy being in the presence of those three new humans." _

'The three new humans he was talking about. They were more useful than me? They really enjoy being around them?'

_"They are the reason the Autobots have completely forgotten about you. All including Optimus Prime."_

'Were they the reason that everyone forgotten about me? Was it because of them the big guy forgotten me as well?'

But the last thing that totally destroyed him was this:

_"I know you care so much for Optimus and yet he never cares for you. He has left you to suffer by my hands. He never loved you."_

'He did not care for me? He never loved me?'

All does thing Megatron had said really crushed him. He now believes the Autobots never give one scrap about him and yet they seem to care so much for the new guys. There is no point in living anymore. No one in the world cares for him.

_"So don't expect any care or rescuing from anyone. Except form me."_

His eyes is now wide. Now that sentence is repeating it self inside his head and never making any sense. Why would Megatron be willing to care for him let alone rescuing him?

_"I will give you the power you deserve."_

Power? What power was he talking about? He wasn't talking about his power to create Energon Energy. So what power is will he give to him? And for what purpose?

_"The power to annihilate all those you have hurt you, all those who abandoned you, and all those who betrayed you."_

Yes. The power to punish those who hurt him, who abandoned him, and who betrayed him.

_"Don't worry, with that power you will be free from all the pain and lies the Autobots have fed you with."_

So not only will it punish those who wronged him, but be able to set free from the pain and lies the Autobots has caused him. But will he take this power just to get his revenge on the Autobots? _'_Yes' he thought with no thought to it or hesitation. 'I will take this power and punish the Autobots for playing with my trust and feelings.' he thought with a vengeance.

His once beautiful brown eyes now nothing but an empty void. The light of his soul now shrouded in deep darkness forever lost in the depths of darkness.

The machine that will force him to suspended animation is about to activate. A huge capsule appearing beneath him, ready to seal him from the outside world. He decided to let out some of his final words.

"You never really care for me huh guys?" he said in a low whisper with no emotion. "Guess I wasn't really that important to you guys huh? Guess I was never meant to be loved by anyone." The capsule has started closing on him. Almost time for him to sleep in a dreamless state.

"You lied to me Optimus." Small tears now running down Sam's cheek, feeling betrayed by the one mech he fell in love with. "You said you will always protect me, be there for me no matter what. YOU PROMISED!" he yelled at the last sentence. Memories of him and Optimus played at that time. The day Optimus had made a promise to him when he rescued Sam from a group of Decepticon foot soldier that kidnapped him.

_" Sam?" called Optimus to the young child, no younger than 6, who is now resting on top of Optimus's spark chamber._

_"Yes Optimus?" the small boy asked, lifting his head up to meet those bright blue optic that he had grown to admire._

_Optimus now stares at those beautiful brown eyes that he has fallen for. "I promise on the Matrix that I will protect you with my life and always be there for you no matter what. I will not let any harm fall upon you." he stated his promise with protectiveness flowing through him._

_This promise surprised him. He never would have thought that Optimus will go that far for him. It made him feel special and happy. Guess having taken by the Decepticons really frighten him according to Ratchet. And Primes are never frighten by anything. "You promised?" Sam said with his cute and tiny voice. _

_"Of course sweet spark." smiled Optimus. _

_"Pinky Promise?" lifting his small pinky in front of Optimus._

_Optimus laughed at his cuteness. "Pinky Promise." he said also lifting his huge pinky against the boy's small one. For the rest of the day, they enjoyed watching the sunset right on top of their base while ignoring the angry yells coming from Ratchet saying that it's almost time for Sam to go to bed._

Every time he would smile at that memory. But now nothing. That memory has no meaning whatsoever. For he now knows that his memories with the Autobots is no longer any importance, all fake.

The capsule has now sealed Sam inside and is now ready for the suspended animation to take its toll. Sam's eyes now fluttering close, letting the machine to put him to sleep.

Before the machine can put him to sleep, his final words to Optimus were:

"You never loved me did you Optimus?" he whispered with hurt and sadness in his voice, "But I loved you."

And with that, his eyes closed shut and now suspended in animation. His last tear drop now frozen on his cheek, telling to the world that Sam Witwicky is now gone. Dead to the World. Dead to the Autobots. Dead to Optimus Prime. All that is left of Sam's body, is an empty shell of its former self.

* * *

So what do you think? Did I do a good job for my first time?

Please review this story. Tell me if you like the story so far. Tell me if I should continue it? And please go easy on me. This is my first story after all. Sorry if any character is OOC. I want to change the story line and personality just a bit to fit my story. But I will sometimes add any event that will happen in the Transformers Prime series to this story. So please review my story. It'll mean a lot to me.


	2. I Love You Too

I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story. It really means a lot to me. And now, here is a new chapter of 'Broken Souls". Just know that the time of this chapter starts earlier on the same day as the prologue's time settings.

I don't own Transformers or anything related to Transformers.

* * *

Chapter 2: I Love You Too

It was a nice and quiet Saturday morning. For the first time in all centuries, Ratchet was finally at peace. But not as in 'passed away' peace, but as 'not-a-single-care-of-the-world peace'. There hasn't been any single Decepticon activity in the last few days nor there has been any work for him to do beside having a daily check-up on Bulkhead, who's still injured by the blast he received from HardShell and the exposure of Tox-En, and help him with his physical therapy. Though Smokescreen have been helping Bulkhead with the latter for quite sometime.

The two had started spending some time together, getting to know each other after the whole satellite incident involving Silas. It sickens him that M.E.C.H had used a lifeless body of Breakdown to save their leader from near-death.

So here he is, lying in his own Med-Bay which is next to the control center, enjoying the peace and quiet he had longed for since the beginning of the war. But sometimes, peace and quiet are meant to be disturbed.

"WAHOOOO!"

Ratchet let out a loud, annoyed angry growl at the mech who disrupted his peacefulness. "DANG IT, SMOKESCREEN! CAN'T YOU BE QUIET FOR AT LEAST A DAY?!"

"Sorry Doc," he said apologetically, "But today is the day both Bulkhead and Miko will take me to see the human's battle arena. You know with the ones where they drive a huge 'Monster Truck', as humans call it, and using it to either dive around dangerous courses, do some neat trick, and the best part is they use it to smash other vehicles!" Smokescreen said with an enthusiastic voice.

Ratchet rolled his optic, knowing that Smokescreen is referring to the human's 'Monster Truck Rally'. The one Miko really likes and had gotten Bulkhead addicted to it. "It's called a 'Monster Truck Rally' and is Bulkhead really in good condition to be in his vehicle form and driving about?" he asked.

"Don't worry Doc. Bulkhead is able to drive with no problem but he is still having a hard time walking though." he said to Ratchet.

"Very well then Smokescreen. He can go. But make sure he doesn't push himself by going overboard both on driving and walking." he ordered, pushing Smokescreen out of his Med-Bay. "Now leaving here and do something else so I can at least have my peaceful and quiet moments here at the base."

"Fine then. I'll leave you with to your morning nap. Actually, now that I think about it, maybe I should take a nap as well. Been up almost all night due to the excitement of going to the battle arena. See ya, Doc." And with that he transformed to his blue and red sports car and drove to his quarters.

He let out a tired sigh as he watched Smokescreen disappear down the hallway. That youngster will surely make this place lively with his immature behavior and impulsive action.

He suddenly felt a nostalgic feeling rushing from his frame to his spark. He stopped and put his hand to where his spark beats to try and calm down his sudden rapid beating. "What is this?" he wondered. This weird feeling that he's getting. It's almost so familiar yet so loving. He shook that thought way thinking that it is not important.

He went back to his Med-Bay and lied on his berth enjoying the calm and quiet of the base on this Saturday morning closing his optic basking on the peace he desperately need.

"RATCHET!"

Looks like he won't be able to enjoy anything as long as he is surrounded by loud-mouths who doesn't knows the meaning of quiet.

Knowing he won't get any moment to himself, he decided to start the day. And what better way to start is to see who decided to yell at him. He got up and saw the rest of the gang have now arrived at the base and in front of him was a 15-year-old black-haired girl who looks quite angry with her arms crossed, foot tapping and glaring at him.

"What is it now Miko?" he questioned the angry girl unfazed by the look she is giving him.

"Remember that I let you do my science project again after we forbade you from ever helping us after the last time you decided to help our science project?"

She clearly remember that day. It was the day of the Science Fair and Miko, Rafael, and Jack were working on their science project and Ratchet suddenly wanted to help them. It was the biggest mistake of their lives. His 'help' not only caused them their grade, but were forced to take Summer School. A few days ago, Miko had another science project due and Ratchet was eager to help her. She kept saying no but his stubbornness got the better of her.

"Yes and what about it?" he asked with anticipation wondering how did his... I mean their project went. "Did your class 'jump off the ground' as you humans say when they saw our awesome project?"

"Yes Ratchet they literally 'jump off the ground'... about 5 feet of the ground!"

You see, Miko science project was to build a model on how to make electricity. Ratchet built what Miko presumed to be a normal model but what really did was quite 'shocking' to the class. It literally shocked them about 5 feet of the ground and causing the school's and student's electronics to go haywire and destroyed.

"I don't follow."

"According to Miko," Jack decided to speak up, "her classmates were zapped by the electricity from the project which shocked them off 5 feet of the ground."

"Not only that," now it's Raf's turn to speak, "it messed up the all school's electronic system and the whole student's electronic devices."

"Figures that the humans don't know anything about true science." Ratchet then got a good look on the other kids expression. "Why is it that you two are so happy and Miko is mad at me?"

"Well, the thing is because of your 'project', the school gave us 2 weeks of No School and no homework while they are fixing the system." Jack started to explain. "All the student's grades were messed up and Miko was given after school detention during the two weeks because of it."

"That means you'll be spending more time at the base before your detention starts."

All heads were turn to Bulkhead who had just arrived from his training.

"You got that right Bulkhead!" Miko rushed to Bulkhead to give him a hug. "So, are you up to going to the Monster Truck Rally later tonight?"

You bet I am! And I bet even Smokescreen is up to it as well. He was yelling that he's going to see some action. I could hear it through my quarters."

"MIKO you are here!"

Ratchet's optics and fingers was twitching in annoyance. How anyone can anyone be so damn loud early in the morning?

"So when are we going to your battle arena that you told me about? I'm totally psyched!"

"It's called 'Monster Truck Rally' and it starts tonight. So we have time till its starts." corrected Miko.

"Aww man!" whined Smokescreen. "So what are we going to do until tonight? There is nothing fun to do today. Decepticons haven't come out and play in the last few days."

"How about a tour of Jasper, Nevada?" suggested Bulkhead. "You been here for like two weeks and you don't even know the place yet."

"Alright then, let's go!" Smokescreen said while transforming into his vehicle form and drove off without Miko and Bulkhead.

Miko yelled at Smokescreen to wait for them. Bulkhead laughed and transform into his SUV vehicle letting Miko to get in the passenger seat and drove off to catch up with Smokescreen.

'That newbie is really the impatient one. He's so childish, reckless and really hyper of just one thing. Just like...' Bulkhead trailed off as if suddenly remembering of a very good memory of someone who acts just like Smokescreen. His walk through memory lane where snapped by Miko's concern voice.

"Bulkhead, are you alright?" she asked Bulkhead.

"Yeah, I'm alright Miko don't worry." assured Bulkhead. Miko just let it go, thinking that he's still feeling a bit down for not able to go on mission or fight with the other Autobots.

Bulkhead went back to his memory thinking of that one special someone that slithered his way to all the Autobot's spark. 'Just like... _him_.' he thought sadly finishing his sentence where he left off.

"Well then. That leaves us the two of us Raf." Jack said looking towards Raf. "What are you going to do today?"

"Well, I'm going to watch some cartoons and then play some games with BumbleBee. You?"

Jack let out a tired sigh. "My shift is about to start in an hour so I could stay and watch cartoons with you for half an hour since Arcee is out patrolling and then I'll go to work later. Ok?"

Raf let out and ok and with that Jack, Raf, and BumbleBee went and watched t.v on the platform leaving Ratchet to his thoughts.

"Anything the matter Ratchet?" asked Optimus from behind him.

"I've been thinking," he turned to Optimus, "now that Silas is now working with the Decepticons, I wonder what they have in store for us now that they have a human on their side."

"I've been thinking the same thing Ratchet." he said placing his hand on Ratchet shoulder. "But no matter what, we will stop them and but an end to their plan."

"I sure hope so Optimus. Because something in my gut is telling me that whatever plan they are cooking up, is not going to be so pretty." Ratchet had felt uneasy when Silas went and joined the Decepticon. Something is telling him that something terrible is about to happen.

* * *

"Report, Knock Out!" ordered Megatron to his medic.

"What ever the humans did is quite fascinating." Knock Out said with amazement. "They were able to linked the bodies into one, allowing Silas to move and transform in Breakdown's body. He is literally hooked into Breakdown's body. This development is what keeping him alive."

"Is that so?" Megatron said with amusement. He walked to where Silas is who is lying down on Knock Out's dissection table. "Tell me Silas," he leaned down looking optic-to-optic with the said human who squirmed under Megatron's presence, "what will happen to you if I were to remove you from Breakdown's body?" he asked evilly.

"P-Please, Lord Megatron," Silas said with fear in his voice, "All I wanted was to be in your ranks and help you defeat Optimus Prime. I even killed all of my men just to be one of you. What did I do to deserve this treatment?"

Megatron leaned back and let out a loud evil laughter before facing with Silas again. "Do you really think that I would let a insignificant human like yourself to be part in my ranks?" He sneered at Silas. "All humans are worthless under my presence and deserves to be terminated! Knock Out," he leaned back up straight facing Knock Out, "continue on with the dissection and make sure he stays alive for the time being."

"Yes Lord Megatron. Anything else?"

"Make sure to bring Soundwave to you-know-where with you and wait there for me. It's time to make a 'special visit' to someone." he said walking out of Knock Out's Sick-Bay.

"Well then," Knock Out said, "shall we get this show on the road, eh Silas? Don't want to keep Lord Megatron waiting." he faced to a frighten Silas looking at Knock Out who is holding something that resembles a torture device. All you could here from the empty corridor are screams of agony and pain.

* * *

It is now night time at the Autobot's base and everyone is at their respectful room. Bulkhead and Smokescreen retuned exhaustedly from a long day after dropping off Miko at her house. BumbleBee left to drop off Jack and Raf to their homes and Arcee went to sleep at Jack's garage. Optimus Prime is lying on his berth thinking what would happen now that Silas is on the Decepticon's side.

After a few minutes, he closed his optics waiting for sleep to take over. That is until his optics snapped open wide and he quickly sat up, putting his hand to his spark where it suddenly started to burn with pain. He was about to comm Ratchet for medical assistance until he froze completely when he heard a very familiar voice as if calling out to him.

_"You never loved me did you Optimus?"_

That voice. It sounded so familiar to him. The sound of the voice sounded so sad, hurt, and betrayed. It sounded almost like...

_"But I loved you."_

He definitely knows who that voice belonged to. It belonged to the one person whom he's secretly in love with. But he's gone and yet why does he hears his voice?

He laid back to his berth, trying to soothe the painful beating of his spark. He played back the message he had heard. The first one said that he never loved him. He wanted to tell him how much he really loves him. How much he really means to him and how much he needs him.

The last one brought happiness and love to his spark. Optimus now knows that he also felt the same way. He let out a ghostly smile and closed his optics to recharge letting his tears fall of freely. Before he goes into recharge, he spoke some words that he wanted to tell him for so long and hoped for it could reach to him the way his words reached to him.

"I love you too... Sam."

* * *

Here is my new chapter. In case anyone who is wondering who is Silas: Silas is the leader of a terrorist organization named M.E.C.H that focuses on capturing and dissecting any Cybertronians for their own experiments. The idea for this chapter I've gotten from the new episode of Transformers Prime called, "The Human Factor". Next chapter chapter will be a time skip of two or three weeks and it will almost be the anniversary of Sam's 'death'. On Saturday I will start writing for the next chapter for "A New Beginning". I would like to thank my reviewers for reviewing my first story and chapter and hope you enjoy my other story as well. So please review and hope you liked it.


	3. AlphaOmega

Sorry it took so long. I have being very busy due to college and playing Resident Evil 6. Not only that, I was having problems on how should this story go from here on out. But after I had watched new episodes of Transformers: Prime, I gotten new ideas for at least 2-3 chapters. So here is the new chapter.

This chapter is based on the episode 'Alpha/Omega' but I added some twist of my own.

* * *

Chapter 3: Alpha/Omega

The Autobots had received great news. A few moments ago, the Autobots had found another Relic, but what they didn't know is that they are being led astray with a decoy Relic made from the Decepticons. Soon later, Ratchet had found the real Relic and to his surprise, found out that the Relic was none other than the legendary Star Saber, a weapon forged by Solus Prime and used by Prima, two of them happened to be one of the Thirteen, as Prima the leader whom led the Thirteen against Unicron. Megatron, unable to extract the sword from its confinement in a mountain, decided to take the whole mountain but was thwarted by Optimus Prime. He was able to extract it from its prison, and used it to attack Megatron and his Decepticons.

Back at the base, Optimus Prime receives an incoming message from Alpha Trion via the Star Saber. Alpha Trion informs Optimus Prime about the last four remaining Relics left in play, those being the Omega Keys capable of regenerating Cybertron. Thus starts a new mission for the Autobots: Find and retrieve the four Omega Keys in hopes of restoring Cybertron.

* * *

"Forgive me, Lord Megatron. While I do not question the wisdom of our tactical retreat, know that I am fully prepare to lead the troops in a counterattack against the Autobots."

"Counterattack? Perhaps you failed to notice Optimus Prime cleaved an entire mountain with a single blow. With the Star Saber in his possession, my enemy can obliterate us all with a wave of his hand. I must find a way to tip the balance of power back in our favor."

"Do we not possess a powerful Relic of the Ancients?" questioned Dreadwing.

"Indeed. The Forge of Solus Prime. But it is useless, except in the hand of a Prime." Megatron suddenly came up with a plan of a way to use the said Relic. He laughed evilly and it creeped out Dreadwing. "But I might wield that power, if I were to control such a hand." Megatron changed the course they were on and headed to space. They soon came in view of the moon.

"Earth's moon is a barren rock. Is it not?"

"Indeed, Dreadwing. But the moon is not our destination." Soon, they came in view of a rock-shaped circular machine, which appeared behind the moon.

"A Space Bridge." Dreadwing said in a surprise tone.

"Our very own. Re-located here, after the Autobots discovered its whereabouts on Earth." Megatron informed Dreadwing. "The Dark Side of the Moon is hidden from prying human's eyes. And more importantly, well out of the Autobot's reach. Come, Dreadwing," Megatron began to walk and Dreadwing follows him from behind, "we shall travel to the one place in the galaxy, which may provides us the means of defeating Optimus Prime." The two of them transformed and flew out of the Nemesis Ship, heading right through the Space Bridge.

The Space Bridge had taken them to familiar planet that is now nothing but an abandon, and darken place. "The devastation to our home world is worst than I remember." Dreadwing took sight of the condition left on Cybertron, destroyed, empty, and total darkness. "Curse the Autobots to the pit!" cursed Dreadwing.

* * *

Back at the Autobot's base, the gang are all celebrating due to having the knowledge that Cybertron can now be restored to its rightful glory. "Pack your gear, we're going back to Cybertron!" Bulkhead cried out happily at the thought of being able to go back to Cybertron. BumbleBee was very much surprise at this whole thing a beeped out, saying that he couldn't believe it.

Ratchet laughed, unable to contain his excitement. "Well, believe it now, BumbleBee! Civilization at last!"

"Aw, but I just got here." complained Smokescreen.

"Remember oil baths? First thing I'm gonna do on Cybertron is soak for an entire solar cycle." Arcee swayed her body, imagining as if she was actually taking a oil bath.

"I can't wait to tell Miko!" As soon as Bulkhead said that, everyone's excitement went down the drain. They realized that if they were able to restore Cybertron, that means they have to leave Earth and never see their human companions.

"And Jack." Arcee said sadly. BumbleBee gave a whirling sound which clearly means that he's gonna miss Rafael.

"They are not the only ones we will be leaving behind." everyone looked to see a sad-stricken Ratchet, clearly not interested in returning back to Cybertron.

"Who else?" Smokescreen spoke up. Ratchet looked to see where Optimus was, just in case he was listening. To his luck, he was busy deciphering the Iacon Records for the location of the Omega Keys. Ratchet then gesture the four Bots to move closer so Optimus wouldn't hear, knowing that it's still a very personal subject for Optimus.

He spoke in a low and quiet voice. "We will also be leaving Sam, along with our memories of him and his grave, here on Earth." The other three released a hurtful and painful look on their faceplate at the mention of leaving Sam. It seems that Optimus isn't the only one who finds this a very personal subject.

Smokescreen on the other hand was quite confused. He was definitely sure he never heard of a 'Sam' during his time with Team Prime. He wanted to question about this Sam person but decided against it when he saw the grief-stricken look his friends gave out. So instead, he went to Optimus for any information about the Omega keys and if possible they would be able to restore Cybertron just as Alpha Trion mention it would, leaving the others to grieve on this Sam character.

"Uh, Optimus, keys opens doors. Can they really revive an entire planet?"

"While I am unfamiliar with the lore of theses Omega Keys, Alpha Trion knew any secrets. And the Ancients possessed technology that has long been lost to what we considered 'Modern Science'." The others have now snapped out of their grieving state and decided to join with Smokescreen in listening to Optimus about the Omega Keys.

"Whatever their function, this much is certain, we cannot restore Cybertron without all four Omega Keys in our possession."

"Which means we can't afford to lose a single one to Megatron." Added Arcee.

Optimus gave a nod to Arcee. "Four sets of coordinates from Alpha Trion remained encrypted." He turn back to the monitor which contains the Iacon Relic and began deciphering the codes. "It is logical to conclude that each corresponds to the location of one of the Omega Keys. I must not waver until I decode them all. The future of our home world depends on it." _And the possibility of reviving Sam as well._ He didn't voiced it out loud because he didn't want to give the rest of the Autobots any false hope on bringing back their dead human. He prays to Primus, hoping that the Keys could bring back his deceased love.

* * *

A loud screeching of a rusted door opening can be heard, deep within the tombs of the Primes. Behind those opened doors, lies a single metallic tomb, inside of a small narrow room.

"A tomb."

"One known to contain the remains of Primes." Without looking back, he noticed Dreadwing still remains standing still at the entrance. "Please, tell me you're not adverse to desecration?"

"It is just that being in such a place invokes powerful emotion, considering the fate of my twin." Dreadwing reminisced of his dead brother.

"Then you should delight on our purpose here." The two are standing near of the tomb of a Prime. "To exact our revenge of Skyquake, and of all our fallen brethren." With new determination, Dreadwing cracks open the coffin which lies a dead Prime. Dreadwing staggered back, already disgusted at the sight of a dead Prime. Megatron took out his Energon Blade, and "respectfully" takes what he needs from the dead Prime.

* * *

The Autobots now awaits for Optimus to locate the first Omega Key. While he does that, the others are now having second thought of returning back to Cybertron.

"I feel funny for saying this but, I'm not sure I wanna go back."

"Who knew we'd ever get used to our new home." BumbleBee began beeping his own thoughts. "Yeah," Bulkhead agrees with BumbleBee, "I don't think I'd ever wanna leave Miko."

"We made friends here." Arcee then spoke her last words sadly. "Family." Bulkhead and BumbleBee knew she was referring to Sam. Sam wasn't just a friend to the Autobots, he was family.

"Besides, I've been fighting for so long I don't know if I can do anything else."

"You can go back to construction, Bulkhead." Ratchet stopped his work and began talking to the others. "The power of the Ancients may breathe life back into Cybertron's core, but our war-ravage cities will surely require rebuilding."

"I wouldn't be making any travel plans just yet." Arcee now spoke seriously. "We still have to locate these Omega Keys and secure them before the Cons do."

"Yeah, like that would be a problem. Optimus has the Star Saber now. Megatron's end is in sight." Smokescreen spoke with confident. But what they didn't know is that Megatron has plan to counteract against the Star Saber.

Back at the Nemesis ship, Megatron is now found laying on Knock Out's table. "Yes I can do it, Lord Megatron, if you're certain that's what you want." Knock Out spoke with unsureness.

"Like nothing I've ever desired before, Doctor."

"I shall induce stasis." Just as Knock Out is about to activate the Stasis Lock, Megatron stopped him.

"NO!" yelled out Megatron. "I wish to bear witness, as you attach my new appendage."

"Coming up." Knock Out transformed his right hand into a circular saw and started sawing off Megatron's right forearm to replace it with something Megatron picked up at the Prime's tomb.

An alarm beeped on the Autobot's monitor, indicating that the first Omega Key has been found. "Autobots, I have decoded the first set of the final four coordinates. Divide into teams in the event that I'm able to decode another before the first team returns."Ordered Optimus.

"I'm on Team 1. Who's with me." said an eagerly Smokescreen.

"I'll go." Arcee volunteered herself. By the look on her face, she is not looking forward in working with Smokescreen.

"After you, sir." Arcee began walking towards the Ground Bridge, completely ignoring Smokescreen. He believed that he might have offended Arcee by calling her a 'sir', so he corrected himself. "Ma'am." Nothing happened. "Commander?"

"This should be interesting." Ratchet said with half sarcasm and half amusement as he opened the Ground Bridge for them.

Arcee and Smokescreen have now appear in the desert of Egypt. Smokescreen checked to see if any Decepticons are in the desert as well. "First ones here." he called out.

"No locator beacon." stated Arcee. "Which means the Relic's still buried." Her detector started to beep loud and fast, indicating that it's close by. "Right about... there." She pointed at a pyramid, not far from their location.

They started walking towards the pyramid with an awkward silence, in which Smokescreen hated it. He tried to think of something to start up a conversation, until he thought up of something that has been bugging him for quite sometime now.

"Arcee, there is something I been meaning to ask," Arcee gave a hum sound which means she is listening, "who is Sam?" That question took Arcee by surprise. She suddenly stopped and looked at Smokescreen with pain look on her faceplate.

"Why do you want to know?" her voice was so soft and almost broken.

Smokescreen made sure he'd voice out without having to upset Arcee. "Ratchet mentioned that you all be leaving Sam once we return to Cybertron."

"I see." Arcee looked down, not wanting to tell Smokescreen about Sam, but he has the right to know even if it pains her to talk about him. "Alright then, let's talk while we walk, we don't want to be behind schedule." The two began walking again and Arcee started talking again.

"Before we met Jack, Miko, and Raf, 15 years ago we met Sam. He was around 4 years old when we found him."

"Wow, that long." He then remember what else Arcee had said. "Wait, what do you mean when you 'found him'?"

"It was actually my old partner, Cliffjumper, that found him." She sighed when she mentioned her deceased partner. "According to his reports, he was left abandoned by his parents in the middle of the Nevada Desert. He took pity for the child and took him to base. Heh, imagine the surprise look in our face when he introduced us to the boy. Ratchet started yelling at Cliffjumper for bringing a human to base. To our surprise, Sam stepped in and defended Cliffjumper from Ratchet. Ever since then, we all decided to raise Sam since he has no other relative to live with. Everyone grew attached to Sam, even Ratchet grew a soft spot for him but doesn't wants to admit it." She laughed at that part of her memory. "Since then, he started to throw wrenches at anyone who tells him that he's became a softie."

The way Arcee talks about Sam makes him want to meet him so badly. He sounded so cool and fun if he was able to stand up against Ratchet. "Wow, I can't wait to meet this Sam. So after this mission, can you introduced me to Sam in person. I want to get to know him."

"I'm sure he would love to meet you... if he was still with us." Arcee spoke quietly.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Here comes the painful part for Arcee. "I mean that Sam isn't here with us. He... passed away three years ago."

Smokescreen reminded quiet. He feels guilty for bringing up Sam now. "I'm sorry, Arcee. I-I didn't know he was... you know. I shouldn't have mentioned him to you." Now he feels uncomfortable talking about Sam. He could say that he finally understand how the Autobots feels about Sam's death.

"It's ok Smokescreen. You have the right to know anyways." She gave him an reassuring smile, but a sad one.

"May I ask how he died?"

Arcee gave a nod. "Megatron killed him."

"WHAT!" His optics are now wide with shock. "But why? What has he done to Megatron to deserve death?"

"Many things but that is for another day. But all I can say is he did it for revenge." She stopped walking in order to look back at Smokescreen. "But promise me this, Smokescreen." She said sternly.

"Anything."

"You are not to mention Sam to anyone, including to Optimus. He happened to be the one to take his death very hard than anyone else. And he still feels depress about it. He becomes very upset when someone carelessly brings out his name. Because of this, no one from Team Prime ever mentions his name to him out of respect for his feelings, nor to any either of us." They finally reached their designated pyramid and Arcee entered first leaving Smokescreen behind.

"Don't worry, Arcee, you have my word. Elite Guardsmen's Honor." He raised his left hand to emphasize his words and followed Arcee inside the pyramid.

* * *

Megatron has reached to a private chamber which contains an Iacon Relic. He picked up the giant Relic using his new arm and the Relic reacted to the touch as it started humming, buzzing, and emitted electricity out from it. He lifted the Relic over his head, ready to use it for its purpose. "At long last, the power of the Primes belongs... to ME!" He began using the hammer-shaped Relic to smash what it seems to be a big purple, glowing rock.

Dreadwing and Knock Out decided to see what was Megatron up when they saw him using the Iacon Relic. "The Forge of Solus Prime possess the ability to create anything from raw material?" wondered Dreadwing.

"And in this case, said raw material, would be a big hunk of Dark Energon." Knock Out answered back.

Soon later, Soundwave appeared to Megatron who has now stopped to give his attention to Soundwave, showing him the next location to a new Iacon Relic through his visor. "You have decoded the next set of Iacon coordinates." Megatron said it as a statement not a question. "Excellent work, Soundwave."

It was night time back in Egypt where Arcee and Smokescreen walked deeper inside the champers of the pyramid. "Huh, nice of the humans to pile all these rocks on top of our Relic, huh?" Smokescreen scoffed in humor.

They continue to walk until the detector started beeping faster. It took them to a hieroglyph picture with two humans holding something. "Pretty much spells things out, doesn't it."

"Come on, help me move this." Arcee and Smokescreen began moving a huge stone from the wall until they have spotted the Omega Key and took it. The two began heading back outside with the Key.

"The Ancient Humans must have thought the Omega Key was a gift from the Gods." Smokescreen guessed on what the Egyptian thought it would be.

"And in a sense, they weren't wrong." Once they have exited the pyramid, they were greeted by Megatron.

"The Relic... Now!" He commanded.

"Two against one. We can take him." Smokescreen said with cockiness. But that all change when Megatron took out a long purple, glowing sword from his back.

"RATCHET, GROUND BRIDGE, NOW!" Megatron was quick to react by slashing his sword, sending an energy wave directly at the two, sending them back flying. As a result, caused them to drop the Key.

Smokescreen was quick to get up and charged at Megatron while firing. But it was useless due to Megatron deflecting the blast with his sword. He then send another energy wave directly to Smokescreen and it took him flying, smashing him to a pyramid.

"SMOKESCREEN!" Arcee yelled in horror. She has lost the will to fight anymore now that she witness the death of her partner.

Megatron walked up to Arcee and picked up the Relic. "What manner of treasure did Iacon sent this time?" He questioned to Arcee. He place the tip of his sword right under her chin, lifting her head up. "I would slice you in two right now. But I need you to deliver a message. Tell Optimus Prime that if he wants this Relic, he must come and claim it himself." Megatron threw the Relic right in front of Arcee, piercing right through the ground.

* * *

"And then Smokescreen was just... gone. Like he turned to dust." Arcee has now finished explaining to the Autobots on what had occurred.

"Poor kid."

"Arcee, do not blame yourself." Ratchet tries to comfort Arcee. "It could just as easily would have been you-" he was interrupted by the whirling sound of Bulkhead's cannon.

"Well, I say we go and claim a piece of Megatron's miserable metal hide." said an angrily Bulkhead.

"No!" Optimus ordered with a stern voice. "We have already lost another one of our own today. I will not risk more lives. Given what Arcee witnessed, it stands to reason that Megatron possesses my dual-equal the Star Saber. Which means, only I have a chance of recovering the Omega Key."

"The fate of Cybertron rests upon its retrieval."

"Whether Megatron knows it or not."

Optimus has arrived at Egypt through the Ground Bridge for a showdown against Megatron.

"Claim your prize, Optimus. If you can." called out Megatron.

Optimus took a good look at Megatron's right arm and saw something familiar. "By the AllSpark, Megatron, what have you done?!"

"This?" He lifted his right arm so Optimus could have a good look at it. "I find it affords me certain 'advantages', such as the use of The Forge of Solus Prime. But I must thank the one who 'donated' his arm to me. I believe his name was, Sentinel Zeta Prime, but I can't be sure. Not after I torn his body to pieces that is."

Optimus glared at him for disrespecting the resting place of a Prime. Megatron took out his new sword and showed to Optimus as well. "My first creation, fashioned by the very blood of Unicron. I called it the Dark Star Saber, Slayer of Primes, if you will."

Megatron charged at Optimus while Optimus does the same, each sending their own pair of energy waves at each other, both deflecting the other's attack. They soon clashed each other with their swords, creating a purple-bluish aura surrounding the two.

"At last we take our rightful places, Optimus, as gods, wielding the power of the cosmos." He quickly grabbed Optimus by the throat with his left arm, smashing him to a broken wall.

"I am but a soldier, Megatron, and you are a prisoner of your own twisted delusions." He knocked Megatron back, giving him space. Megatron sent a huge wave of energy to Optimus, but quickly dodged it causing the attack to cut a pyramid in halve instead. They clash swords again, but Megatron got the upper hand when he wounded Optimus's right shoulder.

"My Dark Star Saber has tasted one spark tonight, it still thirst for that of a Prime." He back-handed Optimus and raised his sword for the finish. Optimus quickly got up and ready to block the attack. But a surprising event has occurred. The blade of Optimus's Star Saber shattered and it disintegrated in an instant, leaving Optimus with only the hilt. Optimus fell to his knees as he is left defenseless.

A blade has reach to Optimus's left shoulder, ready to kill. "And so it is, JUST as I envisioned. With your head besides my new trophy." He gave a few last words to Optimus. "You are unable to do nothing, just as you were unable to save that one special human of yours name Sam. You are unworthy to be called a Prime, as you were unable to protect the one you love."

Megatron's words hit him pretty badly. His words carries the truth about him. He is ready to die by Megatron's hand as he wishes to join Sam on the other side. Hopefully, he can forgive Optimus for all his failures and his promise to him.

Megatron raised his sword ready to deliver the final blow, but was stopped when he heard a voice not too far from their location. "Oh! Looky what I found here." Both heads turn to see an alive Smokescreen with the Key in hand. "Finders Keepers." Optimus quickly attack Megatron while he's distracted and pinned him to the ground. Megatron broke free by knocking out Optimus with his free left arm. He sent another energy wave at the defenseless Optimus. Luckily, Smokescreen came to the rescue and caused the attack to go right through them.

"Ratchet, Ground Bridge!"

"NO!" yelled out Megatron.

"Missed us." As the two began to make a run for it to the Ground Bridge with Megatron tailing behind. He knew he couldn't reach them in time, so he threw another wave attack in hopes of dealing them more damage. Megatron's attack missed as the Ground Bridge closed right behind them.

Megatron began to laugh darkly at Optimus's cowardice. "Run Optimus, RUN! Those trinkets from Iacon will not save you. Not when I now possess the power, and the one person that will destroy you, in my possession. And together, we will TEAR THIS WORLD APART!" His voice echoed in the dark night as he raised his sword pointing at the dark sky and shot Dark Energon lighting.

* * *

Optimus and Smokescreen returned back to base safely and Ratchet took Optimus to take up on his wound. When he moved aside, they soon spotted Smokescreen.

"Smokescreen?!" cried out a surprised Bulkhead.

"And Omega Key number 1." added Smokescreen, showing them the Omega Key.

"But... how? I mean, I saw you..."

"I uh... decided to borrow the Phase Shifter." He lifted his right wrist to show them the small Relic.

Ratchet looked at Smokescreen with annoyance. "Again?!"

"Good think, too. The way from the blast hit me like a wrecking ball." He began to tell his side of the story on what happened to him. "The impact must have activated the Shifter. I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I made my way back outside, Optimus and Megatron were deep in an epic throw down. I waited for the right moment to make my move."

"You're learning." Arcee was proud of Smokescreen for his carefully devised plan.

"So can I keep it?" He turned to Ratchet with happiness. "I mean, it is really working out for me."

"Fine, fine." He didn't have a choice. If he were to say no, then Smokescreen will just go and take it right away without permission.

"Yes! Signature weapon." he cheered. But his joy was short-lived as they saw the destroyed Star Saber.

"You got yours," complicated Bulkhead, "Optimus lost his."

"The balance of power shifted again." noted Arcee

"While he may have wielded the power of the Ancients for only one day, Optimus does not required it to be the mightiest of warriors." stated Ratchet. They all looked to see Optimus already working on decoding the coordinates, but there was something about the way Optimus's optics were emitting.

"It seems he is taking it so hard for losing the sword."

"You're wrong, Bulkhead."

"Why is that, Smokescreen?"

He took Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, and BumbleBee far from Optimus's audio receptors. "Megatron said something to Optimus that hurt him pretty bad by the way he'd reacted to it."

"What is it?"

Smokescreen played a recording on what he had heard before he stepped in:

_"You are unable to do nothing, just as you were unable to save that one special human of yours name Sam. You are unworthy to be called a Prime, as you were unable to protect the one you love."_

The three Bots stood there with so many emotion swirling in their optics, unable to comprehend on what they heard.

"How dare he." Bulkhead growled angrily.

"Poor Optimus."

"That explains why he hasn't said a word when you guys came back and when I was checking on his wound. He must have taken it harshly."

"We should give him some time alone to 'cool off' as the humans say it."

But what they didn't know is that it only increase his chance on finding the Omega Keys. Optimus began working really hard with determination. He isn't gonna let Megatron's words hurt him. Megatron thought it might discourage him, but it only did the opposite.

_'Sam,'_ he thought, _'don't worry. We will soon see each other again. I will make sure that the power of the Omega Keys will bring you back to me. If not, I will soon join you on the other side once the war is over. I promise you this and I won't break this promise just as I did with the others. I hope you will forgive me for my failures.'_

* * *

I hope I made this chapter good. By the way, I have finished playing RE6 and I will start the next chapter tomorrow, hopefully. In the next chapter, the Autobots and the Decepticons will receive a shocking discovering, well more shocking on the Autobot's side.

So please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	4. A Shocking Discovery

Never thought I would update this fast. I just hope this chapter is great than the others. In this chapter, the Autobots will be in for a shocking discovery. Just know that this storyline starts in mid-season of season 2. So hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Shocking Discovery

Type. Type. Type. That is all Soundwave is doing right at this moment, typing rapidly to decode more from the Iacon Records. Only a Prime can read and decrypt the Records, but with Soundwave's excellent hacking skills, this wouldn't be much of a problem. Behind him was Megatron, whom began to laugh for his accomplishment last night and began to boast.

"You should have seen Optimus Prime's face, when his precious Star Saber shattered like glass. And with it, his dreams of an Autobot victory. Granted, Optimus would be more determine than ever to discover the location of the remaining Iacon entries before we can." A loud beeping can be heard from the giant screen which reads the new location of an Iacon Relic. "Ah, very good. I see that you have decoded the next set of coordinates."

"Way to step things up, Soundwave." praised Knock Out from behind. "I do hope _this_ Iacon Relic is something less sacred and more profane. Like an Electro-Disrupter Cannon. We could use one of those."

"Indeed, Knock Out." agreed Megatron. "Dreadwing," Megatron called him through the the comm link, "report to the bridge immediately."

"Please, Lord Megatron. Allow me the honor of retrieving this relic for you."

Megatron raised his metal eyebrow in surprise. "I'm surprise you'd risk your finish, so soon after your 'accident'." Knock Out cringed at the memory of his _precious _paint job all beat-up and scratched up by an run-away subway. It took hours to get it all done without Breakdown there to help. "Nonetheless, I remain unconvinced that you are the best choice for the task, such as you failed to secure the Phase Shifter."

"I lacked the proper tools. But since Soundwave is currently occupied, I can't image he'll mind if I borrow THIS." He took out a gun-like Relic to show to Megatron. "So that I might better secure your prize and heap some hurt on the Autobots."

* * *

Smokescreen stares at Optimus, who is still working on decoding the next coordinates, with admiration. "I'm going to be a great warrior someday, like Optimus."

"Well, train hard and gain some wisdom along the way and I'm sure it will happen."

"Oh, I'm sure," he said so surely, "it's my destiny."

"How so?"

"One minute I'm on Security Detail at Iacon, the next I wake up on the other side of the galaxy to find myself under Optimus's command. I mean, what are the chances, right. Things happens for a reason."

"We get it, Smokescreen. You're special. We're lucky to have you." said Arcee in a sarcastic way.

"All I'm really saying is, I come a long way and this is one opportunity I don't plan on messing up."

"Autobots," all Bots in presence turned to Optimus, "the next Iacon coordinates have been decoded. Ratchet, ready the Ground Bridge."

"Last one to the Omega Key has to scrub the Energon tanks for a week." dashed an overly-active Smokescreen.

"Didn't know we were keeping score."

"Arcee, BumbleBee, prepare to roll out." Optimus ordered.

"Wait, what about me?" Bulkhead gave scoff sound, getting Smokescreen's attention. "I-I mean me and Bulkhead."

"The two of you will remain here, in the event that I am able to decode a subsequent database entry before the others return." Once he's finish explaining, he went back to decoding the next coordinates on the third Omega Key.

"Optimus is right. Considering the very fate of Cybertron is at stake, response time is critical."

"Keep your engines idling kid. Come on Bee, destiny awaits." It is very clear that Arcee was clearly mocking Smokescreen with his talk about destiny. It is written on Arcee's smirking face as she and BumbleBee transformed and drove out of the base through the Ground Bridge.

"We call it a pitstop," Bulkhead said as he slap Smokescreen's back quite hard, causing him to stumble forward with a grunt, "we'll get back in the race."

Arcee and BumbleBee arrived at a small area close to the lake. They began to search for the Key until Arcee spotted it straight ahead. Though it seems suspicious that the case that keeps the Key secure is already open.

"Well, well." Knock Out appeared from behind the huge rock, right where the Key is. "Just the Autobots I wanted to see."

"I'll handle the mad doctor," Arcee took out her weapons to prepare for an attack, "you grab the Key."

"I've been waiting to thank you both for all the _memories._" He was referring to the time Knock Out lost the Phase Shifter Relic to the Autobots and cost him his paint job. He blast Arcee and BumbleBee with an Decepticon Relic known as the Resonance Blaster, a small and red sonic-based weapon of Decepticon design. It fires multiple violet rings which can crack any Cybertronian's armor with its maximum sonic devastation when up close.

Knock Out shot BumbleBee, causing him to get stuck on a rock. Knock Out continues with the assault when Bee's chest armor began to crack. "Who knew that _sound waves_ could be such a...," he quickly took aim at the incoming Arcee which sends her back to the same position as BumbleBee, "_knock out_?" he finished his sentence.

Arcee screams in pain as she is being crushed by the attack as the boulder holds her in place. "What's that, dear? I can't hear you." Knock Out began taunting to Arcee.

"BEE! THE RELIC!" Knock Out stopped the attack as he realized he left the Relic unguarded.

"Scrap." Now that the two Autobots are free, they began running for the Key. "Hmm, how low can it go?" Knock Out in amusement. He then aim at the ground and shot at it. The blast caused a huge sonic wave sending Arcee and BumbleBee flying once again. "Sub-woofer? Or depth-charge?"

A few moments has past and Arcee and BumbleBee have finally broken out of the crumble rocks. Arcee walked up to the case where the Key was and saw that it was already taken by Knock Out. "Scrap." Arcee cursed.

* * *

"Hmm." Megatron inspects the newly obtain Relic in confusion. "It appears identical to the one taken from me by Optimus Prime. Ah," Megatron grabbed the Relic as if he figured out what it is, "perhaps it is a decoy the Autobots _allowed _you seize, as a means of sabotage."

"Unlikely, my liege. They battled too desperately for it." concluded Knock Out.

"Then pieces of a larger puzzle perhaps." Megatron's attention were caught when Soundwave has decoded another Iacon coordinates. "Excellent, Soundwave. With any luck these new coordinates would shed some light of the subject."

"Soundwave's on fire. And so am I." Knock Out began to move out to retrieve the Relic until Megatron stopped him.

"Keep your vanity in check, Doctor." he warned.

"Haven't I proven myself!?"

"Your scientific expertise remains of greater use to me, analyzing our latest acquisition." Megatron looked at the Relic in wonder. "I must know what this Relic is, and what it can do."

Somewhere in an unknown canyon, lies an abandon warship and in this warship, lives an impatient Decepticon rogue, waiting for his Energon fuel to be done. The slow dripping sound of Energon, taunts the impatient Decepticon.

The said impatient Decepticon began to growl in annoyance. "Hurry up already!" Another drip teased the Decepticon. "How is it possible that speed-enhancing Energon takes LONGER to process than REGULAR Energon?" Another drip teased the Decepticon once again.

The machine beeped, telling him that the process of Energon is finished. He grab the container and inspected it. The results is not so pleasing. "An entire chunk of Red Energon... AND THIS IS ALL I GET!?" His container shows of red liquid made from Red Energon and it only shows that it is not nearly half a container full. "There's enough here for one dose... MAYBE TWO!" whined the Decepticon rogue known as Starscream.

An alarm alerted him that a Ground Bridge has opened and it shows the location on where the Ground Bridge was opened. "Hm, Decepticon movements." he inspected. "Well, speed is hardly a suitable replacement for the might of the Apex Amor Relic, it should provide me enough of an edge to obtain a more formidable Relic."

"The next coordinates are ready." informed Optimus.

"There remains one set of coordinates to decode." noted Ratchet as he open the Ground Bridge for the next team.

"On it, boss."

"I'm going to bring back that key." Smokescreen began punching the air as he is ready for action. He then took sight of the injured Arcee who was glaring at him and stopped.

"Uh, Bulk?" said mech turned back to where Arcee is and saw she was holding the Detector. "Forgetting something?"

He went to grab it but Arcee pulled him down. "Make sure you keep an eye on 'destiny child', okay?"

"Ha, compared to watching... you-know-who, piece of cake." He said sadly as he remembers that Smokescreen's behavior reminds him of Sam when he was younger. Arcee gave him a knowing nod as he and Smokescreen began on their mission.

Smokescreen and Bulkhead arrived at a forest as they began to walk cautiously for any ambush attack from the Decepticons.

"Stay close, stay focus."

"Gotcha." replied Smokescreen.

"I mean it." warned Bulkhead.

"Me too." They became quite when they heard a strange beeping sound which is not coming from their Detector. "What is that." Soon, they heard a loud crash from behind and revealed Dreadwing.

"One of the last sounds that you'll ever hear." Dreadwing transformed into his jet mode and dove for an attack. The two Bots managed to dodge the attack as Dreadwing fled for clear sky view.

Bulkhead got up, only to see what was causing all those beeping. He did a double check of their surrounding and spotted many bombs planted on the trees as they are about to explode.

"We got to get out of here, NOW!" The two bots began to run as the whole area began to explode. They stumble down a cliff which they are safe from the explosion. But they are not safe from Dreadwing as he appeared in front of them.

"Smoke, I'll handle Dreadwing. Go get the Relic." Bulkhead threw the Detector at Smokescreen as he began to make a run for it. He then turn his attention to Dreadwing, ready to fight. "You love doing your dirty work from a distance, don't ya? Too bad you don't have the ball bearings to fight up close and personal!" He smacked talk Dreadwing.

"In this particular case, I would be all too happy to make an exception."

They both charged at each other as Bulkhead was about to punch him. Dreadwing intercepts the attack by grabbing his arm and pulled him forward so he can place a bomb on Bulkhead's back. Bulkhead quickly tried to make another punch, but Dreadwing dodged the attack and balled both his fist and smashed them on Bulkhead's shoulders. He withstood the attack and was able to deliver a punch on the face, then an punch in the gut, and blasted him, sending him a few feet back.

"An admirable effort, but you obviously forgot how our last encounter ended." Dreadwing took out a remote control and pressed on it.

"No I didn't."

A beeping can be heard from the back of Dreadwing's. He grabbed the bomb and threw it at the sky, but it was too late as the bomb exploded and Dreadwing was caught under it declaring him unconscious.

"Smoke, I'm on my way."

As for Smokescreen, he began to dig up the Relic from a bunch of rocks. After a few diggings, he spotted a small capsule and opened it. The Key floated from the capsule and Smokescreen grabbed it. "Destiny." he said with proudness of himself. But what he didn't notice was something coming towards him with high speed and knocked him unconscious and dropped the key in the process. The last thing he heard was the sound of footsteps.

"Smokescreen, wake up."

Smokescreen began to regain conscious and got up with the help of Bulkhead. "What happened?"

"That's what I want to know."

Smokescreen suddenly remembered something. "The Omega Key." He looked to his left and right for the Key, but nothing. "I had it until, something hit me from behind."

"Dreadwing must've had back-up. That Relic is long gone." He comm linked to Ratchet, "Ratchet, we need a bridge."

"I-I told Optimus I'd return with the Key."

"Listen, kid," Bulkhead put an arm around Smokescreen, "Alpha Trion said we need _all four _Keys to restore Cybertron, remember?" He led him back to the Ground Bridge. "We just need to hang on to the one we have and find a way to get the others back from Megatron." Unknown to them, their little conversation was eavesdropped by Starscream.

"The promise of a new Cybertron, in the palm of my hand... when I obtain all four."

* * *

"Smokescreen was suckered punched. Could have happened to any of us."

"But it didn't, because I was the one who dropped his guard. I was the one who blew it. Some great warrior I'm turning out to be."

"You still don't get it, do you? A couple of victories aren't going to make you a legend. And not every mission results in success. Not for me, not for Bee, not even Optimus. We gained Relics, and we lost some. We also lost friends, we even lost a world. But this is one time we get a do-over. We have a chance to bring back Cybertron and everyone needs to be in sync. This isn't about you or your destiny." scolded Arcee.

"Arcee, you have made your point." warned Optimus.

"Optimus, he needs to hear this." she turned back to Smokescreen. "You might actually become a great warrior one day and I sincerely hope that you do. But greatness begins and ends with putting the team first not your personal score card."

"There's _nothing _I wouldn't do for you guys." Smokescreen tried to defend for himself.

"Then stop trying to be a hero, and start being an Autobot."

Smokescreen looked down with a hurt look. "You know what, maybe I'm just not good enough." He transformed and drove out of the base.

"Next time Optimus advises you to stop, perhaps you should listen."

"I'll bring him back." Bulkhead was stopped by Optimus.

"Smokescreen is young, Bulkhead, and has much to learn. But right now, he needs to clear his thoughts and I need to finish decoding the final Iacon entry." With that, Optimus began to decode the final entry.

Though he isn't the only one decoding the final coordinates. Soundwave is working hard than ever to locate the last Relic before the Autobots can.

"You never even SPIED the Relic?" Megatron began to yell at Dreadwing.

"By the time I reached the location, it was gone. As were the Autobots." informed Dreadwing.

"It would serve us well to not only to decode the final Iacon Entry before Optimus Prime does, but to recapture those Relics currently held by the Autobots. Soundwave," said mech turned away from the Iacon Entry and give all his attention to Megatron, "despite your primary task, I trust that you have been making progress pinpointing the location of their base."

Soundwave gave a tiny nod as his vizor showed him a desert road. "Good. Given the recent accumulation of evidence, we possess a clear idea where their human colleague reside. Laserbeak should soon determine where the Autobots dwell in proximity."

"The final entry has been decoded." Optimus informed everybody.

"Has it?" questioned Ratchet as he saw a change in the entry.

"Hm," Optimus hummed in confusion, "maybe it's a layer of secondary encryption?" He wondered as the Entry is starting to show something.

The coordinates are forming... an image?" Megatron too is in state of confusion. "Why would the final Iacon Entry be different from the others?"

The Autobots soon gathered around Optimus for some answers. "Maybe it's a picture of the Relic?" guessed Bulkhead.

"Of what possible use could that be to us without knowing its location?" questioned Ratchet.

"I trust that Alpha Trion had his reasons." Optimus has now finish decoding the image and its unveiling has the Autobots and Megatron in complete and utter shock.

Well mostly the Autobots because the picture that was suppose to be the final Omega Key, as none other than the one human they have not seen for almost three years.

Megatron stared at the image in shocked as well. "HIM?!" he yelled. "THE FINAL IACON RELIC, IS THE BOY HIMSELF?!"

As for the Autobots, they just remain there, standing there unable to comprehend on what they are seeing here. The picture they are seeing is someone that had died, someone they failed to protect, someone that Optimus fell in love with.

"T-This has to be a joke." said Arcee who is on the verge of crying.

"H-he can't be the Omega Key. HE JUST CAN'T" yelled Bulkhead, unable to accept what he saw. BumbleBee began to weep as he stares at the picture that was his former charge, his former best friend.

"Optimus," Ratchet called out, worrying that this must affect him more than ever as he was the who blame himself for the cause of his death, "this has to be a mistake. He CAN'T be the Final Relic. Why would Alpha Trion make him the Omega Key? Please Optimus, say something." His pleas has fallen to deaf ears.

Optimus stares at the picture with his optics wide as his whole body began to shake. The Iacon Entry is telling him that _he _is the final relic, _his_ boy is the key to saving Cybertron. Optimus lifted his shaking hand, to touch the picture of the person that took his spark along with him, the one person who made Optimus fall in love with him without him even trying, the one person that would make him smile, and the one person that he wanted to bond with forever.

He carefully ran his fingers over at the picture as if afraid that it might disappear forever. He let out a small whisper of the name that had not came out of his mouth in almost three years. The name of the boy on the picture was none other than...

"Sam."

* * *

This is the surprise that I was talking about. The Autobots has now discovered that Sam has been the Omega Key all this time and yet no one knew and now they are not taking well with the discovery. Next chapter will be the reunion between Sam and the Autobots. But, will it be a perfect reunion or not?

So please review of what you thought of this chapter. I will start writing Chapter 4 of this story on Saturday.


	5. Rescue Mission

Here is the next chapter for 'Broken Soul'. I sure hope you like this chapter as it contains a surprise.

* * *

Chapter 5: Rescue Mission

As the Autobots are still in their shell-shock state, Smokescreen continues to drive on the desert road, still upset for his failure on retrieving the Omega Key. While he's spacing off, he didn't detect Laserbeak that began to follow him from behind.

"It seems our side project is already paying off." Megatron sounded pleased as he sees Smokescreen all by himself through Soundwave's vizor.

Laserbeak shot laser beams which got Smokescreen's attention as he transformed. "You picked the wrong day to mess with me, Con." He took aim at Laserbeak but was blasted by Soundwave with his Resonance Blaster, leaving him unconscious. Soundwave dragged the unconscious Smokescreen to the Ground Bridge to deliver him to Megatron.

"Wakey, wakey." Smokescreen wakes up to find himself on a slab in the Decepticon Warship with Knock Out standing over him.

"What?" Smokescreen was now full awake as he began to struggle from his bind. He looked down his wrist and notice something was missing.

"If you're looking for your Phase Shifter," he lift his own wrist and showed Smokescreen where it was, "Finders, Keepers."

"Enough prattling, Knock Out. Tell me the location of the Autobot's base, Now!" Megatron said right to the point.

"Sorry there chief, can't tell you. Lips sealed."

"Oh, but you will tell me what exactly what I want to know." he said menacing.

* * *

Optimus continues to stare and trace the picture of Sam on the monitor. Everything around him matters not to him. The only thing that matters to him now is his Sam, even if it's just a picture. "Sam." he whisper once more. That's all he's been saying for the past hour. Saying his name had always brought him nothing but pain to his spark ever since he died, but when the Iacon Database showed him Sam, that pain has changed to love, warmth, and longing.

But then he realized one thing. How can Sam be the Omega Key if he isn't here? His thoughts were snapped when a hand was put on his shoulder. He looked to the source of the hand and saw a worry Ratchet and the rest of his team.

"Optimus, are you alright?" Of course he isn't alright. But it doesn't hurt to ask.

Optimus looked back at the picture of Sam, so desperately wanting to hold the real one. "I'm fine, Ratchet. Just... caught in the moment."

Ratchet let out a sigh and carefully said his next words. "Should we... discuss on the topic on why did the Iacon Database shows Sam as the final Relic?"

Optimus looked back with his dull optics. "Yes, we should. I'm confuse as well as to why it shows Sam and not the coordinates."

"Me too, I mean, how can Sam _be _the Omega Key?" Bulkhead had a hard time saying Sam's name while the others are having a hard time hearing his name. No one had ever brought up Sam during the last three years until the whole Iacon Relic thing.

"Perhaps he isn't the key, but its container." answered Ratchet.

"The other Iacon Relics were sent to Earth in pods. Why not this one?" stated Arcee.

"I may have a theory." All Bots awaits their leader's assumption. "When the Decepticons stormed Iacon, it may have been too late for Alpha Trion to launch the final Omega Key into space. At least by standards means."

"Wait a minute," Arcee started as he remembered something years ago, "ever since Sam had absorbed the power of the AllSpark after he defeated Megatron, he said he's been hearing voices almost all day. And every morning when he wakes up, he has been getting terrible high fevers which seems to last a few hours."

"Are you saying that all those things that had accord to Sam has something to do with Alpha Trion and the Omega Key?"

"Could be, Ratchet."

"Then how did Alpha Trion knew about Sam if he never even met the kid?" wondered Bulkhead

"Or even communicated him since he's all the way back at Cybertron?"

"Perhaps he communicated him through the AllSpark, just like he communicated Optimus through the Star Saber." pondered Arcee.

"If that's the case, then why didn't Sam say anything about having the Omega Key?" Ratchet asked with a hint of anger.

Optimus gave out the answer to Ratchet's question. "It stands to reason that my mentor did not want him to know what he was carrying. In the event of capture." Optimus felt uncomfortable talking about Sam. Of course, he never did talk about him for three years.

Arcee came up with a reason why the database shows picture of Sam only. "I'm guessing the only reason why Alpha Trion didn't wrote the coordinates was because it would lead the Decepticons to our base if they ever should get a hold of the database."

"So the Big A slipped us a clue instead: Sam's mugshot."

"But there's the bad news." Ratchet said looking down as he closed his optics. "Sam's gone. And with him gone, so is the Omega Key."

Everyone fell silent as they took in Ratchet's words. It's true that with Sam gone, so is the Omega Key. And with the Omega Key gone, the chances of restoring Cybertron is gone as well. Optimus left his team and began to walk to a room that became forbidden to all Autobots, including himself.

The others saw their leader going to that specific place and decided to leave him alone. He only goes there when he wants to be alone. Guess talking about Sam and finding out that they lost their chance in restoring Cybertron must have hurt him.

Optimus entered a familiar and nostalgic room. The whole giant room with two floors contains only human's stuff such as table, chairs, couch, bed, and other stuffs. He walked until he reached a bed on the second floor. He spotted a dusty picture frame on the nightstand and he could vaguely see Sam on Optimus's shoulder with all the other Autobots surrounding them with happy faces.

Blue Energon liquid pour out of Optimus's optics as he remembers all the happy time with Sam. And as he remembers the last Omega key was forever gone, along with Sam. With it, his hopes in brining back Sam to life is gone. "Sam," he spoke quietly to himself, "I'm sorry. All of this is my fault. I failed you, Sam, I failed to protect you. I failed everything, and I failed of bringing you back to me." He began to silently cry to himself, very spark-broken.

* * *

"Have you found the Relic, Doctor?" asked Megatron.

Knock Out growled in frustration. "I can't seem to detect the Relic with all this human's squishy parts in my way!" Knock Out typed furiously as he's searching for the Relic inside Sam through the X-Ray. But the thing is, the X-Ray is meant for machines, not humans.

Smokescreen squinted his optics to get a better look at the monitor. He could see a human shape on the screen, but only the size and shape not its identity. He wonders why the Decepticons have a human or even interested of a human.

"Aha!" cried out Knock Out. "There we go. I made it possible to read any energy radiating from his body since the Iacon Relics emit powerful energy." He began to type and he received two readings.

Megatron read the first reading and appears to be old news. "This only tells us that he has the power of the AllSpark. We know that already."

"WHAT?!" cried out Smokescreen in surprise while the other two ignored him. They may know about it but he doesn't. "How does a human contains the power of the AllSpark? I thought that thing was lost in space." he spoke to himself.

Megatron then read the second reading and it came with a surprise. "Well, what do you know? It would have seem that the boy IS the Relic after all. Who would have thought a Relic had been right under our noses all this time."

Now Smokescreen is even more surprise. So not only did the human possess the power of the AllSpark, but he happens to be a Relic, an Omega Key to be in fact.

"What do we do now, My Lord?"

"We'll leave him until he arrives." He turned to face Knock Out. "In the meantime, we need to figure out WHAT does these Relics do?" He looked at Smokescreen. "Tell me the function of these Relics."

"Door stop, shavers, bling? Beats me." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"Hmm." Knock Out began to think. He inspect the Phase Shifter in his wrist and activate it. His right hand phased right through his left arm. "Trippy." He said in amazement. After he's finish, he stomped his foot on the floor. "And intuitive. Proper grounding insures that its user won't phase through the floor. A pity this little gadget won't allow me to just reach into his brain-pan and pluck out the info."

"Fortunately, we possess a device that can."

* * *

"Individually, each of these so-called 'Omega Keys' is useless." stated Starscream. "Yet, possessing even a single one grants me tremendous negotiating power with either Autobots or Decepticons." he said in glee. "Still, imagine if I manage to acquire the other three... I could revive Cybertron, and seize the throne as 'Starscream the First', Supreme Overlord and Emperor of Destruction. Hahaha-eh, eh." he laughed at first but stopped as he realized something.

"But unlike Megatron, I lack the necessary infrastructure to enforce such a reign. No warship, no army. Only my meager laboratory fines, a Ground Bridge remote control, a single dose of Red Energon, and you, old friend." He walked towards a dead Starscream clone that he created, hanging from the wall.

"But, I would all too gladly trade the Key, simply to restore to my former glory."

* * *

_"While I am unfamiliar with the lore of theses Omega Keys, Alpha Trion knew any secrets. And the Ancients possessed technology that has long been lost to what we consider 'Modern Science'. Whatever their function, this much is certain, we cannot restore Cybertron without all four Omega Keys in our possession. The future of our home world depends on it."_

Megatron watches in surprise as he hears Optimus's briefing about the Omega Keys inside of Smokescreen's memory thanks to the Cortical Psychic Patch. A device that allows one's end to enter into the mind of the other end, using a cable connected directly between the two's brain. A handy device developed by Shockwave during the Great War.

"That's a wrap." Knock Out says as he unplugs a cord that is now connected to an unconscious Smokescreen. He wakes up as he felt that he failed Optimus once again in reveling the secrets of the Omega Keys to Megatron unconditionally.

Knock Out did the same to an unconscious Megatron, unplugging the cord and waits to regain conscious.

"The power to remake Cybertron, as I see fit." Megatron said as soon as he regained conscious. He got up as he is prepare to leave. "I will pry the other two Keys from Optimus Prime's lifeless fingers. We must find the exact location of the Autobots base. Patch in and tear apart Smokescreen's mind if you must."

"Me?"

"Who else? Do you think I would entrust _you_ to see our Key be safely transferred to where our human guest resides?" That got Knock Out quiet, and so did Smokescreen as he took in the information they are carelessly spilling out. So all he has to do is to escape from Knock Out and follow Megatron which will lead him to where the Omega Key is, including the 'human guest'.

As soon as Megatron left, Knock Out began on what he assigned to do. "Once more, into the brain-pan."

"No. Not again. Stay out of my head." Smokescreen said as he began to struggle.

Knock Out began to laugh. "Now, now. You'll only make things worst for yourself." Though he was caught by surprise when Smokescreen was able to get ahold of the Phase Shifter that was on Knock Out's wrist when he moved in close.

"Worst how?" He said smirking. He phased through his bind and began to have a tug-of-war with Knock Out for the Phase Shifter. The two then phased through a wall with Smokescreen the victor and leaving Knock Out embedded in a bulkhead.

"Well, aren't you the clever one." Knock Out struggled to get free but failed as he is permanently stuck. "This ship is _miles _in the sky and _swarming _with Decepticons. Do you really think you can escape?"

Smokescreen place the Relic onto his wrist and activated it. "Who says I'm looking to escape? I have a new mission on this ship and that's to retrieve back the Key you stole and rescue a human you guys seem to have." He dashed off him hopes to find both the key and the human.

Smokescreen quietly phased through walls, avoiding being spotted by Decepticons. After a few more phasing, he spotted Megatron with the Omega Key at hand as he entered to a door. Smokescreens phased right through the door and quietly hid himself behind a giant machine. He peeked from behind the machine and saw Megatron facing a capsule. His audio perked up when Megatron began to speak.

"It seems there is more to you than meets the eye, boy." Megatron began. "You see, we discovered that not only do you possess the power of the AllSpark, but the power to restore Cybertron to its former glory." Then Megatron began to laugh. "Poor, poor Optimus. By now, I'm sure he'd already deciphered the next Iacon coordinates, and what I would give to see Optimus's face, when he finds out that the next Relic is none other than his beloved 'dead' human." He traced the capsule with his claw finger. "It's a shame he doesn't knows what really happened to you three years ago, when I 'killed' you right in front of him."

'Three years ago?' thought Smokescreen. 'According to Arcee, the human name Sam was killed by Megatron three years ago as well.' He began to realize something. 'Could it be Sam that Megatron was referring to before?' He quick hid behind the machine when he heard Megatron's footsteps. He peeked and saw Megatron leaving the Omega Key on a safe on the wall and closed right behind, and left the room.

Smokescreen got out of his hiding spot and went to get a closer look inside the capsule. He saw an unconscious boy, very much alive. He looked around the room for any clue or a way to unlock the capsule. He walked to a computer and randomly pressed a button. It gave him the information about the human trapped inside. Not much info on him just him being the AllSpark vessel and being a member of the Autobots, but there was one name that says it all. His assumption was right, this boy is none other than Sam.

"But that can't be. Arcee told me Megatron killed him." He remembered what Megatron said. "Megatron said Optimus doesn't know what really happened, so maybe, something must have happened to Sam before he 'died' and ended up in the Decepticon's warship." He began to look for the release button to open the capsule, but no such luck.

"I need to find a way to get him out of there. I can't just randomly press any button or I might do something that might kill him." Realization struck him as he smack his forehead with his palm. "Duh, I could use the Phase Shifter and get him out of there." With the Phase Shifter, he stuck his hand through the capsule and carefully grabbed Sam. Once he's out, he saw his arms have been punctured by what it clears to be with needles and to his astonishment, Energon starts to pour out from it.

"Wha-" He was interrupted by the alarm sound. "Scrap! They found me." He safely tucked Sam to his chest and covered him with his hand. He heard footsteps from behind the door and quickly went to grab the Omega Key from its safe.

The door open and entered an angry Megatron who saw Smokescreen with the Omega Key. Smokescreen looked back and gave a sheepish smile. "Oops. This isn't the way out." He quickly phased through the wall and escaped. Megatron checked the capsule and saw that it was empty as he let out an enrage yell.

Smokescreen ran down the ship's corridor, trying to find a way out. He reached to a dead end when he was surrounded by Decepticon troops. "This isn't the way out." The troops began to shoot, but Smokescreen just stood there calmly. Reason for this was he had the Phase Shifter on and their firepower passes straight through him, blasting each other while Smokescreen remains unharmed. He continues to phase through the wall, passing through an Insecticon who just stood there doing nothing, until he reaches to the ship's outer hull. He was confronted by Megatron and few Decepticons troops.

"Hand me the Omega Key and the human and I might spare your life." Smokescreen was cornered as he reached a dead end. "A pity you are incapable of flight."

"Heh, like that will be able to stop me." He jumped off the ship and started plummeting through the air. He contacted the base for a Ground Bridge.

Back at the base, things are really quiet after their conversation about Sam and the Omega Key until they receive a message. "Smokescreen to base, I could really use a Ground Bridge."

"Retrieve the Omega Keys. Quickly!" Megatron threw two troops off the ship. One troop transformed into a jet while the other transformed into a vehicle. "Flyers. I NEED FLYERS!" The other two that stayed behind jump off and transformed in their jet mode.

"Setting coordinates." Ratchet pressed a button but it showed an error message. "Strange."

"What's the problem?" asked Arcee.

"Smokescreen's telemetry data doesn't makes sense. I can't lock on to his position." Ratchet began to work on location Smokescreen's position. "I've isolated the problem." He looked up the screen and saw his signal falling from the sky. "Smokescreen is on free-fall. Smokescreen," he contacted him, "I'm opening a Ground Bridge directly below you."

A Ground Bridge opened below him. He deactivated his Phase Shifter, just incase he might phase through the portal. "Brace yourselves, I'm going to make an entrance." It was too late for him to notice Megatron heading right towards him and knocked him off-course.

A reading shows on Ratchet's screen that Smokescreen went of course. "He's... off-course."

"You missed?" Arcee said worriedly.

"Open another one, FAST!" cried out Bulkhead.

Smokescreen could clearly see the ground fast approaching. "I hope proper grounding doesn't apply to actual ground." he said as he reactivated his Phase Shifter. He closed his optics and turned so that he's facing upwards in order for Sam won't get crush when they land. But to his luck, he actually phase right through the ground, causing the flyers that was chasing him, plus the falling vehicle Con, to crash to the ground.

On the screen, it shows Smokescreen's signal has crashed to the ground. "No." Ratchet said mournfully.

Megatron landed along with two other Decepticon flyers. "Scour the wreckage." He ordered. "I want those Keys."

Unknown to them, Smokescreen phase quietly out of his hiding space. "Hey, Ratchet?" he whispered quietly. "I could _really_ use that Ground Bridge." The other Bots felt relieve to hear that Smokescreen made it out alive.

* * *

Ratchet bridges Smokescreen back to base. "Hey, guys?" he said cheerfully. "Missed me?"

"Care to tell me why you were falling from the sky?" Ratchet said straight to the point.

"Eh, long story, short: I ended up captured by Decepticons, got chased around the ship, and ended up jumping off the ship." he said casually.

"Wh-what?!" cried out Ratchet in surprise.

"That's not all, I also retrieve back the Omega Keys they stole from us." He showed the Omega Key to the Autobots.

The Autobots cheered for Smokescreen. "Well done, kid." Bulkhead said, grabbing the Omega Key as he once again slapped Smokescreen hard on his back causing him to stumble forward.

"Thanks." He grunted. He looked around to find Optimus, but not luck. "Ratchet, can you call Optimus here?"

Ratchet complied and comm Optimus. "Optimus, you are needed here." he then saw Smokescreen's hand over his chest. "What's wrong with your chest?" He said pointing at it.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Smokescreen replied.

"You're hurt, aren't you?" Ratchet asked sternly as his medic side is taking over.

"No, no," he quickly waved his free hand, "it's something special. I want Optimus to be here when I show it to him." The said Bot appeared from the hallway and approached to them.

"Look, Optimus," Bulkhead showed him the Omega Key, "Smokescreen was able to retrieve the Omega Key Knock Out took from us."

"Very good, Smokescreen. Two keys are accounted for." _Though they are useless without Sam as the fourth key._ Optimus thought sadly.

Smokescreen laughed. "Don't you mean _Three_ keys are accounted for?"

Everyone looked at him like he is crazy, which he really was. "What do you mean _Three Keys_? We only have two right now?" stated Ratchet.

Smokescreen advances towards Optimus. "Optimus, sir," he started, "can you give me your hand?" Optimus did as he is told thought confused as to why he wants his hand. Smokescreen grabbed his hand so that the palm is facing upwards. "I present to you, the final Iacon Relic." He placed the said Relic on Optimus's hand.

Optimus's spark stopped. He couldn't believe what he was holding and seeing. He was sure he lost him three years ago. "How?" he asked Smokescreen

"According to Megatron, he's been alive for all these years now. He never really died."

The others moved in to see what was Optimus is holding. The results ended in the same state Optimus is right now.

"It can't be..."

"By the AllSpark..."

"But how?"

Tears now started to fall from Optimus's optics as his spark rejoiced of his other half return. He brought his human to where his spark is and hold him very close. "Sam," he whispered as he suddenly fell to his knees and tears of happiness began to spill from his optics, "you came back to me, boy." He thanked Primus for answering his prayers and bringing his beloved back to him, where he belongs.

* * *

Another chapter done. I planned on posting this chapter on yesterday, but I have to go to school. Not only that, my friends dragged me to Universal Studios Hollywood as a birthday celebration since yesterday was my birthday. I would also like to thank StarGazingAtMidnight for wishing me an early Happy Birthday.

Note that I will be updating this story from now on and postponing my other story until either I've run out of ideas or I finish this story.

Next chapter will be when the Autobots starts explaining to the kids, Mrs. Darby, and Smokescreen all about their history with Sam, and how he ended up 'killed'. So stay tune for the next chapter.


	6. Shattered Memories

This chapter here will tell the history the Autobots had with Sam and how they all thought Sam died. It took a long time to write this chapter since I know it contain some flashbacks, so enjoy this chapter. Note that this is going to be a long chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Shattered Memories

The Autobots are filled with joy as their long lost friend finally came back to them. But no one is even more happy than Optimus. He had fallen to his knees and pulled Sam closer to his spark seeing that the love of his life back in his arms, and it was all thanks to Smokescreen.

Optimus looked up to meet Smokescreen and gave a smile which the Autobots believed they would never see again. "Thank you, Smokescreen. Thank you for bringing Sam back to me. I am forever in your debt."

Smokescreen looked at the other way bashfully. "It was nothing really. I just did what was right, to protect the humans from the Decepticons. There was no way I would leave him behind. It's not the Autobot way." Then he remembered something that he is suppose to mention. "Scrap! I forgot." The others looked at him with raised brows. "Ratchet, he needs medical attention, NOW!" He said pointing at Sam

The Autobots looked to see where he was pointing and gasped. They saw Sam's arm all covered in Energon blood and his skin has been pierced. They were caught up with Sam's return, they didn't noticed the wounds on Sam's arm until Smokescreen pointed it out.

"Primus! Quick Optimus, get him to the Med-Bay now!" commanded Ratchet.

Optimus quickly did as he is told, afraid he might lose him again. He placed Sam on the bed and stood besides him, not wanting him out of his sight ever again. The fear of losing Sam again frightens him to the core.

Ratchet made his way to the Med-bay and was about to start the procedure until he realized something. "I just remembered, I have no knowledge in human anatomy." He quickly ordered Arcee. "Go and contact Mrs. Darby and bridge her here."

"On it, Ratchet!" She put two fingers on the side of her head and contacted her. "Mrs. Darby? It's Arcee. Ratchet needs your medical assistance so I'm going to bridge you here." She activated the Ground Bridge and Mrs. Darby enters through along with Jack, Miko, and Raf. She quickly picked her up, much to the kid's surprise, and took her to the Med-bay. "She's here Ratchet."

"I'm so glad you came, Mrs. Darby."

"What seems to be the-" she cut herself off when she saw the whole situation. "On it, Doctor." Arcee placed her near Sam and began to patch up Sam.

The Autobots gave them some space, knowing they would need it to help Sam. Ratchet noticed Optimus still standing besides Sam. "Optimus, I need you to leave and give us space to work."

"No."

"Optimus-"

"No."

"I won't be able to help Sam if you're here invading our space!" yelled Ratchet.

"Then I will tear out my own spark if he doesn't makes it." He said seriously not even taking his eyes off of Sam during this whole time. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes at such a declaration. "I lost him once and I am not going to lose him again. Once is too much already."

Ratchet let out a tired sigh. "Very well, Optimus. Just don't get in our way." He knew he won't convince Optimus. He's that very stubborn when it comes to Sam. Guess that's what happens when you are madly in love.

The other Autobots just stared from afar. They fear for the health of their lost friend that they never noticed the three other kids that were trying to get their attention until Miko threw something a Bulkhead.

"Ow! What the-" He looked down to see the source of the thrown object. "Miko? What are you guys doing here?"

Miko just scoffed. "We came here when Jack's mom got the call from you guys saying that you guys needed her help, so we decided to tag along. More importantly," she pointed at the direction Optimus, Ratchet, and Mrs. Darby are, "who is that person they are treating. You guys seem to know him as if you've known him for years to the point where you ignore us and the two bickering at each other."

Bulkhead and Arcee sighed. It's about time they tell the three humans about their past. "We'll tell you, but first," Arcee looked back at the Med-bay, "let's wait until they finish. Everyone needs to hear." The kids gave a nod and silently waited.

A few hours later, Ratchet and June Darby who is know in Ratchet's shoulder approach to them.

"Well!?" asked Bulkhead.

Both Ratchet and June gave a sad look. "Sam's ok, but..."

"But what?"

"We believe he's in a coma." Finished Mrs. Darby. "I'm sorry. There isn't much we can do."

"What about Optimus? I'm sure he'd take the news hard."

Ratchet pointed to where Optimus is. "He took it hard but he's doing his best to calm himself down."

Optimus stared at the sleeping Sam. It's been three years and yet, he still looks the same the last time he saw him. Optimus shook at the bad memory that was surfacing. He didn't want to remember at that horrible memory that haunts him. "Sam." He whispered. "You're back." He transformed into his vehicle mode and out came a human from the driver's seat. A late 20's, with black hair, blue eyes, and small facial hair, wearing a dark-blue jean and a blazing blue and red jacket and quite muscular.

Everyone gasped when a human came out from Optimus's vehicle form. The humans and Smokescreen gasped in shock while Ratchet, BumbleBee, Arcee, and Bulkhead gasped in surprise.

Optimus got on Sam's bed and laid down besides him. He shifted Sam so that he's lying on his side. Optimus pulled Sam very close to him. His tangled his legs with his, he placed Sam's head under his chin, and hold him very protectively as if he might disappear again. "Sam, I'll never let you go." He placed loving kisses on Sam's forehead, on his cheek, and on Sam's lips. He took pride at knowing that he just stole Sam's first kiss and he'll gladly do it again when he finally wakes up. With one last kiss, he fell into sleep with his Sam in his arms. Just like he always dreams of.

"Well, what do you know..." said a ginning Bulkhead.

"He never removed it from his CPU all along." stated Ratchet.

"I wasn't talking about that." He then faced Ratchet with a grin on his face. "I was talking about Optimus making the first move which means that you owe me some Energon fuels."

Ratchet stuttered at Bulkhead's lack of reaction. "That's what you're grinning about!?"

"Of course."

"You're unbelievable."

"Can someone please tell us what's going on!?" yelled Smokescreen. He's getting very confuse at that the whole situation already. "Some of us wants to know what on Earth happened and how did Optimus became a human?"

Ratchet gave a sigh. "To answer your question, Smokescreen, is that Optimus used a technology that is called a 'Holomatter' or 'Holoform' which allows him to become an actual solid human. It consist of small nanobots which allows us to become humans with all the quality that humans have."

"Wait. If you guys have these Holo thing, how come you never used it before?" questioned Jack.

"This technology was created by Sam and myself. Ever since we all thought he died, we removed our Holomatter as it only reminds us the pain of losing Sam and unable to protect him. Though, it looks like Optimus never removed his." informed Ratchet.

"Ok, I'm even more confuse." said Miko. "Who is this Sam and what is your relationship with him? And what do you mean you all thought he died? And how come you never mentioned him to us?"

Ratchet looked back at the Med-bay and back to the humans. "It's about time we tell you everything that had happened when we came to Earth. Follow me. It's best if we leave Optimus alone with him."

The Autobots and humans followed Ratchet to a hallway that is unknown to Smokescreen and the humans but familiar to the others. Soon, they stopped in front of a door. Ratchet, BumbleBee, Bulkhead, and Arcee stared at the door with uneasiness.

"It's been a long time since we've been to this place." stated Arcee.

The others nodded and Ratchet opened the door. The lights blinked on and the humans gasped in shock. The room was that of a house from the inside and it's all human size.

"What is this place?" wondered Raf.

"This," started Ratchet, "is Sam's room."

"WHAT!?" cried out Miko. "He gets a room while we don't. Not fair." She pouted. Jack and Raf shook their heads at her choice of words.

Ratchet decided to correct her. "He gets a room because he lives here at the base."

"Wait. He _lives_ here?" questioned Jack.

"Alright. Everyone find a place to sit. We are going to tell out everything that has happened before we met you all."

Smokescreen and the humans got comfortable as they wait for Ratchet to begin. "Now, this takes place 15 years ago when an old friend, Cliffjumper, found Sam."

"_Found_? Are you saying Sam was all alone by himself when you found him?"

"Yes, Mrs. Darby." answered Ratchet. "As I was saying, Cliffjumper found Sam when he was around four years old when he found him alone on the Nevada Desert."

* * *

_Cliffjumper was doing his normal routine patrol when he heard a small cry. He followed the sound until he spotted a small child. He stopped him front of him wanting to know why he's out here alone._

_"Hey kid, why are you out here all alone? You shouldn't be here by yourself. It's dangerous out here."_

_The small kid began to speak. "M-my parents left me here. They said they don't want me anymore."_

_Cliffjumper froze. He couldn't believe that human parents would abandoned their youngling saying they don't want them no more. He felt angry at the humans for leaving a small defenseless child out on the desert. He wants to just find the humans and blast them for just a crime, but the child is much more important than those worthless humans. _

_"Hey, fella? How about you come with me? I'll take good care of ya."_

_The small kid stopped crying. "Really?" he asked hopefully. _

_"Really."_

_The child's face lit up. "Thank you so much mister." He began to pick up his remaining stuff that was given to him._

_"Aw, please call me Cliffjumper. 'Mister' makes me feel old." He heard a laugh from the kid which warmed his spark. He saw the child carrying a small suitcase which contains clothes. He opened the passenger seat to let the child in. _

_When the kid looked inside expecting to see the person but it was empty. "Um, Cliffjumper sir, where are you?"_

_"I'm right here" replied Cliffjumper. "I'm actually a robot pretending to be a car."_

_"A robot?" asked the kid. _

_Cliffjumper was starting to regret ever mentioning he's a robot. He might of scared the little guy. The kid's reaction came unexpected. "That's so cool. I love robots!"_

_"Really?" asked Cliffjumper. The regret he felt suddenly vanished. "Do you want to meet other robots?"_

_"There's more?!" he asked. Cliffjumper replied with a hum. The child's smile grew even bigger. "Let's go. I want to meet them." he said as he got on._

_Cliffjumper laughed at his eagerness. "Alright kid. Let's go." Cliffjumper began to drive back to base. "Oh, I forgot." Cliffjumper said suddenly. "What's your name by the way?" _

_The child looked at the steering wheel since there was no one at the driver's seat. "My name is Sam Witwicky."_

_On the way to base, Cliffjumper been telling stories about a planet called Cybertron and all the mission he's been through. He was happy that Sam finds it interesting and wishes he could go to Cybertron. _

_They have finally entered the base and Cliffjumper can't wait to introduce Sam to the others. At the control room, he was greeted by his partner, Arcee._

_"Cliff, you're here early."_

_"Yeah. The thing is I brought in a guest."_

_Arcee looked at him suspiciously. "What guest?" Her question was answered as Cliffjumper's door open and came out a human child. To say, Arcee is not so happy about it. "You brought a human here?" she asked as Cliffjumper transformed._

_"Let me explain, Arcee." He didn't got time to when they heard an angry yell._

_"CLIFFJUMPER!" yelled Ratchet. "Why on Earth would you bring a human here at base?!" By now everyone who's at the base decided to watch what was transpiring. "What gave you the right mind to bring a human here?!" _

_Cliffjumper began to cower at Ratchet's rage. Truth be told, he's really afraid of Ratchet when he's angry. _

_Sam saw that the one person who kind enough to take care of him is being yelled at, so he decided to step in and protect him. "Hey! You leave him along, you old robot." yelled Sam as he got between Ratchet and Cliffjumper._

_Everyone stared at him with shocked and amusement. The kid is standing up to someone who is taller than a building with no fear._

_Ratchet splutter at the insult. "W-what?"_

_"You heard me! Now why don't you take a nap and come back when you are not cranky." With that the Autobots laughed at the kid's comment._

_"The kid's got spunk. I like him already." commented Ironhide. Bulkhead and BumbleBee agreed with Ironhide but was silenced by Ratchet's glare. _

_Cliffjumper laughed and picked up Sam and placed him on his shoulder. "See that, Sam? They like you already well ignoring the 'old robot'." The said old robot growled at Cliffjumper._

_Optimus came to check to see what the commotion was about. His optics landed on Cliffjumper and the human on his shoulder. "Cliffjumper, what is the meaning of this?"_

_"Finally, a time to explain." He sighed. "Well, I was on patrol duty when I heard him crying." He lifted his shoulder to know who's he talking about. "He told me that his parents just abandoned him because they didn't want him and I felt sorry for him. So I decided to bring him here to base so I can take care of him and raise him."_

_Everyone stared at the human with pity. They already felt angry for the humans that left him. _

_Optimus walked up to Cliffjumper and the human. "What is your name, boy?"_

_"Sam Witwicky." he answered._

_"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. It's nice to meet you, Sam."_

_Cliffjumper decided to jump to the question. "So... does that means he can stay?"_

_"Yes, Cliffjumper. He can stay." The Autobots began to cheer for the new recruit. One-by-one, they introduced themselves._

_"Hi, my name is Arcee. Nice to meet you, kid."_

_"Hey squirt, the name's Bulkhead."_

_"The name's Ironhide." He then took out his cannons. "Feeling lucky, punk?" he asked with a smirk. Though his words didn't sound threatening, only playfully._

_"Ironhide." warned Optimus whom already feeling protective of the boy._

_"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons." he replied innocently. He looked down to see if he scared the boy but got the opposite. He was gleaming._

_"Those are cool! Can I use one of them?" Sam asked._

_Ironhide just blinked and then grinned madly. "Of course, kid. I'll show you my best weapon which will cause a big explosion."_

_"Don't encourage the boy, Ironhide!" yelled Ratchet._

_Ironhide grumbled and spoke softly to Sam. "I'll show it to you when we're alone and it will be our little secret." He winked at Sam and he gave a nod in return. _

_Ratchet walked up and slapped Ironhide at the back of his head. He ignored Ironhide's cry and knelt to Sam. "My name is Ratchet. I'm the Autobot's medic."_

_Sam gave a smile. "Hi, Ratchet. Sorry to called you old. You were yelling at Cliff so I got mad."_

_Ratchet gave a small smile. "Don't worry, I understand. Just make sure you don't call me old, ok?"_

_Sam nodded. BumbleBee came up and gave a few beep and chirp since his vocal cords are damage. Ratchet was about to translate for him, but was beaten to the punch. "Hi, BumbleBee. That's a cute name for you." said Sam._

_BumbleBee rubbed the back of his head with his hand and looked away completely embarrassed. The others stared in shock that Sam could understand what Bee is saying._

_"You can understand him, Sam?" asked Ratchet._

_"Huh, yeah. Why? Am I not suppose to understand him?" _

_Ratchet looked at him quite fascinated. He'll have to look into this in the future. "No, it's ok really."_

_"Now that the introduction are out of the way. I would like to welcome you to Team Prime. Your new family." stated Optimus._

* * *

"Since then, Sam has been living with us here at the base." said Ratchet.

"Yeah. We even fought tooth and nail for the right to guardianship when Fowler came and demanded to hand over Sam because we are unable to take care of Sam." informed Bulkhead. "Ever since then, he's been constantly dropping by, saying he wanted to check Sam. But in truth, he just wanted to spend time with him. He was a big softy when it comes to Sam."

"As the same time, Ratchet has became a softy as well. Didn't he?" said a grinning Smokescreen.

"W-what?!" yelled an embarrass Ratchet. "Who told you that?!"

"Arcee did." Arcee glared at Smokescreen for trying to pin this on her. Smokescreen just waved off Arcee's glare, totally unaffected by it.

"Oh, yeah." Bulkhead stepped in. "Ratchet became a softy as well. When ever he gets mad, we use our secret weapon, Sam's puppy face. Ratchet can't get mad at that face."

Ratchet gave a growl. "You guys are unbelievable." Everyone laughed at Ratchet's embarrassed state.

"Sam wasn't the only human we became friends with."

"There was more?" asked Raf.

"There were three more human friends we made. They worked for the military."

"Who are they?" questioned Miko.

"They were Mikaela Banes, Will Lennox, and Robert Epps." Listed Arcee.

"Are they still working for the military? Why haven't we met them." asked Miko.

The Autobots gave a sad look. "They died in battle." informed Ratchet.

Miko looked away, feeling bad for mentioning that way. "I'm sorry, Ratchet. I didn't mean to sound disrespectful."

Ratchet shook his head. "It's ok, Miko. Like I said, it's time we tell you what happened years ago before we met you guys."

Miko began to say her next question carefully. "Can you tell us what happened to those people and this Ironhide as well?"

"They were killed." said Arcee. "They died protecting Sam."

The humans remain quiet. They could tell that they are still mourning for the lives of their fallen comrades and friend.

Smokescreen remembered something that had him wondering when Arcee told him about this. "Arcee. Can you tell us how they died and why Megatron was after Sam. You said he was after revenge. But why?"

Arcee let out a shaky breath. "This may be a shocker but, the reason why Megatron was after Sam was he wanted revenged. It was that Sam was the one that destroyed Megatron."

"WHAT?!" They couldn't believe their ears. A human defeated the leader of the Decepticons.

"But, how was that possible?"

"It was all to the AllSpark." answered Ratchet.

The humans all wondered what is the AllSpark while Smokescreen was shocked. He had believed that the AllSpark was lost in space when they launched it. But it was when he found out Sam has been the vessel all along.

Ratchet knew they were confused so he decided to tell them. "The AllSpark is a cube-like that has the power to make any technology into living being like us. Megatron wants to use that power to create more Decepticon army and take over this world. We fought for the AllSpark here on Earth. In the end, Sam struck the AllSpark into Megatron's chest and destroyed him along with the AllSpark itself. It only lasted for a few years when Megatron came back from the dead three years ago."

"But how?" wondered Raf.

"It was all because of Dark Energon and Shockwave, Decepticon's mad scientist. He repaired Megatron and revived him with Dark Energon and the Decepticons came after us and that's when the tragic day started" Ratchet said sadly.

* * *

_"Let go, Arcee! We need to go back and help them!"_

_"No, Sam. Don't let their sacrifice be in vain!"_

_Arcee was now holding Sam tightly so he wouldn't escape. She was taking him far away from the battlefield deep in the forest so he won't get involved. The Decepticons came out of nowhere and attacked the Autobots. To their horror, Megatron appeared as well. He demanded to hand over Sam for killing him in the first place. Arcee was ordered to take Sam and the humans to a hiding place to keep them safe. So Arcee, along with Ironhide, took the humans to a safe place but was stopped by Shockwave._

_Ironhide stayed behind to provide distraction so the others can escape. Sadly, it didn't last long when Shockwave easily overpowered him and killed Ironhide. Will went blind with rage when he saw his lover been brutally killed by Shockwave. His rage led him to his own demise as well as Shockwave blasted him, killing him on process. _

_Soon later, Mikaela and Epps stayed as well to provide distraction. They would risk their lives to protect Sam at all cost. The two made a great team at distracting Shockwave. By now Arcee and Sam are long gone. Though they were quickly outsmarted and Shockwave terminated the two humans._

_Arcee knew Mikaela and Epps didn't survived and made sure their sacrifice weren't going to be in vain. She was suddenly blasted off her feet and dropped Sam in the process. The two laid on the ground in pain. Arcee looked up and saw Megatron, towering Sam. _

_"No!" She tried to get up but was stomped by Starscream. Soon, more Decepticons came and each one had an defeated Autobot with them. _

_Barricade with BumbleBee, Soundwave with Ratchet, Shockwave with Bulkhead, and Bruticus with Optimus Prime. The Decepticons threw the defeated Autobots to the ground and just like Starscream, stomped them keeping them in place._

_"Well, it seems the gang is all here, well most of them." Megatron knew Shockwave destroyed an Autobot and three other humans and was very pleased things have turned out the way he planned._

_He looked down to see Sam. "It's good to see you again, worm. I still haven't forgotten of our last encounter when you smashed the AllSpark to my chest."_

_"What do you want with me?!" yelled Sam._

_Megatron placed his foot on Sam. He made sure not to squish him but only cause him pain. _

_Sam screamed in agony. Optimus began to fight against Bruticus but it was no use. He couldn't do anything except watch his beloved being crushed by Megatron. _

_"What do I want?" Megatron pretended to think about it. "I want to extinguish your life."_

_The Autobots knows what he's planning and began to struggle. They are unable to as they are seriously injured and pinned down by Decepticons. _

_Megatron raised his Fusion Cannon and aimed at Sam._

_Optimus desperately began to struggle, fearing he will lose Sam forever. "No, Megatron! Spare Sam and take me instead!" _

_"Tempting as it sounds Optimus, but the human comes first. Now, say good-bye to your little human."_

_Megatron warmed up his cannon and fired. Time went slow for the Autobots as they could only stare in horror, unable to do anything. Optimus stretched out his arms, and tried to reach out to Sam but couldn't. _

_Sam looked at Optimus one last time and uttered the words he so wanted to tell Optimus for a very long time. "I love you." The blast from Megatron's cannon made its mark and the place was engulfed with a bright light._

_Time had sped up for the Autobots._

_The light died down leaving nothing of Sam. Not even ash._

_Optimus stared lifelessly at the place where he last saw Sam. He didn't even noticed the Decepticons leaving or even Megatron's dark laughter. Optimus began to crawl to where Sam was last spotted. Energon tears started leaking out very fast and he didn't even bother to hold it in. He lost his human. He lost his mate forever. And he couldn't do a single thing. He felt useless, weak._

_Optimus screamed out his name in pain and sorrow to the heavens. So loud, that it might deafen the Autobots._

_"SAM!"_

* * *

The whole room grew silent as Ratchet finished the story. Everyone began to cry as well. Ratchet, Bulkhead, BumbleBee, and Arcee cried having to relive the whole tragic event all over again while Smokescreen, Jack, Miko, Raf, and Mrs. Darby cried for the Autobots.

"That day was suppose to be special. That day happens to be Sam's birthday, that day was the day Optimus was going to confess his feelings to Sam. Then everything fell apart when the Decepticons attacked and killed our friends and comrade."

"Ever since then, we never mentioned Sam anymore. As it only reminds us the pain of that horrible day."

"We even made sure not to mention Sam in front of Optimus. He gets very upset when someones does mention it."

Miko began to clean her face from tears. "This isn't the time to be sad, right? You now know Sam has been alive all these years ago so there is no need to be sad." Miko wanted to cheer up the Autobots from their depression state they had with them for three years now.

"Miko's right." Jack stepped in. "Sam is back, so there is no need to feel bad anymore."

Smokescreen, Raf, and June all agree on this. "So, what do you say? Let's throw a party for Sam's return." said Smokescreen.

"He's right." said Arcee. "Sam's birthday is today as well, so why not forget about the past and celebrate for his return."

The others agree as well and all left Sam's room and began to walk back to the control room. When they came back, they see Optimus awake and had started petting Sam's hair with a smile on his face, a smile that was to believe to be lost forever due to Sam's death. Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, and BumbleBee was happy to see Optimus smile again after three years ago while the others were shock to see Optimus smile for the first time.

They decided to leave those two alone again and began their usual routine. Raf and BumbleBee watching cartoons with low volume, Miko and Bulkhead began talking about monster trucks in a quiet tone for once, Jack, Arcee, and Smokescreen began chattering about random things, and Ratchet and Mrs. Darby talking about medical stuff. Their peaceful time were interrupted by an alarm.

"A high frequency signal." informed Ratchet. "With an embedded message."

"Starscream." confirm Bulkhead.

Ratchet began to read the message. "I have obtained something of interest to you which seems to be a no practical use to me."

"It's got to be the Omega Key." said Bulkhead.

"He's the one who blindsided me."

"What else could Starscream be referring to."

"There's more." informed Ratchet and began to read more. "Bring medical kit. I only ask for the surgical replacement of my T-Cog in return." A T-Cog, or Transformation Cog, is an important component to the Cybertronian which allows them to scan a vehicle and transform. Without it, they are force to stay in their original form.

"Ha! Like we're going to give Scream back his wings."

"Without the missing key, will remain a void of life."

"Broken record, I know but, it could be a trick."

"What ever the reason," everyone jumped at Optimus sudden appearance, "it is possible that Starscream does not yet realized the significance of what he holds."

"And we do know that he's incapable of flight for some time." informed Ratchet.

Optimus looked back at Sam and then to the others. "The stakes are too great for us not to consider Starscream's proposal. However, we will take precaution."

He ordered Arcee, BumbleBee, and Smokescreen to protect the base. Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Optimus have decided to confront Starscream. Optimus hesitated on leaving Sam due to his fear that he might disappear again but the humans volunteered to keep an eye out for Sam. And so, the three Bots were bridge to the location Starscream provided.

The three began to look for Starscream, leaving the Ground Bridge open, just in case if it was really a trick deployed by Starscream so that the other team and catch him redhanded.

Soon later, Bulkhead spotted Starscream who was sitting there on a rock.

"Starscream, show us the Omega Key." demanded Optimus. He got no responds back. They began to advance Starscream when he didn't replied back.

"Give it up, Scream." Bulkhead touched Starscream and fell sideways.

"We're too late." Ratchet informed. "A T-Cog won't help him now." He began to check on the now-dead Starscream. What they didn't know is that a blur just passed right by them.

The blur entered through the Ground Bridge and into the Autobot's base. The blur then revealed itself as Starscream and everything around him began to slow down thanks to his Red Energon which allows him to gain incredible speed. Like Superman and his speed. "It would have seen I have the run of the place." Starscream said with a pun.

"How easy it would be to gut you...," he said as he walked around the Autobots that stayed behind to protect the Ground Bridge, "to gut all of you. But, first thing first," he began to advance the hallway, leaving the Autobots alone, "where does Optimus keep his key ring?"

With his enhance speed, be began to check the doors down the corridors through the small windows. "Not here." He checked the next one. "Nope." Then the next. "No." The next one brought disgust in his gut. "I was wondering what happened to that wretch." Inside what he was looking was a stasis lock Airachnid trapped in a cocoon.

After that, he spotted the Omega Keys. "Ah, there you are."

Ratchet scanned the dead Starscream and came up with strange result. "Curious. Starscream has been deceased for quite some time."

"How's that possible if he just sent us a message?"

"We have been deceived." stated Optimus.

Starscream took a step back and blasted the door. The base shook, surprising everyone and the emergency sprinkler turned on wetting everybody.

"Arcee, close the Ground Bridge now!" Optimus ordered through the comm link. She grabbed the handle and everything went slow again.

Out emerges Starscream with three Omega Keys at hand. "Now that I have your trinkets, I'm free to enjoy-" he cut himself off when he saw someone he never thought to see again. "Impossible." He walked up to the Med-bay and saw a perfect view of Sam. "This boy was suppose to be terminated by Megatron three years ago. So how is he still alive?" He didn't have time to think about it when he saw the Ground Bridge began to close. "Scrap! Whatever the case, it would make a excellent present to a certain Decepticon." He quickly grabbed Sam and escaped through the Ground Bridge.

Time sped up and the Ground Bridge closed, but not fast enough to stop Starscream.

"Where's Sam?" Mrs. Darby said in panic. The three Autobots stood in horror as they stared at the empty bed. One thought ran through Arcee and BumbleBee, is that they lost Sam again.

Starscream managed to get out of the Ground Bridge before it closed on him only to be confronted by three other Autobots.

"Autobots, maintain position!" Optimus said in a very slow motion.

Starscream began to laugh at Optimus. "I'm sorry, what was that? Mblemblemble!" He walked pass the Autobots as they continue to move slowly. "You Autobots think you're so superior. But you now what you really are?" He stopped right behind them and let out a pun. "SLOW!"

Optimus turned his head back and quickly took aimed at Starscream.

Starscream whimpered at realization. "The Red Energon wore off, didn't it?"

"He has the Omega Keys!" shouted Ratchet.

Optimus looked at Starscream's arms and to his horror, he has Sam. "SAM!"

Starscream let out a girlish scream and launched a missile to distract the Autobots so he can make run for it again. He frantically opened a Ground Bridge of his own while the Autobots began to chase him.

"HAND OVER SAM, NOW!"

Not once has Starscream heard Optimus shout out so desperately before. The last time he heard it was when Megatron killed the boy. At last, Starscream finally made it to the Ground Bridge and closed right behind him.

Optimus took a risk and dived right to the Ground Bridge but it was too late. The Ground Bridge closed before he could even made it. It took moment to register what happened and he yelled out in despair. "NOOO!" His yell echoed throughout the forest.

Ratchet and Bulkhead began to worry for Optimus's well being. "We'll get him back." ensured Bulkhead.

"The keys can be of no use to Starscream while he scrounges in the wild like some scraplet. There must be _something _we can offer in exchange."

Optimus got up and didn't even bother to look at the two. "Ratchet, open the Ground Bridge." he said with no emotion.

"Optimus-"

"NOW!"

Ratchet and Bulkhead flinched at Optimus's demand. Ratchet obeyed and opened the Bridge.

The three returned to base and Optimus retired to his room. The other stared at him with sadness in their eyes.

"Ratchet, Sam's gone."

"I know, Jack. Starscream kidnapped him." Everyone flinched at the sound of stuffs being thrown from Optimus's room echoed through the base.

"He's taking it hard, isn't he?" asked Rafael.

"It's just like three years ago, today." Arcee said sadly. "Optimus had an emotional breakdown just like right now when Sam 'died'. Now, history is repeating itself."

When Optimus entered his room, he let out his pent-up emotion. He began to throw stuff across the room, destroying them in the process. When he's finish, nearly halve of his room was completely destroyed by his rampage. He grew tired and fell to his knees. His spark painfully began to ache terribly when he remembered Starscream took Sam away from him. What kind of Prime is he if he can't even protect his mate?

"Sam." His optics began to leak Energon. "SAM!" He roared out his name in despair, sorrow, and pain. Sam has just returned to him only to be taken away from him again. He should've stayed with Sam this whole time. He couldn't do anything to save Sam. He failed to protect Sam again. Just like three years ago, Sam is gone.

* * *

"I beg you, My Liege. Release me from this absurd predicament." Knock Out begged Megatron to release him from the wall.

"No. You shall serve as a constant remainder to those who dare failed me." Megatron and Dreadwing left Knock Out to suffer in his own little embarrassment.

The two returned to the bridge to discuss their next plan of action. "I cannot allow Optimus Prime to be the one to revive Cybertron. We _will_ locate the Autobot base, invade it, and retrieve the Omega Keys!"

"Been there," They found Starscream who is leaning on their main computer with a smug on his face, "done that." Megatron is not too happy to see the traitorous Starscream in his ship. "Please, pardon my unannounced visit, Lord Megatron." Starscream said as he bow down to Megatron.

Dreadwing took out his cannon and ready to fire Starscream. Megatron placed his hand on Dreadwing's shoulder to prevent him from firing. He is quite curious as to why Starscream would show his face in his warship.

"But I have come bearing peace offering." Starscream took out three Omega Keys and an unconscious Sam and present it to Megatron.

* * *

I had trouble writing this chapter so I hope it turns out well. Oh, and Sam's parents in the flashback are not Ron and Judy Witwicky, ok. There is no way I would make them bad guys. They are too cool in my opinion.

I have a feeling that you might get mad at me or something for separating Optimus and Sam again when they just reunited for so long. But its all part of the story.

So I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll off to see the new Silent Hill movie today, so see ya.


	7. Patch

Sorry it took about a week to update this story. I had to do a whole bunch of editing and changes of this chapter due to this chapter having too many flashbacks. So here is the next chapter of this story.

Please note that the italics are Starscream's memories of what happened in the past.

* * *

Chapter 7: Patch

Atop the Decepticon Warship, Megatron stares down at Starscream. It greatly confuses him as to why Starscream would be foolish enough to surrender the Omega Keys. He must have a trick up his sleeves.

"A few things of value come without a price." Megatron looked down at the three Omega Keys, four if you count Sam who's laying besides the rest of the Keys. "So tell me Starscream, what is it that you wish in return?"

Starscream kneeled before Megatron with his head down. "Only to be a Decepticon once again."

"Dreadwing is my First Lieutenant now."

"And I accept that much has changed during my absents. I only wish to serve you, my one true master. In any way you deem fit."

Megatron felt suspicious at Starscream's request. After everything Starscream pulled in the past, he still wants to serve by his side. He would have to get to the bottom of this if he want to find out what's Starscream is planning to. And he knows one thing that would allow him to. "I am deeply impress by your accomplishment, Starscream. And know that I would put your offerings to good use, whatever the outcome."

Starscream felt nervous for some reason. "Outcome?" He laughed nervously. "Of what?"

Megatron ignored Starscream and turned to Dreadwing. "See to it that Knock Out is extracted from the wall."

Knock Out began stretching his tired and cramp limb. Metals began to creak due to him being immobilized. "Ah, it's good to be back." The three are now in Knock Out's Sick-Bay with Starscream and Megatron laying on the slab. Knock Out went behind Megatron's slab and plugged in a cord. "Now, what will we be fishing for today, My Liege?"

Megatron opened his optics and glared at Starscream. "Starscream's true motive."

Starscream began to panic as Knock Out went behind the slab Starscream was laying on and used another cord and connected it right in.

* * *

_The SpaceBridge began to explode and Megatron was caught in the explosion. _

_"Decepticons! It is with deep sorrow that I note for the log. Megatron's spark has been extinguished." Starscream may have sounded so mournful, but in truth, he was grinning evilly. With Megatron gone, he can now rule the Decepticons. "All. Hail. Starscream!" _

_"All hail Starscream!" Shouted the Vehicons._

_"_Well, well." said a familiar voice. Starscream began to search for the source of the voice. The voice spoke again but this time, it's right behind him. "You certainly didn't waste any time."

Starscream gasped in shock and surprised. "Wh-what!? I just watched you perish!"

Megatron let out a amused sigh. "I did not perish then. And I'm very much with you now. The present you, as well as the past."

_"All hail Starscream!" Shouted the Vehicons._

_"I can't hear you!" Starscream sing-song, as he lifted his hand over his audio receptors._

_"All hail Starscream!"_

_"One more time!"_

_"All hail Starscream! All hail Starscream!"_

Outside of Starscream's mind, Knock Out watches in humor as he witness Starscream's little celebration through the monitor. "This is going to be _juicy_." he said in glee.

The memory ended with the past Starscream doing a victory dance, embarrassing the present Starscream. He gave a embarrass smile as he realized what was happening. "A-heh... you're inside my head, aren't you?"

"The Cortical Psychic Patch." He told Starscream. "You see there are no secrets in here, only your memories." The whole scenery vanished, leaving only a darkened area and a small light surrounding the two. "You cannot manipulate their content, or modify their outcome. What we see, is how it happen.

_A different memory is played and this one shows Optimus and Starscream._

_"If you want to be a true leader, Starscream, then stray from Megatron's path and lead the Decepticons toward peace."_

_"I would be _willing _to consider a truce, if you would be willing to bow before me, Optimus Prime."_

_Another memory is being played after the first one. This time, Starscream is with Breakdown and Knock Out at the ship's bridge. _

_"You have defied my orders yet again!" yelled Starscream._

_"My mistake, Commander Starscream." apologized Knock Out._

_Starscream walked up to Knock Out's face and yelled. "It is LORD!"_

_ The next memory shows Starscream and Soundwave with a captured Wheeljack._

_"Haven't you heard? I lead the Decepticons now!"_

A memory is being played while Megatron and Starscream began their conversation. The memory shows Starscream giving a speech to the Decepticons.

"Now, where did we leave off?" asked Megatron mockingly. "Oh yes, All Hail Starscream. A rather obvious motif, Starscream. You deem yourself more able to lead the Decepticons than myself!?"

"No!" denied Starscream. "Not any more! I have learned from my many failures, Master."

_"Esteem members of my Armada." Starscream announced to his clones. "You now stand upon the very prefaces of glory. To meet the destiny which I have so tenaciously work toward." _

_"Dynamic leadership of the Decepticons!" said one of the Starscream clones._

"That clone said it, not me!" yelled Starscream.

"It seems you would stop at nothing to disrupt my rule, including assassination!" To emphasize his point, a memory is played that shows the Starscream clones have surrounded Megatron with their rockets ready to fire.

"It was _their_ idea, not mine!" He once again accuse his clones for planning the termination of Megatron, but the next memory decided to turn against him by playing another of his plan. This one show him, an Insecticon, and Airachnid planning to use the Insecticon against Megatron.

_"With this creature under your control, and at our disposal, we might employ to terminate Megatron, allowing us to rule the Decepticons." said Starscream._

"I see no clones here! Was this their idea too?" asked Megatron.

Starscream began to panic as he was caught red-handed at that memory. "I don't remember any of this." he laughed nervously. "I must have been half-crazed at that time. A pit of Energon deficiency."

Megatron moved dangerously close to Starscream. "Tell me why I should welcome back someone, whose every waking impulse, has been to THWART ME, UNDERCUT ME, OVERTHROW ME!?"

"Not true." denied Starscream. "I have always put your well-being before my own."

Though, Starscream's next memory says a different story.

_In this memory, Starscream approaches the unconscious, floating Megatron in space due to being caught in the explosion of the SpaceBridge. He reaches over to Megatron's chest that has a huge hole over it and yanks out the Dark Energon._

"How does this revolting chapter constitute attending to my well-being?" demanded Megatron.

"I was simply trying to help, by ridding you of the dark matter polluting your body." Starscream responded.

_The next scene of memory shows the unconscious Megatron, hooked up a cable over his open chest while Starscream began to mock him. _

_"Seems I possess the only thing that will allow you rise off that slab and walk again, my dearest Megatron."_

"I even risk being buried alive for you."

_The next scene shows Starscream trying to prevent a cave-in by holding a huge boulder over his head._

_Starscream spotted Megatron watching him squirm by the weight of the boulder. "I-I did not abandon you, Master! I've returned. To save you!" The boulder continues to push down on Starscream while his strength weakens. "Look into my spark, Lord Megatron. My intention were true!"_

"Were they, Starscream!?" Megatron advances towards Starscream who's started backing away from Megatron in fear. "Were they ever!?"

_"For now who has hit rock bottom?" Starscream lifted his hand over to his audio receptors in a mocking way. "What's that? I'm sorry. I can't hear you beneath all that rumble! Farewell, Lord Megatron. May you rust in peace!" _

_He began to walk away from the cave-in but stopped when he became fully aware if he were to leave Megatron under the rumble. "But you have survived far worse. If you have manage to free yourself, you would blame me for your setback. And there is nowhere that I could possibly escape from your wrath. Or worst yet, your mindless followers will come looking for you and take credit for your rescue. Credit, that could be rightfully be mine!" He growled and yelled out in anger which echoed throughout the forest, "MEGATRON!"_

Starscream sighed and cringed when Megatron began to talk. "A word of advice? Stop thinking aloud."

Starscream began to frantic. "I don't want to play this game anymore. Take the keys and the boy, whom somehow came back from the dead! We'll pretend I was never here."

But Megatron will not allow that. "No, Starscream! There are only two possible outcomes, based upon what I find here in your twisted little mind." He spoke his next words more threatening as Starscream began to hyperventilate in fear. "If I do not deem that you are worthy of rejoining the Decepticons, _you_ will perish on this very day."

Starscream forced out a laugh. "Isn't termination rather extreme? I mean, the usual trouncing usually straightens me out, doesn't it?"

Many memories are flashing by and each and every one of those memories shows Megatron beating up Starscream for his defiance.

"Why wouldn't you wish to harness my talents for the Decepticon cause. You and I have so much deviousness to offer."

_Two Vehicons appeared with the corpse of the dead Cliffjumper. _

_"Consider it a welcome home present." said Starscream._

"See how generous I can be, My Liege?"

"When its suits you." retorted Megatron.

_Cliffjumper snarled and to attack Vehicons mercilessly._

_Starscream watched in fear. "Master! _That's_ your plan!? Bring Autobots back from the dead to attack us!?"_

"At other times, you can be quite insolent."

"Apologies." apologized Starscream. "It's just that, I've gone to so much trouble to terminate the Autobot in the first place."

"_Trouble_ would have been facing him as a gladiator."

"I've always considered my wits to be my sharpest weapon." Starscream said in a deadpan humor.

_"Wait!" Starscream said from inside the Apex Armor. He looked at Optimus and back at Dreadwing as he became suspicious of their battle formation. "You two are up to something."_

_Dreadwing pressed his remote button as the ice floor below Starscream began to glow bright red around him. It was revealed to be bombs set up by Dreadwing and exploded, causing Starscream to fall deep to the cold water of the Arctic._

"You never learn, Starscream. Your arrogance will trump your wits every time."

_"You cannot harm me while Dark Energon flows through my veins!" said the ever boasting Starscream. He took aim at the Autobots that are taking cover behind boulders. "I am invisab-Ahh!" Starscream cried out in pain as Optimus shot off Starscream's right arm._

_Next memory shows Bulkhead as he is being drained of Energon by the Energon Harvester, that is now wielded by Starscream._

_"You're a big one. This could take a while." said Starscream. Bulkhead walked slowly, due to feeling weak, to Starscream and grabbed the Energon Harvester and punched Starscream right in the face._

_The next slideshow shows Arcee staring down at Starscream who is now handcuffed and wing-cuffed._

_"What!?" yelled Starscream. "She's taking credit for scraping him now, too? That was my doing!" He should've kept his mouth shut as Arcee now took aim at Starscream in anger for killing Cliffjumper. "No! No! Please! No!" cried out Starscream franticly._

_Another memory is showed._

_"Any last words, Smokescreen?" smirked Starscream._

_Smokescreen ran straight towards Starscream who is wearing the Apex Armor. And with the help of the Phase Shifter, he phased right through the Apex Armor, kicking Starscream right off it._

_Next memory shows Starscream landing in front of Silas._

_"My T-Cog." demanded Silas._

_"Temporarily setback." said Starscream. "The Autobots have the T-Cogs. We shall find a replacement soon enough."_

_But Silas isn't going to have to wait that long. "Not soon enough, Now!" M.E.C.H soldiers have surrounded Starscream and shot him with their stun guns._

_When Starscream regained conscious, he got up and found that M.E.C.H have left already. Starscream heard a GroundBridge open and sees that the Autobots have arrived. "Autobots!" He tries to transform in order to flee, found that he couldn't. He tries it again but failed. He gasped and place his hands on his right hip. "My T-Cog!" He found out the Silas took his T-Cog and ran in panic._

"You no longer possess the ability to take flight!?" Megatron said with half amusement and half irritated. Amusement for having Starscream's T-Cog removed but irritated for Starscream having been defeated by Silas and his team.

"Ah, yes. I-I was going to bring that up." he splutter. "And as you might imagine, my predicament pains me to no end."

_"Fortunately, the Harbinger's tracking systems have remained synched with Megatron's warship. Of course, we should require a means of reaching there." The Starscream clones transformed into their jet mode in which surprises Starscream. "You can all transform?" He quickly regain his composure. "Of course you can. How else would you _fly_ to the ship. That was a test, in which you all, uh, pass!"_

"I hope that you might see fit to express your gratitude for the Omega Keys and the boy by restoring my Jet Mode." pleaded Starscream. "After all, would I not be more valuable to you with wings? Ooh, I do transform with exceptional sense of style." Flashbacks of Starscream are showing where he transforms into his Jet Mode in a sense of style as he self proclaims. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

_Starscream is wrapped in web while he is confronted by Autobots. "Megatron tried to extinguish my spark in cold blood, then all that replaced me is that traitorous wretch, Airachnid, she abandoned me! Left me for scrap! So why not rat them out?" he offered to the Autobots._

"No one asked you to leave the Decepticon force."

"I wasn't exactly made to feel welcome at that time." Starscream retorted.

_Megatron warmed up his Fusion Cannon and aimed it dangerously close to Starscream._

_"Master, please! Give me one more chance! I beg of you!" Starscream got down to his knees and begged._

"Despite the fact that I'd seen the error of my ways, and dedicated my spark to you?"

_"I have gain a clear understanding of my place in this universe. Of who I am. Of who I was always meant to be." He told Soundwave. "Starscream, Second-in-Command, humble servant to Lord Megatron."_

"Until the next opportunity arrives to subvert me." said Megatron.

_"And how is the patient doing, today?" Starscream asked Knock Out._

_Knock Out let out a sigh and replied. "Same old." He said very bored._

_"An inglorious fate, that he should remain in this vegetated state." Starscream said with a small smirk on his faceplate._

_"On the contrary," he began to inform Starscream, "Megatron's body may be scrap metal, but his mind is still percolating."_

_"Keep that to yourself." He quickly shushed Knock Out. He spoke quietly to Knock Out. "That blasted Soundwave sees and hears everything."_

_"The eyes and ears of the Decepticons."_

_"Well, as long as their master remains in limbo, so does their cause. The Decepticons deserve a strong, alert leader."_

_"One who would require a loyal Second-in-Command." Knock Out said dropping down a hint behind his words._

_Starscream chuckled as he caught on what Knock Out was trying to say. "A candidate would need to earn that post, by making a strong case to said eyes and ears." _

_"A case for showing mercy, Lord Starscream?" smirked Knock Out._

In the real world outside of Starscream's head, Knock Out starts to panic as he realized that Starscream's memories will incriminate him as well. "Uh-oh! Does this thing has a fast-forward button? Or better yet, erase!?" Knock Out began to randomly press any button furiously trying to change the memory of his conversation with Starscream. He regret of ever saying that this would be 'juicy'. But it only made things worst for him.

_"Knock Out, if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave, before the historical record?" Starscream and Knock Out came back to the Sick-Bay with Soundwave behind for Megatron's condition._

_"Simply put," Knock Out started, "unaided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber, forever."_

_"Our master would not have wanted to be seen this way, to stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body. It's not just." Starscream spoke sounding so sincere, trying to convince Soundwave that Megatron will forever be in a coma, no matter what._

_Soundwave walked up and pointed at the monitor which reads brainwave activity._

_Knock Out followed to where Soundwave pointed and spoke to clarify the meaning. "Brainwave activity. Not evidence of consciousness, but merely of an endless dream from which Megatron may never wake."_

_"Soundwave, we must face reality. Megatron is lost to us." _

_"The only honorable option, would be to show him mercy." Knock Out said with his head down._

_"A simple throw of the switch."_

"When Megatron comes out of it, he'll do more than just stick me back into the wall. He'll have Starscream's head _and_ mine." His gaze landed at Megatron's unconscious body when he panicked. "But," he thought deviously, "if I disconnect without a proper power down, the link is severed and..." He walked to the back of the slab where Megatron is occupying and stared at the cord that is connected to the slab. "The big guy will never emerge from Starscream's head." He grabbed the Patch cable and was about to yank it out but was stopped by a hand.

Dreadwing stares at Knock Out in suspicion. "Everything... okay here?" He said deeply, letting go of Knock Out's hand.

"Just checking the cable integrity." Knock Out replied. Both of their attention were caught when Megatron began to speak.

"Is it any wonder that I come to value loyalty above all else?"

Starscream chuckled a little. "Well you know, we _are _Decepticons. I'm sure that even your beloved Dreadwing isn't perfect."

"No one is perfect, Starscream." said Megatron. "But like his departed twin, Dreadwing understands honor."

_"Awaken, warrior. Rise and serve your new master!"_

_The huge metal square pod opened and a tall, green Decepticon, that resembles exactly like Dreadwing but his armor blue while the Decepticon's armor is green, walks out from its pod and crouch down to Starscream's level. "Skyquake serves only one master."_

_"Excellent. Your loyalty and devotion will set a fine example for the troops. No need to be timid, Skyquake, you may bow." Starscream grinned._

_"You fail to grasp my meaning." glared Skyquake. "I am here on a mission, assigned to me by my one master, Megatron!"_

_Starscream growled at the name. "Yes, him. Sadly, Megatron is no longer with us."_

_"Impossible." Skyquake said in disbelief._

_Starscream grew annoyed whenever someone looks surprised or shocked when they found out Megatron had died. "Why is this so difficult for everyone to accept."_

_Another flashback is played. Skyquake transformed and BumbleBee quickly took action and jumped on top of him. Skyquake began to fall far from the sky at a increasing speed. BumbleBee quickly jumped off of Skyquake and landed on top of Fowler's jet. Skyquake crashed landed and resulted to his death._

_Later that day, Starscream appeared with a Dark Energon shard at hand. "Ah, the gravesite of the mighty Skyquake. So quick to reject my authority while you lived. But, as the first of my reanimated warriors, you shall bow to my command." _

_Starscream broke the shard in two and threw one half of the shard to Skyquake's grave and the other to himself. His optics changed from red to purple. "Ah, yes! Power of Dark Energon, be mine!" His whole body frame burst in purple flames as he laughed in delight. "Symbiosis! I can feel it!"_

"I can understand that he perish that day." Megatron said mournfully.

Starscream chuckled nervously. "Well, Skyquake is neither living or dead. And no doubt continues to wonder through some dimensional nether realm in search of his missing limb."

"It would be wise to keep that to yourself around the warship." He warned Starscream as he knows what would happen if Dreadwing finds out about his brother.

But it was too late. Dreadwing had heard and seen everything that had happened to his beloved twin brother. He found out that his brother's grave has been disrespected by bringing him back from the dead as a mindless zombie and nows wonders in a different dimension. To say, he was feeling overcome with rage.

Knock Out noticed the mood around the Sick-Bay and decided to break the tension. "Awkward." He rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

Megatron's words finally sinked in to Starscream's head. "Does this mean...?" he yelled hopefully.

"Yes." He snarled, already regretting his decision. "I will allow you to return to our ranks. If only because... you are more valuable beside me than against me."

"Thank the AllSpark!" Starscream fell to his knees as he thanked Megatron for another chance. He quickly realized what he said and corrected himself. "I meant the actual AllSpark not the AllSpark boy. I mean, why would I be thanking the boy. It's silly." He forced a laugh and a smile.

Megatron ignored Starscream ranting and spoked. "Infighting has nearly destroyed the Decepticons during your absence. We are to operate as a united front if we are to revive and conquer Cybertron. That means each and every one of us... _Knock Out_!" He glared at Knock Out through the monitor knowing Knock Out is watching.

Knock Out shuddered in fear. "Megatron sure knows how to 'Patch' things up, ay Dreadwing?" He looked around the Bay and saw no Dreadwing. "Dreawing?"

The Second-in-Command is instead on the outer hull of the Nemesis, and aims a scream of rage at the dark and stormy sky.

* * *

Megatron and Starscream awoke from their slumber and got off of their slab. Knock Out forced a sheepish chuckle when Megatron looked at him. "Find anything interesting, Lord Megatron?" Wrong choice of words he thought to himself.

Megatron ignored him and walked out of the Sick-Bay, He stopped when he saw Soundwave just outside the Bay. "What is it, Soundwave?"

Soundwave played a recording that is dated just a few minutes ago. _'Tell Lord Megatron that I have arrived.'_

Megatron grinned in delight while Knock Out and Starscream shivered in fear as they recognized that cold voice. "Ah, Shockwave! Excellent! Take me to him." Soundwave nodded a little and escorted Megatron to the bridge, followed by Knock Out and Starscream.

Once they arrived, Shockwave kneeled before Megatron. Shockwave is a huge Decepticon, a bit taller than Megatron by an inch or two, with only one optic which makes him even more frightening. His left arm is a laser cannon instead of a hand. His purple armor is so strong, it could almost rival that of the Apex Armor. He is known to be the Decepticon's 'Mad Scientist'.

"All hail Lord Megatron!" Shockwave said as his greeting. His other subordinates followed as well.

Megatron felt honored to have such a very strong and loyal Decepticon like Shockwave and Soundwave under his command. "Rise up, my loyalists. I am very glad that you have made it, Shockwave. As I have work for you to do." He motioned Shockwave and few others to follow him.

"I live only to serve you, My Master."

As they all walk to their destination, Megatron decided to start up a conversation with Shockwave. "And how are your projects coming along?" he asked.

"Project: Dinobots is a complete failure, My Lord. Grimlock and his teammates have manage to escape from their prison before I can make the finishing touch." He remembered at the one memory where Grimlock bit off Shockwave's left arm in his T-Rex mode and severely wounded him. This resulted his other project being put on hold while he recovers from his wound.

"I see. And how about the other project that I heard rumors about?"

"Project: Predacons." he informed. "It's almost the same thing as Project: Dinobots, but instead of transforming into prehistoric creatures, they transform into savage, machine beasts. For example, one Predacon, Designation: Predaking, transforms into Earth's mythical and powerful creature, the Dragon. He will be known as the Ultimate Autobot Hunter."

"Excellent, Shockwave. Can't wait to see that project be put in action."

They have reached to a different Sick-Bay, in which lies the body of Breakdown, and Sam.

Shockwave was quite surprised to see Sam again. "The boy's alive. But how? He was terminated by your hands, Lord Megatron."

"We believed that it has something to do with the AllSpark or the Iacon Relic that he possess which saved the boy's life from death." informed Megatron. "It must have teleported him to the sands of Egypt where we found him unconscious."

Shockwave walked up to the two bodies and stares at Sam. "What a fascinating specimen. I must conduct experiment."

Megatron quickly lifted a hand. "I can't let that happen, Shockwave. Like I said before, I have work for you to do."

Shockwave bowed to Megatron as an apology. "What is it that you want be to do?"

"I want you to make the boy into a Cybertronian, with no trace of human flesh anywhere."

This shocked everyone except for Shockwave and Soundwave as they were unaffected by Megatron's words. They heard a small sound coming from Sam. It would have seem he has awoken.

"How are you feeling, boy." asked Megatron.

Sam stared at him with those cold and emotionless eyes in which greatly pleases Megatron to see his words have affected the boy's mind. "Nothing." Sam replied with no emotion as well.

"Have you considered my offering?" In which Sam replied with a nod. "What is your answer?"

Sam spoke with a dark voice. "I want the power to destroy all those whom caused me pain, misery. I want to be set free from this world of pain, betrayal, and lies. I want revenge."

Starscream and Knock Out felt a shiver of fear course through their body. The way Sam spoke was dark, evil, and hate.

Megatron laughed at his own success. "Very well, Sam. You shall have your wish. Shockwave here will help you make that wish come true. By turning you into one of us. For you will no longer be a human anymore, you will be a Cybertronian, a Decepticon. Shockwave will tap into the power of the AllSpark within you and transform you into a machine. For now, we will put you into stasis lock so you won't feel any pain."

Sam nodded and closed his eyes, clearly ready for the procedure.

"I'm sure you know what to do, Shockwave?"

"Yes, but what about the other body?"

Megatron looked at Breakdown's body and spoke in a mocking manner. "It would have seem I forgot all about you, Silas." Megatron tore off Breakdown's chest and revealed Silas.

"Please, Lord Megatron," Silas begged pathetically, "all I want is to serve you, be one of you."

"I'm afraid your service isn't require no more, at least you being alive that is." He took out his Energon blade and stabbed Silas, killing him in the process. "If you want a specimen for your experiment, Shockwave, look no further." He offered the scientist the dead body of Silas in which he is connected to Breakdown's body.

"I accept your offer, Lord Megatron." He bowed to Megatron. "I would like to start on the assignment you gave me, if you will."

"Yes, of course." He began to walked out of the Bay until he stopped. "Here, Shockwave." Megatron threw a shard of Dark Energon at him. "Make sure the boy is infused with the power of Dark Energon. It will help him accomplish his goal." With that, he left Shockwave to start on his work.

He ordered Knock Out to start the surgical replacement of Starscream's T-Cog. Once he's finish, he is to start on figuring out how to use the Omega Keys for restoring Cybertron.

As for himself, he decided to fix Sam a very weapon of his own, with the help of The Forge of Solus Prime. Soon, the Autobots will face an enemy that will be their downfall.

"Soon, Optimus! You will be defeated by the hands of your new enemy and there is nothing you can do to stop him! No matter what you say."

* * *

I'm so glad that this chapter is finish. Too much work for this one. Hope you like this chapter. And I hope you like on what I planned for Sam in the future.

I will start on writing the next chapter of 'A New Beginning'. I had writer's block on that story but now got an idea for the next chapter. Once I update on 'A New Beginning', I will start writing more chapters of this story.

So until then!


	8. Regeneration

Sorry it took so long. Like I said in the last chapter, I began to write a new chapter for 'A New Beginning' and updated last Saturday.

So here is a new chapter for 'Broken Souls'. Though I might be planning to change the title of the story to a more better one in the very near future. And I will change the title of the chapters too. This was suppose to be Chapter 7 but know it's Chapter 8. The Prologue will now be Chapter 1 and so on.

But anyway, enjoy reading this new chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Regeneration

During Optimus's emotional breakdown, June had taken the kids home knowing that the Autobots would want some alone time after losing Sam again and failing to protect him. The humans blamed themselves for letting Starscream kidnap Sam right in front of them. Ratchet told them that it's no ones fault that Sam was taking right under their noses. The humans can see right through the Autobots's optics. They blame themselves for falling for Starscream's trap and letting him take Sam.

Once they left, the Autobots retired to their own rooms, going to grieve on their loss and failure. Even Smokescreen left to grieve as well. Even though he never knew Sam, he felt that he failed as a warrior, a guardian for the boy. He was left behind to guard the base, to protect Sam. And he failed, he let Starscream take Sam away, he let Optimus down.

The next day, the base was even quite. They are still down for what happened yesterday. All were presence at the main control room, including Optimus. It surprises them to see the emotion that was flowing in his optics. The time when Sam 'died', his optics were dead, void of any sign of life. But this time, his optics were filled with determination. Determined to save Sam from Starscream's clutches. Seeing their leader like this got them determined to save Sam from Starscream.

The thing is, they have no lead on Starscream whatsoever. That will all change when they were contacted by what they believed to be Starscream, but to their surprise, it was Dreadwing, requesting a meeting with the Autobots.

They bridged out to a remote location, ready at arms. The whole area was fogged up, making the perfect place for Dreadwing to meet with the Autobots without being detected by the Decepticons.

"I an not here to fight," Dreadwing appeared from the thick fog to show his presence, "but to give you this." In front of him was the Forge of Solus Prime.

"Dreadwing, what do you ask in returned?" Optimus asked Dreadwing.

"Only that you use it wisely."

"And? The Omega Keys?" asked Arcee.

"In Megatron's possession, under heavy surveillance."

"Scream _did _make a deal with the Cons."

Optimus lowered his weapon and asked suspiciously, "Why?"

"A shadow of disgrace has been cast upon the Decepticons. It is a cause I no longer wish to be part of."

"Then I appeal to you again. Join us and help end this conflict once and for all."

"Betraying my kind, is not the same as accepting yours." Dreadwing began to walk away and about to transform, but Optimus stopped him.

"Before you leave, I need to know, is the boy safe?"

Dreadwing knew whom Optimus is talking to and gave a sympathy look at his direction. "I'm afraid I do not know. He was taken to a different room along with Shockwave."

"Shockwave?!" yelled Arcee. Last she heard from the Mad Scientist was when he was chasing her and Cliffjumper inside the SpaceBridge while heading to Earth from Cybertron. She believed that Shockwave might have not escaped from the SpaceBridge after it exploded, either leaving him trapped or off-lined.

"What's Shockwave doing to him?" Optimus felt fear in his spark when he heard that Shockwave was with Sam. Who knows what the one-eyed Decepticon is planning to do to his Sam.

"I am sorry, Optimus. But know this, Megatron would not allow Shockwave to cause any life-threatening experiments on the boy. As he is the key to Cybertron's restoration." Just as he's about to leave, he stopped himself to give them a dire warning. "Heed my warning, Autobots. Megatron had already forged a new weapon, a weapon of pure malice and darkness. Stronger than that of Megatron's Dark Star Saber. Also, I'd felt a dark and evil presence, which had send fear through my spark, residing in the warship. A presence that could rival that of Unicron's." Dreadwing transformed and flew off heading back to the warship.

The Autobots were at least relieve to hear that Sam would be okay, but that would mean they will have to work fast to re-obtain the Omega Keys and rescue Sam at the same time. But if Dreadwing's warning were true, then they must prepare for the worst yet to come. And so, they retreated back to base, along with the Forge of Solus Prime at hand.

Smokescreen stares at the Forge of Solus Prime in awe. The could feel such great power emitting from the Relic. "It's no Star Saber, but I bet it can shatter Megatron's blade, and put some dent into that ugly mug of his."

"It's not that kind of hammer."

"With the Decepticons in possession of all four Omega Keys," Ratchet shut his optics for awhile before opening again. He hated himself for thinking Sam as an Omega Key. "A more appropriate use of the Forge will be to use it to replicate our own."

"Even with such power their reconstruction would require a level of expertise I do not possess." Optimus told Ratchet.

"I guess we better hope Megatron doesn't destroy the Keys to prevent anyone from ever going home." Arcee moved her hand over mouth at the words that spilled from her mouth. "I'm sorry, Optimus, I didn't mean..." She just basically gave Optimus an mental image of Megatron terminating Sam to prevent anyone to use the Power of the Omega Key.

Optimus lifted his hand, a sign telling her that it's okay. But in case anyone was worry on what Arcee just said, he spoke with confident to reassuring them. "Megatron may be evil, but I believe he will use their power for their intended purpose."

"Well, I say we let him keep them and do the work for us." Everyone looked at Bulkhead like he was crazy. "I mean, what difference does it makes _who_ restores Cybertron?" They kept staring at him with their glaring optics. Bulkhead realized his mistakes and lowered his head. "That's right. Sam's with them."

Optimus forgave Bulkhead for his mistakes and decided to answer his question. "I Megatron revives Cybertron, he will no doubt use it to his political advantage."

"You-Wha... Y-You lost me." Bulkhead stuttered, couldn't keep up on what Optimus was saying.

Optimus spoke, making it easy for Bulkhead to understand. "In all likelihood, the leader of the Decepticons will portray himself as our planet's 'savior', and brand all Autobots as war criminals."

"The grand deception continues."

"Megatron's so-called 'achievement' could influence Cybertron eons to come, poisoning the sparks and minds of its returning citizens. Hardly the ideal way to begin a new age."

"But there is hope. For while Megatron may have Sam and the keys," Optimus gripped the Forge tightly at the though of Sam in Megatron's clutches, "he has yet to discover the existence of the Omega Lock itself."

The others were surprise to hear that there was more information about the Keys.

"Omega Lock?" asked Bulkhead.

"Wait... Now you lost _me_." said the confused Arcee.

"That which the four Relics were designed to activate. We must locate the device before Megatron does. And secure it, until we can recover the Keys and rescue Sam."

"There are no more Iacon entries to decode." Ratchet informed Optimus. "This 'Lock' could be anywhere on Earth."

"Actually, it is on Cybertron."

"What!?" Everyone cried out at the same time.

"How do you know?"

"Alpha Trion revealed its location to me during the message conveyed by the Star Saber." Optimus began to walk to the GroundBridge.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Ratchet felt hurt that Optimus didn't trust them with the knowledge of the Omega Lock and its location.

"Alpha Trion did not wish it so. With the Forge of Solus Prime, we now possess the means of reaching Cybertron. I must work quickly, as our tactical advantage over Megatron will not last long. " Optimus went below level to where the powers that supplies to the GroundBridge and began to modify it.

* * *

Dreadwing had returned to the ship and walked down the corridor with one thought in his mind. He was stopped when Megatron called out to him.

"Dreadwing." The said Con snarled under his breath. "I have been searching for you."

Dreadwing faced Megatron and bowed. "I am at your service, Lord Megatron."

"I recognized that Starscream's return to our ranks may be _difficult_ for you," Megatron said, emphasizing the word 'difficult', "giving the loss of your twin under his command. But your cooperation is essential. We Decepticons would be best equipped to rule a restored Cybertron, only if we are united."

"Understood. And if it pleases you, Master, I intend to reach out to our comrade, personally." He began to head to the Sick-Bay where Starscream is residing to 'reach out' to him.

"Rise and Shine." Knock Out sing-song to Starscream as he started to open his optics. "Your T-Cog transplant was a success. Yes, I am just that good." Knock Out being modest about his surgery skills to himself.

Starscream gave a happy and joyous sigh. "Finally. I can't wait to take flight and soar above the clouds."

"Starscream!" The both Cons's head turned to see at the now arrived Dreadwing. "I regret to inform you that you will not live to spread your wings ever again." Dreadwing took out his cannon from his back and took aim at Starscream and fired.

Starscream managed to dodge it and scrambled to a cornered area. "Knock Out! Help me!" He helped him alright, by fleeing.

Dreadwing ignored the fleeing Knock Out and advance on the cowering Starscream as he dropped his cannon and took out his sword.

Starscream picked up something near him to defend, a tool that might be a screw driver. "Dreadwing, what has gotten into you?" Dreadwing said nothing and slashed at the screw driver in two. "Wait, this is about Skyquake, isn't it? I thought we had put that behind us."

"So had I." Dreadwing swung his sword, missing Starscream by an inch.

"Can't you ease over the unfortunate consequence of war!? But I assure you your twin met his end with great honor!"

"WHICH YOU DISGRACED BY RAISING HIM FROM THE DEAD!"

"Oh you know about that. There must be something I can do! Some form of reparation I can offer you to alleviate your anguish!"

"YOUR SPARK WILL SUFFICE!" Dreadwing raised his sword, ready to kill but was interrupted by a yell.

"DREADWING! Stand down!" ordered Megatron.

"This DESECRATOR must pay to his action!" He yelled pointing at Starscream.

"You called this 'Loyalty', Master!?" screeched Starscream.

"I said stand down! That is an order."

"One which I cannot follow." He would have obeyed that order like the loyalist he is. But his true loyalty and love for his brother is far more important than to follow Megatron's orders. He raised his sword again, ready to kill Starscream. But a sound of a cannon being fired was heard and Dreadwing gasped in pain. He looked down to see his spark chamber destroyed leaving a hole through his chest. Dreadwing fell to the ground, dead.

The cause for his death was Megatron using Dreadwing's own cannon and fired from behind.

Starscream began to breathe rapidly while inspecting himself for damage. "I'm okay. I'M OKAY! Lord Megatron, you have my eternal thanks."

"Do not _ever _make me regret which one of you I'd spared."

* * *

"Is it my imagination or Optimus's been acting differently since that message from Alpha Trion?" questioned Arcee.

"He has been keeping things from us."

"Even Ratchet is out of the loop."

"Give me one good reason Optimus couldn't trust his own teammates? Why he couldn't told us about the Omega Lock?" Bulkhead demanded angrily.

"Because if he had, Megatron would have pulled it out of my head with his Patch." Smokescreen stepped up defending Optimus for his reason for not telling them about everything.

"Like it matters. The Cons are holding all the Keys."

"Let's not forget that the Cons have Sam as well, Bulkhead." Arcee placed her hands on her hips and glared at Bulkhead.

Bulkhead looked down and gave an apology for his idiocy of forgetting the Decepticons have Sam as well as he is the Key for reviving Cybertron.

* * *

Knock Out began to use his scanner to detect anyway to use the three Keys they have placed out on the table while Starscream paced back and forth with impatience.

"Tick-Tock, Knock Out, tick-tock. Megatron's expecting results and giving what we've just witnessed, I would say that we cannot afford to disappoint our Master."

"_We_!?" cried out Knock Out. "Unless nagging counts, I haven't seen _you _lift a finger." He picked up a Key and began to inspect it.

"_I_ am the one who brought him the Keys along with a special souvenir. Do I really need to prove myself further by deciphering how they operate too?"

"Well, perhaps if my research hadn't been sidelined by _someone's _cosmetic surgery, I might be further along right now!"

"Oh, just give here!" Starscream snarled impatience and yanked the Omega Key from Knock Out's hand. He tried cracking it with his hands in which didn't work and then resorts to hitting it against the table.

"Oh gee, why didn't _I_ think of that!?" Knock Out yelled out sarcastically.

Starscream growled and hit Knock Out with the Key, leaving a scratch mark on his paint job. Knock Out gasped in horror to see his paint job scratched up. Growling in anger, gabbed another key to use it to hit Starscream. The two keys clashed together and began to glow once they hit, leaving the two Keys locked together.

"Do you think...?" Knock Out grabbed the other key and smashed it with the others. As he predicted, the Key locked itself along the others.

"Now what?" asked Starscream. As if the Keys heard him, the keys began to glow once more.

Somewhere in the Decepticon's warship, the body of Sam Witwicky began to glow as well.

Shockwave staggered back a little, taken aback at the sudden occurrence and brightness. Shockwave checked his monitor to see if it has something to do with the AllSpark fighting off the Dark Energon that he happens to be in the middle of infusing to its host. The monitor reads only the power of the Omega Key reacting. The light beamed out of the room through the wall heading to the other Keys.

"It seems that those two fools have figured out how to use those worthless Keys." Shockwave could care less on the restoration of Cybertron. He continued to where he was interrupted; combining Sam's new body with large amount Dark Energon. He wishes nothing like that happens again. He hates being disturbed or interrupted from his work by some foolish nonsense.

The beam of light traveled across the ship until it hit its target. With the help of Sam's Key, they reveal a holographic map of Cybertron with a location maker on it.

"And that is why Dreadwing is pushing up lug nuts."

"And _we _are not."

Knock Out and Starscream took the Keys to the Bridge and showed it to Megatron. To say, he was quite pleased.

"Of course! Keys are useless without something to unlock. Target the SpaceBridge for Cybertron." Megatron ordered Soundwave.

* * *

Ratchet began to check the control monitor of the process of the GroundBridge that Optimus began to work on. He was greatly amazed to see the how it's turning out. "Yet another astonishing convergence of magic and science, courtesy of the Ancients."

"And our leader." added Smokescreen.

"It's hard to believe a few swings of that hammer and BAM..." All the Autobots marveled at the GroundBridge. But it's no longer a GroundBridge...

"Our GroundBridge is now a SpaceBridge."

Their happy moment were interrupted by a alarm sound. Ratchet read the reading they are receiving from the monitor. "Our sensors are detecting a massive Energon burst occurring outside of Earth's atmosphere. The surge of that kind can only mean one thing, activation of another SpaceBridge."

"Megatron has discovered that the Omega Lock is on Cybertron." declared Optimus.

"It appears that we have lost our advantages."

"But with Megatron unaware that we now possess the means of interstellar travel, the element of surprise remains in our favor. We must embark on this mission with every resource in our disposal."

Arcee, Bulkhead, BumbleBee, and Smokescreen walked down the corridor to the storage to retrieve various Iacon Relics they possessed to prepare for battle that will determine the fate of Cybertron.

Meanwhile, The Nemesis ship have parked near the active SpaceBridge. A whole army of Decepticons awaits at the outer hull of the ship, ready to take off.

"Starscream, assume command in my absence."

Starscream smiled in glee. "I would be honored, Master."

Megatron, along with a whole platoon of Vehicons, transformed in their jet mode and took off to their destination to Cybertron.

As the same time, the SpaceBridge from the Autobot's base fired up and the Autobots prepared to departure. Bulkhead heard a loud bang coming down the corridor. "What's he forging now?" He thought out loud. That got the other Autobot's attention as they stopped advancing to the SpaceBridge.

Optimus appeared with the newly fixed Star Saber to join with the others. "Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost. With it, rescuing Sam as well." The Autobots transformed and rolled out heading to Cybertron via SpaceBridge of their own. 'Hang on, Sam. I'm coming to save you. No matter what, I will not let this chance slip away from my grasp.' Optimus thought with determination. He knows Megatron would bring Sam in order to activate the Omega Lock. This is his chance to save his Sam and restore Cybertron at the same time.

* * *

Megatron marches down Cybertron with a large army of Decepticon's foot soldiers. A few rows down behind Megatron, three Vehicons are in possession of three Omega Keys while few others surrounds them to guard them in case of an ambush. He stopped to take in the view of Cybertron's very own desert. "According to the landmarks displayed by the Keys, the object we seek is located deep within the Sea of Rust."

Back at the base, Ratchet paces back and forth, waiting for an incoming call from Optimus. He jumped when an incoming call alerted him and rushed to answer the call. "Optimus?!"

"Uh, no, Ratchet. It's Jack." Jack said from the other line. "Is something wrong? Cuz school's been out for almost an hour and no one showed to pick us up."

"That is because the entire team is rather indispose at the moment. I suggest you obtain an alternate method of transport."

"What's he saying?" asked Miko.

"Uh, the Bots are busy."

"Then tell Ratchet to come get us. It's not like he has anything else to do." Miko sing-song in a teasing manner.

Ratchet growled under his breath in annoyance feeling insulted by Miko's teasing. "Just go home! I will be in touch later." He then hangs up on them.

"A-wha hello... He hung up."

"What crawled up his tailpipe and died?"

"Did Ratchet tell you what's going on?" asked Rafael.

"No. They seem to be keeping us in the dark a lot lately."

"You think it has something to do with Sam?"

"Maybe. After all, he is very important to the Autobots. Perhaps they are on a rescue mission."

* * *

The Decepticons walked through at the Sea of Rust in the middle of a sandstorm. Megatron looked at his detector for the direction of the object they are looking for. As they continue to walk, Smokescreen rises out of the ground with his Phase Shifter and attacked the unsuspecting Vehicons.

"Wha? What just happened?" Megatron wonders in surprise.

Smokescreen kept firing until he retreated and phased through a cliff.

"Smokescreen!? But that's impossible. The Autobots do not possess the means to-!" He cut himself off when he spotted a hunk of scrap floating from the air and crashed on top of the Vehicons. Megatron saw BumbleBee used the Polarity Gauntlet, the power to control magnet, from atop of a cliff and drove off "Crush them!" Megatron ordered the Vehicons and began to shoot BumbleBee

Next, Bulkhead used the Immobilizer and zaps them, leaving some frozen. Then later, Arcee appeared with the Apex Armor and smashes through the Cons along with BumbleBee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen.

"Defend the Keys!" A whole group Vehicons surrounds the other Cons that has the Keys in a barrier formation while the others attack the incoming Autobots.

One by one, the Autobots smashed and fired left and right to get to the Keys, and in their mind, Sam as well. Megatron decides to enter the battle and charges at them with his unsheathe Dark Star Saber. He wasn't the only one who decides to enter the fight. Optimus came alongside with his teammates with _his _Star Saber as his clash with Megatron's

"I bested your little blade once, and I'll shall do it again." They began trading blow one after the other.

The Autobots have managed to break through the Vehicon's defense and Bulkhead used the Immobilizer to freeze them while BumbleBee used his Polarity Gauntlet to retrieve the Keys from the frozen Con's hands. With one swing of his blade, Optimus sends Megatron flying to atop of a building so that the Autobots can retreat.

"I will have those keys or I will have your sparks!"

Smokescreen phases out from a nearby scenery with a smirking face. "I can help you with the last part." He showed Megatron what he meant by that.

"The Spark Extractor!" Megatron yelled out him horror to see Smokescreen possess one of the most dangerous and deadly weapon known to both Cons and Bots, the power to extracts sparks and kill every single Cybertronian.

Smokescreen phases to the ground before dropping the Spark Extractor. The result activated the Extractor obliterating all Vehicons within range. Megatron quickly hurled his Dark Star Saber, impaling it, destroying it before it could reaches and kills him as well.

When it's safe, he got down from the building to pick up his Saber and contact Starscream. "Starscream! The Autobots have seized the Omega Keys. Send reinforcements immediately!"

"Actually, Lord Megatron, Shockwave have briefed me on recent developments on a certain 'human' and we may have a more effective solution."

The Autobots have reached their destination and transformed into their robot form.

"It seems that the Decepticons did not have Sam with them all along." Arcee informed them sadly.

But that won't stop Optimus one bit. He is even more determine to save Sam from the Decepticons even if it means that he himself must invade the Decepticon's warship.

"This is where Alpha Trion said we'd find it, right?" asked Smokescreen.

"These are the coordinates." confirmed Bulkhead. They soon spotted an unknown object in which they guessed to be the Omega Lock they have been looking for. "Doesn't look like much." humored Bulkhead.

"Ratchet, we have found the Omega Lock."

Ratchet sighed in relief. "At last."

"According to Alpha Trion, the Omega Lock was a conduit to the very AllSpark itself."

"Optimus, an honor like this shouldn't belong to me." Smokescreen was about to hand over the Key to Optimus but stopped when the Keys began to glow and shake. The Omega Lock reacted as well and began to glow.

Inside of the Decepticon's warship, the body of a mysterious and unknown Decepticon began to glow in light as well.

"What is going on, Shockwave!?" demanded the mysterious Decepticon.

"It would have seem someone managed to take the Keys to its destination and activate it." answered Shockwave.

The unknown Con closed his optics in order to sense where the Keys are and who is in possession. Once he did, he opened his optics and snarled in hate, anger, and disgust. "Autobots. They have the Keys and are now activating the Omega Lock."

But Shockwave looked uninterested over the fact about the Keys and the Lock. "Ignore it. It is time to put our plan into motion."

Back to the Autobots, the ground below them shifted with four pillars rising up from the ground. The four pillars created a huge ring over their heads that fills with a shimmering energy field.

Optimus heard the sound of a jet far away and identify it to be Megatron. The Autobots went into defensive position as Megatron transformed and landed near them.

"Autobots! I would suggest that you put a halt to your task and hand over those Keys."

"And why would be do that?" yelled out Smokescreen.

A SpaceBridge opens and Starscream, Knock Out, and Soundwave steps out, carrying the three kids in airtight containers.

"So that I may hand over the humans."

"And if we refuse?" Optimus said in a challenging tone.

Once again, the SpaceBridge opens, but this time, Shockwave steps out with an airtight container at hand and gave it to Megatron. Inside that container, lies the unconscious Sam.

"SAM!" The Autobots cried out. Optimus stepped forward wanting nothing more than to just grab his Sam and hold him close but stopped when Megatron gripped on the hatch on Sam's container. Optimus stares in fear knowing what will happen to Sam if Megatron were to open the container.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Optimus." Megatron warned Optimus. "But I am feeling quite generous. I might be willing to just hand over the kids to you, free of charge. However...," He lifted Sam's container to the level of his face, "if you don't hand over the Keys, then I will have no choice but to open the boy's pod, exposing your 'mate' to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere. And then, we can _all _watch him instantly perish. Together. Just like _old times_. Déjà vu all over again. Wouldn't you agree, Optimus." Megatron laughed as he remembered the tragic event that took place three years ago.

Optimus's fist began to shake in anger and fear. He knows what Megatron was referring to. Sam's fate was in the hands of Megatron three years ago. And now, Sam's fate is now at the hands of Megatron once more. But this time, he might definitely lose Sam, forever.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took me awhile due to college and whatnot but I finished it.

I've been thinking, should I change Sam's name in the later chapters? If any of you have an idea of a name, please tell me in a review or PM. It has to sound so dark and evil in which will bring fear to all those who hear his name and be well-known throughout Cybertron, like Unicron's name. Or should I make Sam the new Unicron because that would be cool.

I would like to say Rest in Peace, Dreadwing. To me, he was a great warrior who should deserve to join the Autobots than be a Decepticon when he had the chance.

In the next chapter, Sam will finally meet the Autobots and a battle will ensure.

See ya next time!


	9. Darkest Hour! Sam vs Team Prime!

I have changed the story title to 'The Ultimate LifeForm' and the summary.

So I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I did a lot of editing for this chapter.

New Summary: A new enemy has threaten the lives of Cybertron. A war will ravage where all must untie to fight against this new foe. But will Team Prime have the strength and courage to fight against it when that enemy happens to be someone they believed to be dead for three years? The battle against the Ultimate Darkness begins.

* * *

Chapter 9: Darkest Hour! Sam vs Team Prime!

The two groups stand on Cybertron, locked in a face-off. While the Autobots have the Omega Keys, the Decepticons have the kids, including Sam. Optimus's mind is in deep turmoil. He can't decided which choice is the right choice. One part of his mind tells him to surrender the Keys and retrieve his mate. But the other part of his mind tells him that Sam wouldn't want him to surrender the Keys and that he would gladly sacrifice himself to save Cybertron.

Megatron saw that Optimus was hesitating, so he decided to 'motivate' him. He opened the hatch on Sam's pod, keeping the lid closed.

"NO!" Every single Autobots cried out, even the kids.

"Relax. The lid is still closed." Megatron ensures them. "But, I am growing quite impatient. Hand over the Keys, and I will hand you the humans."

"You said you are going to give the kids to us, free of charge."

"I said I _might_."

"Don't bother." All optics are on Jack. "The Autobots were prepare to sacrifice themselves for my planet. I'll do the same for theirs. And I'm sure Sam would say the same thing."

"Me too, creepy!"

Rafael gulped and nodded as well.

"Perhaps we should oblige them." Megatron began to open Sam's pod very slowly.

"Wait!" Megatron stopped when Optimus yelled. "If my decision doom the future of the Autobot's cause on Cybertron, so be it. But I will never forsake our human allies and my mate." He threw down his Star Saber and walked back to his team. The others follow suit as they threw down their Iacon Relics. The kids gave out a disappointed expression at their friends's action.

"Now, if you please, the Omega Keys. One at a time."

Knock Out stepped up first with Miko. "You first, big boy." He called out to Bulkhead.

Optimus gave a nod to Bulkhead to allow him to give the Key to them for Miko. He began to walk up to Knock Out for the exchange. "If I don't get the girl, I'll make you eat this Key." He slapped the Key into Knock Out's open hand.

"You're welcome." He said as he handed Miko to Bulkhead as per agreement.

Bulkhead head back to the rest while BumbleBee was up next. He gave the Key to Soundwave and he gave Rafael to BumbleBee. He then looked to where Sam was and he has the urge to just grab his former charge from Megatron and keep him safe.

Shockwave saw the desperate look on BumbleBee's face and took aim at him. "Leave now or I'll terminate the two of you."

BumbleBee gave one look at Sam and retreated back. Last but not least, Arcee's turn. She walked up to Starscream as he placed Jack on the ground.

"No tricks. The Key if you please."

Arcee handed the Key to Starscream and picked up Jack. Once the exchange are done, a SpaceBridge opens and new reinforcements surrounded the Autobots.

Back on Earth, Ratchet is receiving an incoming call. He quickly answered it in hopes that Optimus was able to activate the Omega Lock. "Optimus, were you successful?"

"Ratchet? It's June Darby, how are you?"

"Busy, Ms. Darby. I am expecting urgent news from the Autobots."

"Oh. Is Jack with them?"

"No. Why?"

"I haven't seen him all day and he isn't returning my calls."

"I will have Jack contact you immediately should I hear from him. Now if you would excuse me, I must keep the comm lines clear." With that, he hung up on June.

Soundwave, Starscream, and Knock Out insert the Keys to the Omega Lock while Megatron placed Sam on top of an empty slot. "Now bare witness as a new era dawns on Cybertron." Once all the Keys are in place, the Omega Lock activates, creating a control panel that operates the Lock's power. "Behold, the age of the Decepticons!"

With a press of a button, the Lock fires a beam of energy on a nearby ruin. The ruin began to reconstruct itself with the power of the Omega Lock into a newly pristine building.

"Shiny." Knock Out commented on the newly built building.

Optimus can only stare at Sam. He needs to come up with a plan to save him before anything else can happen to the boy. He fears that the Omega Lock might drain Sam's life energy due to him being an Omega Key. But first, he needs to get the kids safe from harm's way. "You have what you want, Megatron. This conflict is between Autobots and Decepticons. Allow me to return to return the humans to Earth."

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend it. They'll be far safer here." Optimus couldn't help but feel uneasy from Megatron's words. "Is the SpaceBridge locked on target?"

"Per your instruction, Lord Megatron."

"Excellent. Why rule only one word, when I can rule two."

The SpaceBridge portal opens over the Omega Lock site and Megatron fires another energy beam through it... to Earth, just outside of Jasper, Nevada.

June Darby attempts to call Jack once again and at the same time, got startled when she heard a loud explosion and felt the ground shake. The Autobot base's system goes haywire from the energy overload.

Ratchet began to work on fixing the system and tried to contact Optimus. "Optimus, do you read? An unknown energy spike in Earth's atmosphere is crashing all my systems. Please tell me this is related to the activation of the Omega Lock."

"If the Omega Lock can restore Cybertron, it will do the same to Earth, right?" Miko wonders aloud.

"No. It will cyberform your planet in favor of its new Matrix, destroying all indigenous life in the process."

Megatron marveled at the power he now possess. "Such raw power! What should I call my new domain? 'New Kaon' or perhaps 'Gilded Earth'?"

Optimus looked back at the kids to see them begging for them to stop destroying their planet. Then, he looked at Sam and something in him snapped when he saw the pained look on his face. Optimus leaps into action, slicing his way through the guards with his blade and lunging for the Star Saber.

Megatron charges at Optimus with his Dark Star Saber and the two clash. But due to Optimus's desperate attempt to rescue Sam and to save Earth, he overpowered Megatron, cleaving the purloined Prime arm off of him and sends the Dark Saber flying. Megatron kneels down in pain as he inspects his severed arm.

Optimus continues to charge for the Omega Lock blocking every incoming attack from the Decepticons. Starscream gets his face stamped on as he tries to stop Optimus, and the other two Decepticons dive for cover as the Star Saber hits the Omega Lock. He quickly grabbed Sam and used his own body to protect Sam from the huge explosion caused by the Lock.

The cyberforming beam dissipates, and Ratchet's equipment clears up in time to get a transmission from Optimus. "Optimus, can you read?"

"Ratchet, please open a SpaceBridge." Optimus looked down to check to see if Sam's pod is in any danger in exposing Sam to the toxic atmosphere. To his relief, not a single scratch on the container. "Don't worry, Sam, you're safe now." He clutch the pod tightly in fear of Sam being taken from him again. "I will not let anyone take you away from me." The SpaceBridge opens and quickly retread back to Earth with their human companions.

The Decepticons picked themselves up from the rubble to see the Omega Lock site completely destroyed.

"I guess we should cancel the welcome home party." Knock Out makes an ill-timed quip which earns him a backhand from Starscream.

"Attend to out Master. He requires medical attention." Starscream looked back to see the Autobot's SpaceBridge closing. "Prime! He will pay for dooming Cybertron to remain a lifeless husk!"

His ranting was cut off by Megatron's maniacal laughter. "They can run, but they can never run _home_!"

* * *

The Autobots returned to base with a gloom aura surrounding them. Ratchet could tell something might of went wrong when he spotted the children in containers. "The children!?" To his surprise, he saw Optimus with Sam in a container as well. "Sam!? What happened?" No one bothered to answer Ratchet. "Someone say something!"

"Optimus... destroyed the Omega Lock." Bulkhead decided to answer.

"What? You did-"

"What was necessary. There was no time for another prolonged battle, not with Earth in imminent danger."

"So you destroyed the only device in any universe capable of restoring our home? Optimus... _we needed that_."

"You weren't there, Doc, and it's not your place to second guess a battlefield decision!" Smokescreen snaps at Ratchet.

"It most certainly is! There had to be another way!"

"It wasn't that simple, Ratchet." said Jack. The kids have gotten out of the pod and are now getting Sam out as well so they can carry him to the Med-Bay.

"Megatron was using the Omega Lock to attack the Earth."

"Optimus saved our planet!" yelled Miko.

"What about OUR planet! All of our struggles and Energon spills and, countless sacrifices, for nothing?!"

"Right decision or wrong, what's done is done. But we have another problem here on this world. The Cons just changed the rules when they put Jack, Miko, Raf, and Sam into play."

The discussion was cut short by a call from an furious Agent Fowler. "Prime! The Pentagon are preparing to go DEFCON 1. I need to know what we're dealing with."

"To what do you refer, Agent Fowler?"

"Maybe you should step outside and see for yourselves."

Optimus could tell something is up to have Fowler and the government all riled up. "Ratchet, watch the children."

As the Autobots reach the mountaintop via elevator, they find a huge Cybertronian Fortress, that reaches all the way up to the clouds, right on their doorstep. Landing near the Autobots, Fowler run to join them to get some answers.

"Megatron has manage to accomplish the first phase of his Cyberforming of Earth... The construction of his fortress."

"In Jasper, Nevada? I don't get it. I already had the town evacuated, why here?" Fowler's question was answered when BumbleBee pointed at the descending Nemesis ship.

"Because the Decepticons have discovered the location of our base."

Megatron, still missing an arm, rallies his new silver-toned Jet Vehicons at the outer hull and gave a speech. "Our opportunity to revive Cybertron has been lost, due to the treachery of Optimus Prime! But from our fortress of New Kaon, we will instead seize control of THIS world! **DECEPTICONS! TRANSFORM AND RISE UP!**"

"I thought he never ask!" Starscream began to transform, along with the new Vehicons, and launches an attack on the Autobots and their base. "Come, my armada! Attack! Attack! ATTACK!"

The Autobots launch a counterattack on the army of Vehicons. Not only just Vehicons, a swarm army of Insecticons began to attack as well. Optimus sends a wave of energy on the next wave of Insecticons.

"Autobots, into the base!"

Bulkhead spots Fowler heading back to his helicopter. "Fowler, what are you doing!?"

"My job, two-ton!" Fowler flies up directly through the oncoming Decepticon formation and engages in battle with the Decepticon fleet.

The inside of the base shook from the attack its taking. "What is going on out there?"

"The Decepticons have invaded Jasper."

"And Fowler seems to think he could hold them off."

Fowler is now being chased by three firing Vehicons. "Special Agent Fowler to Air Defense Command, I need immediate combat support." He was soon surrounded with three Insecticons ready to fire. "C'mon, Air Defense Command." He was surprise to see the Insecticons and the Vehicons shot down by the starship called the Jackhammer. "I'll be tripled dipped. Prime! Reinforcements just arrived!"

"Agent Fowler, your military cannot prevail against the-"

"You didn't think I was going to let Team Prime have all the fun, did ya?"

Bulkhead gave a happy laugh when he heard his long time friend's voice. "It's Jackie!"

"Wheeljack!? But, how did you...?"

"I picked up a strange energy surge. Hope you don't mind the company, Doc?"

"No! It's just that after everything... well..."

"We're still in the same team, Doc, always will be." He gunned the Insecticons that are attempting to infiltrate the base and any other Decepticons around the base.

"Ratchet, prepare to bridge everyone out of here."

"We're _abandoning _the base?!" Ratchet cried out shockingly.

"The base is lost. Wheeljack and Agent Fowler can only buy us time to escape. BumbleBee, Rafael, you will depart first."

"You're splitting us up?" Rafael asked sadly.

"Shouldn't we stick together?"

"All for one and one for all?"

Optimus shook his head. "We must disperse to avoid capture until we can regroup and launch a counterattack. Survival is our only priority now."

"Well then... Guess it's time to make my move."

All heads turn to see the Autobot's long lost human finally awake from his deep slumber. He walked until he reached to the bottom staircase with his head down. His bangs of hair shadowing over his eyes.

"Sam!" They cried out happily. The Autobots were thrilled to see Sam up and walking again, hearing his voice for over three years of separation. But they were oblivious on what Sam just said earlier before.

"It's been so long, Sam. We all missed you deeply." Optimus smiled to see his beloved Sam awake for so long since the day Smokescreen rescued him from the Decepticon warship.

"Yes. As I missed you all as well."

The Autobots realized the way how Sam talks. Not a single hint of Emotion. Not only that, he doesn't seem too happy to seem them again.

"Sam, are you alright?"

"Do not worry about me, Arcee. I am completely alright. Well, that is until..." He raised his head only to have everyone to gasped in shock to see the color of Sam's brown eyes had been replaced into the color purple. "I destroy every single one of you." He finished his sentence with a dark smile on his face.

* * *

Fowler continues to evade every single attack from the Decepticons. But an Insecticon began to chase him. He spots a Vehicon heading his way. With quick thinking, he outsmarted the two by using the smoke from his now damage helicopter to temporarily blind them and have the two crash into each other.

"The day I'm outflown by a bunch of toasters, is the day I-" Fowler's little ranting was cut short when he saw the Nemesis ship moving into position over the Autobot base.

At the very tip of the ship, there stands the unknown Decepticon looking down at the base. His armors are black as the darkness. He wears the armors on his legs, arms, shoulders, chest, and his head. Blue markings runs over his armors and his purple body. He has two large sharp edges, one on each shoulder. His waist armor has three long edges that looks like giant sharp nails on his left and right hips and one covers his front. Three ruby-like-gemstone on his middle chest, forehead, and his front.

But he has his optics closed, almost as if he's in a different place. Like his body is here but his mind and soul is in another place... and in another body.

June is approaching the base by car in search of her son, but is stopped by a low-flying Vehicon. Fowler moves fast, gunning the Decepticon down before it can shoot at her. He landed near June and took her with him to safety.

"You're scrapped!" Starscream fires a pair of seeking missiles at the Jackhammer. Wheeljack maneuvers the missiles but the missile caught up to him, hitting point blank that send the Jackhammer plummeting to the ground in a trail of smoke. "And that's how you wreck a Wrecker!" Starscream brags about shooting down Wheeljack's ship.

* * *

The Autobots stare at Sam in shock. All wondering on why Sam would declare such a thing to his friends, to his family.

"What?" Optimus felt like his spark has been yanked out from his chamber.

The base shook once more from the attack from the Decepticons. Sam looks up at the ceiling to enjoy seeing the base beginning to crumble from the attack. "I thought Megatron would recover from his battle, after his failed attempt to use the power of the Omega Lock on Cybertron and on Earth, before he can launch an attack on the base. But I guess he wouldn't let this opportunity pass."

Everyone is more confuse on what he was saying. He talks almost as if he knew everything already.

As if Sam can read their minds, he decides to give them some details. "I was the one who planned all of this. I was the one who told Megatron the location of the base."

"What!?" They couldn't believe their ears and audio receptors. He was the one who planned all of this? And even told Megatron about their location?

"Sam! Why would you do all of this? Why?" Ratchet voiced out everyone's thoughts. He doesn't want to believe that their precious human would turned against them.

Sam's facial expression turned to hate. "Revenge."

"Revenge? For what?"

Sam's hate has turned to rage. "For what!? How DARE you pretend that you don't know!"

"What do you mean that we don't know!? You are not making any sense, Sam!" yelled out Ratchet.

It all happened too fast. A stream of purple electricity appeared out of nowhere and hit Ratchet full force, sending him to the other side of the base.

"Ratchet!" Arcee and BumbleBee went to help aid Ratchet only to be blasted by the same electricity.

All eyes and optics are on Sam now. To their surprise, they see his right hand crackling with electricity. Optimus can only stare in disbelief at the sight of his Sam attacking someone whom he considers them family. "Sam... How... Why?" he spoke with hurt and pain.

Sam growled having to hear the same pitiful excuse. "Why? Oh, I'll tell you why, Optimus. You guys ABANDONED ME when the Decepticons came and attacked us! You guys left me to suffer, to die! You guys led me to believe that you actually cared about me, loved me as if I was your own sparkling! YOU ALL LIED TO ME!" He would be dropping tears by now, if only he has a part of him that is still human. But no, there is _not _a single part of him that remains human. Only, an empty shell of its former self.

The Autobots were speechless. Why would Sam believed that they never cared about him. Or why would they abandoned him, let alone lie to him. They all felt hurt at the false accusation.

"That's not true! The Autobots would never do that to you. They loved you and were willing to sacrifice themselves for you." Smokescreen began to reason with him.

"You stay out of this!" Sam hissed at Smokescreen. "This has nothing to do with you! This is between me and these traitors, so back off!" He sent another electric attack on Smokescreen.

Optimus acted fast and blocked the attack with his Star Saber. "Sam, please, stop this nonsense immediately."

"I will stop once I destroy all of you!"

Something began to fizzle on Sam's right side. A huge sword have appeared by his side. The color of the sword's blade and hilt is black with blue markings. The blade appears to be a bit zigzag and the tip of the blade has two sharp edge and small space in between. The hilt has two red gemstone as well.

The Autobots were in shock to see a sword appeared out of nowhere. He suddenly charges at Optimus with that sword and Optimus quickly blocked the attack with his Saber. Everyone's optics and eyes were wide to see Sam 'floating'. Just what happened to Sam they once known and loved?

"How-"

Sam pushes back Optimus and began to fill them with details about his 'change'. "I have Megatron to thank." Why would he thank Megatron? "He was the one who opened my eyes to the truth. He granted me the power of Dark Energon to use it to destroy all those who cause me pain and misery. He's willing to set me free from the world of betrayal and lies. And all he ask is just the location of the base. How could I say 'no' to that!?"

The Autobots couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their Sammy, was now plagued, influenced by Dark Energon, along with the lies Megatron had fed him. What else has Megatron done to him?

"Quite a few things has happened to me." Sam began to answer their silent question. "Let's start with this." He indicates his sword to others. "Megatron was so kind as to create a sword of my own, with the help of the Forge of Solus Prime. The material he used was Dark Energon, along with some other scrap metals. And as to how this sword appeared out of thin air, well, let's just say that this is a holomatter. But do you know what else is a holomatter?" He pointed to himself. "Yours truly."

The Bots are confuse at this moment. How could Sam be a holoform? Could this Sam be a fake?

"What do you mean, Sam?" asked Optimus.

"What I mean is that right now, I am in my holoform and my real body is back at the warship."

"Real body?"

"Megatron has ordered Shockwave to tap into the power of the AllSpark that resides in me and made me a Cybertronian, a mech."

"You're a mech, like us?" Optimus was surprise and happy at the same time. His Sam has become just like them. A Cybertronian. That means they would be together for all eternity. Only if that were possible now. Sam has joined the Decepticons, which means he is a enemy to the Autobots.

"Prime! You all need to get out of there. The Cons are preparing to fire a massive cannon." Fowler cried out in the comm line.

"Ah, Agent Fowler, it's been a long time."

"Sam? Is that you, my boy?" Fowler must be hearing things. How is Sam alive after that incident?

Sam blasted the computers, cutting off the communication. "Well then... guess I shall attack again." Sam disappeared only to reappear above Optimus. "Now DIE!"

Optimus managed to evade the attack with a minor scratch on his shoulder blade. "Autobots, evacuate the base via SpaceBridge. Take the children to safety."

"But, Optimus-"

"Go! We don't have much time. According to Agent Fowler, Megatron plans to obliterate the base. You all need to get out of here!"

"Listen to what your leader says." Sam spoke up. "But it won't matter if you all split up. The Autobot Hunter will find you. And when he does, I'll be there to destroy you, and I'll be free from the pain you all caused me!"

"You are mistaken, Sam, we would never cause you any harm. You're very special to us, to me! Don't listen to Megatron's lies, Sam!" Optimus pleaded to Sam.

"The only lies I won't listen are yours! So here I come!" Sam charges in on Optimus with the intend to offline the Prime, the one whom caused him the most pain.

Optimus can only block every single attack Sam dishes out. There is no way in Primus's name will he ever attack Sam. He would tear out his own spark than to attack his own mate.

While Optimus is keeping Sam busy, Ratchet has opened up the SpaceBridge, allowing the Autobots to escape along with the children. Each Autobot, with their respected human partners, are sent to a different location in the USA in the hopes that it will allow them to evade capture and hopefully regroup later.

"Ha! Like I said before, it doesn't matter if you all spilt up. The Autobot Hunter will hunt you all down, one by one."

"And who is this 'Autobot Hunter'?"

"He goes by the name: Predaking." Sam quickly moved in and slash Optimus across his chest.

Optimus staggers back in pain as he clutches his wounded chest, and his now broken spark.

"Optimus, we must go now!" yelled out Ratchet. Not having to wait a respond, he grabbed Optimus's arm and placed it on his shoulders. He began to carry him the SpaceBridge much to Optimus's protest. He noticed Sam isn't doing anything to stop them from escaping. "Aren't you going to try and stop us?"

"I would but what's the point of that. I intended to prolong your suffering by watching you cower in fear in my presence. No one will be able to stop me once my plan takes action. And with the power of Dark Energon running through my veins, I will make _everyone _suffer!" Sam smirked darkly showing showing some of the fang teeth he now has.

"Sam, this isn't you. You are not the kind of person who would deliberately hurt anybody. Please, Sam, come back to us." Optimus pleaded.

"Never. The Sam you once knew is dead. You," Sam pointed at Optimus, "are the one who killed him. You are the reason he's dead." Optimus stares at him with wide optics. "Your lies are the reason I became into the person I am right now." Sam shook his head, "To think, I was about to confess my love to you three years ago before Megatron came and 'rescued' me from the pain you'd given me."

"Sam..." Optimus whispered sadly.

"You better get going. The cannon is about to fire." Sam sing-song.

Ratchet dragged Optimus to the SpaceBridge until Optimus stopped him. "Sam," Optimus began with a serious look, "I know you were brainwashed by Megatron," Sam snorted at that, "but know this; I will do whatever it takes to save you and bring you back to your old self." Sam was taken at back but never showed it. "When you do come back to your old self, I'll hold you into my arms and never let you go because I love you."

Sam's eyes went wide at Optimus's words. He quickly changed his shock look to enrage look and sent an energy wave with his blade at Optimus and Ratchet. The two quickly jumped into the SpaceBridge before the attack landed.

"It's a waste of time, Optimus." Sam growled.

The cannon fired, destroying the Autobot base in a huge explosion.

Fowler and June looked at the destroyed base in despair. "No." June covered her mouth with her hands while Fowler looked away at the scene.

Megatron and Starscream fly down to the remains, landing on the Autobot insignia

"This is the place alright."

"This _was _the place." corrected Megatron.

"United they stand, divided they fall."

"A little warning would have been nice." Sam walked up to Megatron and Starscream without a scratch from the explosion.

"Ah, Sam, how did your little reunion go with the Autobots?" asked Megatron.

Sam's holoform disappeared, and the black Decepticon descents from the warship to join with the other two Decepticons. "It went better than I expected." said the black Decepticon before smiling darkly. "Seeing me joining the Decepticons crushed their sparks into pieces. They won't be much of a threat to us."

"Excellent!" Megatron smiled, quite pleased at the results. It went better than any one of them expected. Hearing that the Autobots' spirit has been crushed assured him a victory over the long millennia conflict between the Autobots. "And how is your new body? Is it to your liking?"

The black Decepticon inspects his own body. "Yes. It's perfect."

"Excellent. So, Sam, since the Autobots managed to escape, what would you do?"

Sam thought for a bit before answering. "I believe I should change my human name for the time being, don't you think?"

"Of course. Have you thought a name for yourself?"

Sam nodded. "Metatron."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to do a lot of editing of this chapter to try and make it good. I hope it turned out good though.

If you want to know Sam's new appearance, look for it at my profile. I have it as my avatar. If you want a better look; google image Blaster Dark and you'll find it. I chose this because I can't even think of a new appearance for Sam and it fits Sam very well. As for the name, I named him after the archangel Metatron (or Metraton), the Agent of God. Sam's alternate form is a jet form, same as Megatron's.

I will be posting the next chapter next week since I need to come up with an idea for the next chapter since Transformers: Prime had a season finale. That is why I had to change how the ending went since I don't know if Optimus survived the attack or if he managed to escape somehow.

Well, see you until the next chapter and hoped you liked this chapter.


	10. Rise of the new Lord of Chaos

I hope this chapter is better than the last one which I didn't get any reviews. It really did make me sad.

So anyways, here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 10: Rise of the new Lord of Chaos

The city of Iacon is in total chaos. Cannons are being fired, battle cries are heard, Energon are being spilled, and lives are taken. This war has taken a turn for the worst. Right now, the people of Cybertron are fighting against the Terrorcons, the undead.

The Aerialbots and the Combaticons are heading into battle to stop the one who caused this war and suffering.

"Alright, Onslaught, you know that we have to work together if we want to defeat these zombies and stop the Black Mech's dark ambition! This is all for the sake of our fallen leaders!" Silverbolt yelled out. As much as he hates working with the Decepticons, he knows that this is the only way to stop their common enemy.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya!" Onslaught spotted an incoming Terrorcon charging his way. He didn't have time to act fast as that Terrorcon was blasted into pieces right in front of him. "Damn it, Vortex, watch where ya shooting!" Onslaught snapped at the flying Con.

"Sorry there, boss, but you were too slow to react." He teased the Combaticon leader.

"Whatever. Anyway, the only reason we Decepticons agree to help you Autobots is because that traitor backstabbed Megatron, killed him in cold-blood and proclaim himself as the Savior of Cybertron! Who does the bastard thinks he is!?"

"For one, he's the vessel of the AllSpark..."

"I know what he is, Brawl!"

"But you said-"

"It was a rhetorical question!"

"Can't you Cons pay attention at what's at stake here!?" Air Raid yelled out to get the bickering Cons's attention.

Onslaught was about to backtalk but couldn't when some kind of purple lighting shot out right above them. Both Aerialbots and Combaticons managed to maneuver through the attack. All transformed out of their vehicle mode once they realized they have reached their destination.

"Ya see!? If you two have kept your mouths shut, we would've seen that coming!"

"Enough, Air Raid, now's not the time to fight each other." Sliverbolt place his hand on Air Raid's shoulder to calm him down.

"Aw, but where's the fun in that?"

The Bots and Cons went into fighting position when they heard his voice. They saw the Black Mech high above on a destroyed tower. They took aim on him just in case if he attacks again.

The Black Mech is unfazed by the weapons aiming at him. "If it isn't my favorite Combiners. How are you on this fine day?" He said smugly.

"You! I'm going to tear out your spark for killing Lord Megatron!" Onslaught yelled out in anger.

The Black Mech just smirked at the empty threat. "Do you really think that you can destroy me?"

"No." The Black Mech just raised an eyebrow at Silverbolt while the others stare at him with wide optics. "I made a promise to my sparkmate, BumbleBee, to save you from the darkness that controls you... Sam!"

Sam snarled at being called by his human name. "Don't call me by that name! My name is Metatron!" He used his dark blade, the Vorpal Saber, to sent a dark energy wave at the Combiners. "I am controlled by nothing. This is my free will!"

They disperse from their position to avoid the attack. "Who cares! We Decepticons want revenge for our master! Combaticons, combine into Bruticus!" Onslaught ordered his Combaticons.

The Combaticons transformed into their vehicle form and began to combine themselves. Blast Off formed the right arm of Bruticus, Vortex formed the left arm of Bruticus, Swindle formed the right leg of Bruticus, Brawl formed the left leg of Bruticus, and Onslaught formed the head, torso and thighs of Bruticus. The Combaticons merged themselves as Bruticus.

Silverbolt could tell they are serious. He just hopes BumbleBee could forgive him for not keeping his promise. He knows Sam means a lot to BumbleBee and it will devastate the poor young scout if his best friend is killed again. "Alright, Aerialbots, we must stop Sam at all cost and save him from the darkness! Aerialbots, combine into Superion!"

Air Raid began to form the right leg of Superion. Slingshot formed the left arm, Fireflight formed the right arm, Skydive formed the left leg, and Silverbolt formed the torso and head of Superion. They merged together into Superion.

Sam was not threaten by their transformation, he only stares down at them with small pity. He had gave them an offer; an offer to join him and help him bring peace to Cybertron. But it looks like every single Cybertronian are influenced by the lies and deception of Megatron and Optimus. "I see. It looks like I have to get rid of you all." He raised his hand up to the sky and shout out, "Trypticon, transform and destroy!"

Bruticus and Superion looked up and saw the Decepticon warship, Nemesis, above him. The Nemesis ship began to transform slowly due to its gigantic size. Soon later, legs, arms, and tail have appeared. It landed on the ground which shook the whole place, causing the Combiners and many others that are near them to lose their balance. A head shaped like a T-Rex has emerged from between the shoulders.

It gave out a loud deafening roar. A roar that means that he's free from his imprisonment, free from being nothing more than a battleship for the Decepticons, free to roam around in his true form.

"At long last, I. Am. FREE!" Trypticon roar once again causing Bruticus and Superion to cover their audio receptors.

Silverbolt and Air Raid had forgotten just how big the titan Decepticon really is. They remembered just how troublesome it was to invade inside of him when he was in the form of a space station. They also had a hard time to defeat him when he transformed back into his robot form when the two of them, plus Jetfire, destroyed Trypticon's T-Cog, forcing him back into his robot mode.

"Trypticon!" Sam called out to the titan Decepticon. The said Con looked down at the Black Mech. "It's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain! Now attack, Trypticon!"

"Yes, Lord Metatron!" Trypticon took out his missle launchers and his energy blaster from his shoulder and fired at the Combiners.

The Combiners couldn't dodge everything due to them being slow from their combined form. Countless attack from Trypticon caused them to return back to their original forms fall to the ground with severed damage.

The attack seized when Sam raised a hand. "I'll ask you again; join me, and together we will bring peace and harmony back to Cybertron, back to the way things were before Megatron decided to cause a meaningless war."

"Never!" Both the Combiners said in pain.

"We live to serve Lord Megatron!" Onslaught declared.

"And our loyalty is with Optimus Prime!" Sliverbolt declared as well.

Sam shook his head in pity. Looks like he has no choice. They show great promising, but their blind conviction only led them to their doom. "Guess I have no other choice. I gave you a choice to save yourself. Now, this is where you end. Trypticon! Destroy them." Sam ordered as he jumped on Trypticon's shoulder to withness their demise.

Trypticon opened his jaw to charge his weapon from inside his mouth. Both the Combaticons and Aerialbots can only await for their demise. Trypticon released his energy blast, annihilating everything in its path. The Combiners closed their optics as the blast hit its target.

* * *

Optimus jolted up from his sleep. His spark began to beat rapidly from the dream that he just had. Thing is, he can't seem to remember bits from his dream. All he remembers is that Iacon was being attacked by Trypticon and an unknown Black Decepticon. But for some reason, he seems to know who's that Black Decepticon. And his name. The name is unfamiliar to him yet familiar at the same time. Just who is he?

Optimus looked around his surrounding and saw that he was inside of a cave or some sort. He recalled the event that took place back at the base. The Decepticons found the location of their base. Everyone split up and hid in different location of the US. And Sam... His spark ache in pain as he remembered what Sam has done and what has become of him. Sam became a Decepticon, he gave Megatron the location of their base, and he became a mech. And he did it all for revenge. He blames them, accused them for being the source of his pain, for betraying him. And is all because of a lie Megatron told him. But why? Why would Sam believe something that he knows that it isn't true? Could it be that he's being controlled by Dark Energon?

A loud footsteps echoed in the cavern which broke his train of thoughts. Optimus took aim and shot at the incoming intruder but only to get yelled at by the said intruder. "Damn it, Optimus, put that thing down or else I'll force you! You almost shot me right in the face!" yelled Ratchet.

"Sorry, Ratchet." Optimus winced from the pain in his chest.

"Now look at what you did!" Ratchet crouch down to inspect Optimus's chest. "Great! Now I have to heal that wound on your chest again." He began to work on repairing Optimus's wounded chest.

"Thank you, Ratchet." He mumbled.

Ratchet could tell something is bothering Optimus by the way he keeps staring into space. "Something bothering you, Optimus?"

"I just have a lot of things going on in my mind."

"Does it has to do with Sam?" Ratchet saw Optimus's hand twitch a little. It looks like Sam is going to be a touchy subject once again. "Sorry, Optimus, I didn't mean to offend you."

"There is no need for apology." Ratchet slowly nodded and continued to repair Optimus's chest. "To answer your question, Ratchet, yes and no."

Ratchet raised a questioning eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"Well, I had a dream."

"A dream?"

Optimus gave a nod. "I dreamt that Iacon was attacked."

Ratchet stopped his treatment and looked at him with a sharp look. "Attacked?"

"Yes. In that dream, I saw Autobots and Decepticons fighting along side each other."

Ratchet was now intrigued by this dream. He continued to pay close attention on Optimus's dream while he patch Optimus up. "And why are they fighting together?" Great, now he sounds like a therapist, the self proclaimed doctors in his opinion.

Optimus closed his optics and concentrated on the dream. "I don't know. But I do know that they are fighting a common enemy. The Terrorcons." Ratchet became confused at his dream. Terrorcons are dead warriors whom are brought back to life as zombies by the power of Dark Energon. He remembered fighting a swarm of them with Optimus here on Earth. They are almost unbeatable. Just what kind of dream is it? "I also saw the Combaticons and the Aerialbots fighting against Trypticon and a Black Decepticon."

"Trypticon and a Black Decepticon?" He had heard of Trypticon before. He used to be the Decepticon's space station whom shot down any escaping Autobot's ship leaving Cybertron. He heard Silverbolt, Air Raid, and Jetfire destroyed Trypticon's T-Cog, causing him to transformed back into his real form and send him falling right back to Cybertron where Optimus, BumbleBee, and Ironhide took care of him. As for the Black Decepticon, that is a mystery. He never seen or heard of a black Decepticon. "Do you know of this Black Decepticon's name?"

Optimus shook his head. "No. That's all I could remember."

Ratchet sighed. Oh well, it's just a dream anyway. But he can't shake the feeling that this wasn't some kind of a dream, but maybe a warning perhaps? He decides to ignore it for now and right now, they need to figure out what to do next. "There. All done. We must be careful for now on. I'm running low on my medical kit so we need to avoid any more injury."

"Yes, I agree."

He tried to get up on his feet but Ratchet placed his hands on his shoulders. "You need rest, Optimus. That wound Sam gave you began to infect you and I had no choice but to put you in stasis while I operated. And in case you're wondering, it's been three days since the attack and we're located deep within a forest, completely away from any human population."

Optimus knew he can't argue Ratchet when it come to the well-being of his patients. He did as he is told and laid his back against the wall. "We must regroup with the others and come up with the next course of action."

"Already did, Optimus. I contacted them two days ago. They will be here soon in the next day or two." Ratchet sat down besides Optimus feeling exhausted. He had patrolled the whole area the whole day for any signs of the Decepticons or the Autobot Hunter Sam kept talking about. Wait... Autobot Hunter? Could it be... "Optimus, about that Black Decepticon, could it be the Autobot Hunter Sam was talking about? I mean, we never even met a black Decepticon or the Hunter back on Cybertron before."

"It could be, but..."

"But?" He motioned Optimus to continue.

"I can't help but feel a sense of familiarity between him, almost as if I know that Decepticon personally."

"Can you describe how he looks like?" He may recognize that Con if he could get a description.

"It's all a blur to me. All I know is that he has black armor and blue patterns all over his body and some that might resembles ancient Cybertronian writing."

Never mind. This Decepticon seems awfully strange and different than the other 'Cons. Ratchet looked back outside the cave to see that it began to rain. With nothing else to do except wait for the others to arrive, he began to drift into recharge. "Let's get some rest. We need all the strength we can get to counterattack against the Decepticons."

"Yes." Optimus clenched his fist. "And the strength I need to save Sam from the darkness that now clouds his spark."

Ratchet gave a nod to that. The Autobots would do whatever they can to save Sam and bring him back to his old self. Ratchet closed his optics and fell into recharge with one thought in his mind; what if they can't save Sam? What if it is too late to save him? Will they have the will to actually harm him and offline him permanently? It would completely devastate them if they did offline Sam. And Optimus will carry that burden for the rest of his lifecycle.

* * *

Sam walked out of the SpaceBridge with a smile on his face. Reason for his good mood is that the Decepticons had intercepted an Autobot signal coming from space. He told the Vehicon in charge to keep it a secret and activated the SpaceBridge. Once he went through the bridge, he arrived at an unknown planet. He followed the signal and spotted at least a dozen Autobots, all preparing to leave to their ships. Sam's spark yearns to extinguish the sparks of the Autobots. Taking out his cannons, he began the attack, killing the nearest Autobot to have the others notice his presence.

The Autobots were caught by surprise by the sudden attack and began charging at Sam. But the Autobots were no match against Sam. One by one, the Autobots were blasted and slashed by Sam without any mercy. He even destroyed the ships to prevent them from fleeing. After he killed the last Autobot, he came across the Autobot Lieutenant, Ultra Magnus. He heard of Ultra Magnus from Optimus and couldn't help but feel excited. Ultra Magnus is feared among the Decepticon ranks, and what better way to test out his dark powers than on Ultra Magnus. But sadly, he must take his leave. He has other stuff he needs to attend to. Sam ordered for a SpaceBridge and jumped through the bridge with a laughter.

So here he is right now, at the Earth's core. Imagine to his surprise when he had found out the truth behind the Earth's core. The Earth's core is none other than Unicron himself.

According to the AllSpark, at the beginning of time, both Primus and the Thirteen defeated Unicron and cast him into space. Over time, matter gravitated towards Unicron's fallen form, eventually forming a planet which found an orbit around a distant star. Who would've guessed that Earth is the 'forming planet' and the 'distant star' is the Sun.

In his case, it all makes sense. The evil that blankets Earth, people committing acts of crimes and sins, declaring wars on each other, it is all because the people of Earth are the spawn of Unicron, his children. And Unicron is the one that gives life to the planet.

Now, time for his next phase of action: to steal all of Unicron's power, and destroy him once and for all. To awaken him, there must be a planetary alignment occurrence. But there is an alternate way to awaken him. He raised his arms up, and fueled Unicron with Dark Energon. Once he's finished, he heard a loud heart beating. He looked around and saw a disturbing giant optic right overhead, staring at him which began to creep him out.

The whole place began to quake as a sign to Unicron's awakening. "**_Who dares to disturb my slumber?_**"

"I dare, Lord of Chaos." Sam said with a mocking tone.

The giant optic's iris appeared to be zooming in on him. "**_I sense my blood coursing through your veins._** **_State your name._**"

Sam just smirked. "Your doom!" He took a swing of his sword and send a dark energy directly at the optic. Out of nowhere, a swarm of floating mechanical creatures intercepted the attack by using themselves as shield to protect the optic. "So, those must be the 'antibodies' I've heard about." He spoke to himself.

The area shook and multiple giant landscape of Unicron appeared. "**_Do you really think that you could defeat me, the Chaos Bringer? You may have my blood in you, but that doesn't mean you can use it to defeat me._**" He raised his foot to crush Sam.

Sam was unfazed by the multiple Unicrons and also the giant foot that's coming his way. With one swing of his sword by using with one hand, he destroyed the Unicron copy. "You are sadly mistaken. You see, the Dark Energon has fully accepted me, synching with me making me the new Lord of Chaos." He swung his sword again to destroy the rest of the Unicron copy. Once he's finished, he began to head towards Unicron's spark chamber where he will absorb all of his dark powers and ability.

Unicron figured out where's he heading and send out more copy of himself and a swarm of his antibodies to stop him. "**_You cannot stop me. I am the all powerful Unicron and you are just but a single mech who's powerless against me._**"

Sam slashed the copies and antibodies left and right as if they are nothing. He has finally reach to Unicron's spark chamber and marveled at it which will fuel him with more Dark Energon. He wasn't aware at the hand coming out from the ground until it was too late. Sam began to struggle as more copies of Unicron and the antibodies surrounded him.

"**_I've got you now, you worthless creature. This is the end for you._**" Unicron began to squeeze him, sucking the life out of Sam. But to his surprise, Sam wasn't making a sound or movement. He could still sense his blood pumping inside of Sam's body so he knows that he's still alive. Has he realized it's hopeless to fight against him and is giving up?

Sam froze when Unicron called him worthless. "You're right. I am a worthless creature." Unicron became confused. Sam began to tremble in anger for being called worthless again. One when the Autobots found him worthless, even though they never voiced it out but he knows that is what they called him when he's not around that is why they found new human friends, second is when the students called him worthless back in high school, and now this. "But this worthless creature will be the one to destroy you and change the world the way it should be; a world of ETERNAL PARADISE!" Sam began to release more dark energy, destroying all the copies and antibodies and Unicron's spar chamber in the process. "A WORLD WITH NO LIES, NO HATE, NO EVIL, NO NEGATIVE EMOTION... only peace!"

Unicron began to scream in pain. For once he felt what it is to be afraid. To be afraid of a single being overpowering him completely. And it is all because of his emotion is what gave him power. "**_This power, it's too strong! Just what ARE you?!_**"

"...The Savior of Cybertron."

* * *

A few moments after Unicron's awake, Optimus and Ratchet woke up from their recharge as the ground began to shake violently.

"What in the name of Primus is going on?!" yelled Ratchet.

Optimus walked out of the cave to see storms and volcanoes erupting. There was only one conclusion that he came up with that may have cause these natural disasters. "Unicron has risen."

"What?!" Ratchet cried out. "But how's that possible? Unicron can only be awaken when planets are aligned."

Optimus and Ratchet saw the Autobot team having trouble driving due to the disasters that is happening. They quickly went to aid their comrades.

"Optimus, what is going on?" asked Arcee has she was carrying Jack in her robot form.

"Unicron." Was all he said to her.

The rest of the Autobots and humans couldn't believe what he just said. Unicron has awaken once again. The Autobots transformed back to their robot form and kept the humans inside of them.

Back to the Decepticon fortress, Megatron stood outside the fortress while the rest cowered back inside. He himself knows the reason for this natural disaster and growled out the name in hate. "Unicron."

The ground began to fissure closing in on the Autobots. They began to make a run for it and then splitting up to avoid falling in. They noticed the storm is beginning to clear up and the volcanoes have stopped erupting. The same goes for the fissure as it stop making more cracks.

"It stopped." noted Smokescreen.

"Well said, Einstein." Miko joked.

It wasn't over when the ground began to shake again. "You said it too soon, Smoke." said Bulkhead.

Everyone was startled when something metal shot right up from the fissure. Dust began to cover the area and the ground stop shaking.

"What is that?" Miko asked.

"That is Unicron's spark chamber, or the Core of Unicron's."

The Autobots raised their weapons on the new figure that stands on top of the destroyed core. The smoke clears out and the Black Decepticon came in perfect view. Optimus stare in shock as he saw the same black mech that appeared in his dream. Black armor and blue marking on his body, it is defiantly the Black Decepticon.

"Who are you?" asked Optimus. For a second there he could have sworn he saw a pain look in his optics.

"It seems you have already forgotten me, Optimus." said the Black Con. Optimus gave a confusing look at his direction. "If you really did loved me, you would've already recognized me by now."

Optimus stare with wide optics as he figured out who he is. "Sam?"

The Autobots first stare at Optimus like he was crazy and then back at the Con for confirmation.

Sam gave a nod to Optimus's answer. "That is what I used to be called. Now, my name is Metatron." Suddenly, Sam cried out in pain as he clutch his head.

"Sam!" Optimus yelled out. He was about to go and help his mate when Sam raised his blade signaling Optimus to stop.

As Sam continues to clutch his head in pain, he sees a vision. This is strangely new to him. In his vision, he sees a huge meteor heading straight to Earth. But this meteor is made up of pure Dark Energon. Sam snapped his optics open and began to heave harshly. He began to laugh darkly as he found a new source for more power. "It seems by me destroying Unicron, I've unleashed a new ally and more source of Dark Energon."

The Autobots were shocked to hear Sam said that he offlined Unicron. Just what on Earth happened to their Sammy that they raised and loved?

Sam looked down at the Autobots. "As much as I like to continue our little chat, I have an appointment I need to get to." A GroundBridge opened behind him and began to walk to it.

"Wait, Sam!" Optimus called out.

Sam stopped and glared over his shoulder to Optimus. "Don't worry, Optimus, we'll have our alone time." Sam walked through the GroundBridge and disappeared along with the bridge.

* * *

Sam entered the ship's bridge where he meets Megatron with Soundwave working on the monitor.

"Did you received the vision?" Megatron asked knowingly.

"Yes. I don't what it is so I came to you in hopes to get some answers as to why and how I received a vision." Sam pretended to sound clueless in order to fool Megatron.

"The power of Dark Energon has granted you the ability to read into Unicron's mind in which it gave you a vision of a meteor heading towards Earth. Am I right?"

"Yes. But what so important about the Meteor?"

"That meteor contains a large amount of Dark Energon in which will fuel us with raw power. It must have made its appearance when Unicron met his demise."

"So what's our next course of action?"

"It's simple, Metatron, obtain the Dark Meteor and together, we will rule the cosmos."

Sam has a different plan. He plans to use that meteor for himself. By the looks of things, it looks like Megatron hasn't even detected anything else on that rock. He looked at the asteroid from the big screen and gave a dark smile. Soon, he will have Unicron's minion, Thunderwing, under his command. If not, then he will have no choice but to terminate him. This is all for the sake to bring peace to Cybertron.

* * *

I hope I get a review on this chapter. The last chapter I received not a single review. Maybe it's because it was thanksgiving or Black Friday.

So please review. I really appreciate it if you guys did. It will boost my confident to make more chapters.


	11. The Asteroid and the new Foe

I had a major writer's block on this chapter. You see, this little chapter is based out on _Transformers: Prime - The Game _and since I haven't played the game, it was hard for me to write this chapter.

I did start writing this chapter but I had to start all over again since it didn't really makes sense. It is why I took so long to finish this chapter. So I hope it turned out good.

So anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Asteroid and the new Foe

"The anchor's holding, Commander Metatron. Output readings remain stable." said one of the Vehicons.

"Excellent. The Dark Energon that contains in that meteor will soon be mine." Sam stares at the asteroid from the outer hull of the Nemesis Ship as it is being towed by the ship.

Sam was ordered by Megatron to retrieve the asteroid and bring it back to Darkmount since he decided to head back to Cybertron with Shockwave. Megatron is a fool for letting him go and obtain the asteroid. Megatron may know about the asteroid being entirely composed of Dark Energon, but what he doesn't know is that there is a being within the asteroid, a being that was created by Unicron eons ago to serve him. And since Unicron was killed by Sam, Thunderwing will have no choice but to serve him as he is the new Lord of Chaos.

Of course, that won't happen unless Thunderwing completes his mission that he was assigned for by Unicron. He would have to wait until Thunderwing completes his mission or if he can trick him into abandoning his mission and have him pledge his loyalty to him.

Sam jumped off the ship and landed on the asteroid's crater. When he landed, he felt a powerful presence and strong energy coming from the asteroid. Sam shivered in excitement at the thought of controlling so much power. He was sure that once all the power of the asteroid are his and Thunderwing is under his command, then he is one step closer to achieving his dream of restoring peace to Cybertron. He won't let the people of Cybertron experience his pain of lies and betrayal.

Just as he is about to start harvesting its power, the asteroid began to quake.

"What's going on?" Sam was taken by surprise at the sudden occurrence as he tried to regain his balance.

Sam heard some cracks and he began to look around for that sound. When he did, it was too late as the asteroid began to break apart. Sam carefully walked to the gap to look out of curiosity only to see two red glowing optics staring at him from deep within the meteor. It roared, causing the asteroid to break apart into huge pieces.

Sam quickly transformed into his jet mode, that almost resembles to Megatron's jet mode, and escaped from the explosion before it took him with it. The meteors fell from its orbit to Earth's surface.

Once Sam reached to the Nemesis, he transformed back to his robot mode and landed on the outer hull with somewhat grace. He saw the meteors fell to Earth along with Thunderwing. But to his luck, some chunks of the asteroid remains near the ship so at least he can absorb the power even though it contains so little energy since the asteroid broke apart. His fingers and optics twitch when he heard an annoying laughter behind him.

"What a shame that you failed on your very first mission assigned to you by Lord Megatron." Starscream said mockingly. "You failed this mission with one fell swoop! Not only were you useless in your human form, but you are still useless in your new form."

Sam suddenly snapped. He backhanded Starscream sending him flying few feet away from him. Sam walked dangerously close to the now cowering Starscream. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you want to live for a few more megacycle." Sam threaten Starscream by placing the tip of his dark blade dangerously close to his spark chamber.

"I'll keep that in mind." whimpered Starscream in fear.

Sam sheathed his sword back on his back. "Now get down there and sweep the area where the meteors landed! It must be recovered before the Autobots catch a whiff of this!"

Starscream got up and bowed a bit. "Yes, Commander Metatron." He spat quietly so Sam wouldn't hear it. He doesn't get why Megatron would appoint the former human as the Decepticon's Second-in-Command. His pride would not allow him to bow to a lowly insect. But he has no choice. One look on the Black Con brought fear in his processor. He walked back to the bridge to give out the order, leaving Sam alone on the outer hull.

Sam stared back at Earth and clenched his fists. 'I must find Thunderwing before Megatron finds out about him. No doubt he would try to have him pledge his loyalty to him once he finds him.'

* * *

The Autobots and the kids have taken refuge inside the cavern where Optimus and Ratchet took cover after the attack on the base. It has been quiet after they had seen Sam and his new body. It saddens the Autobots to see their adoptive sparkling corrupted and full of hate.

Ratchet could see Optimus is in deep thought and in truth, so was he. The Black Decepticon that Optimus spoke of in his dream was none other than Sam. So that means Sam might be planning to attack Iacon. But will it happen? Even though it was just a dream, he still couldn't shake the strange feeling that he's getting. Even if the dream will come true, how can one person cause a war where both Autobots and Decepticons are join forces and fight against Sam? Can they stop him before it could happen?

Just like Ratchet, Optimus is thinking that Sam is the Black Decepticon in his dream and he alone will start another war. He also is thinking at the part where Sam mentioned that he destroyed Unicron and his demise has given him a new ally and more source for more power. Just what kind of ally and new power is he talking about? Either way, he just have to come up with a way to stop Sam and bring him back without having to resolve to violence. There was no way he's going to lay one metal finger on his Sammy.

The silent moment was broken by a loud noise outside the cave. Believing it might be an Decepticon attack, they ready their weapon and left the cave. Once outside, they saw meteors falling from the sky.

"Cool! A Meteor Shower!" cried out Miko excitedly.

"I don't think this is your regular Meteor Shower." Ratchet stated suspiciously while trying to get a closer look on the meteors. "By Primus, those meteors are made out of Dark Energon."

"Are you certain?" asked Arcee.

"Positive."

"Do you know what this means, right?" asked Miko excitedly. "That means we can go and explore the crash site."

"Oh no! It's too dangerous to get near those meteors."

"But, Bulkhead..." whined Miko.

"Bulkhead is right. It is dangerous to let you kids get near Dark Energon. You will stay where with Ratchet while we go and check out on the crash site."

"Aw man."

Five meteors crash landed on different location. All the Autobots transformed and each headed to those location leaving Ratchet with the kids.

* * *

Optimus has reached his destination first. The sight shook his processors. Inside the huge chunk of the meteor lies the giant Thunderwing in stasis mode. But it seems that only half of Thunderwing is in that meteor. As he got near, the hand of Thunderwing began to twitch.

"Death to Matrix!" Thunderwing raised his one arm and attacked Optimus.

Optimus quickly reacted and dodged the fist that was coming his way. "Are you one of Unicron's followers?" Optimus asked Thunderwing. "Your master is gone. There is no need for us to fight."

But Thunderwing wouldn't listen to him. He continues to attack Optimus. Optimus knows there is no try and reason him so he began to fire. He cannot let Megatron take control of this giant monster, it has to be destroyed here.

Good thing that Thunderwing is incapacitated or else Ratchet would have his head. Thunderwing's attack consist of using his fist to smash the ground causing a shockwave attack and the use of his firearms. If Thunderwing was at full power, then Optimus may or may not survive this battle. And he can't afford to be offline right now. Not until he saves Sam.

Speaking of the said former human, Optimus was saved by Sam, who was located at the edge of the Nemesis Ship, by launching a cannon attack. "Decepticons, attack!" The Nemesis Ship began to fire at Thunderwing.

Optimus quickly took cover from the crossfire between the Nemesis Ship and Thunderwing. "Sam." Optimus was happy to see that Sam had saved him.

Sam glared down at Optimus and hacked into his communication line. "Don't think this means anything, Optimus. I plan to use Thunderwing's power for my own. So I suggest you leave here or else I might 'accidentally' fire at you, offlining you in the process."

Optimus reluctantly agreed and left for Sam to handle Thunderwing. Optimus smiled on what had happened right now. 'Sam still has goodness inside his spark. There really is a chance to save him from the darkness.' Optimus thought. He came up to this conclusion because one, Sam saved him from Thunderwing with great timing as he ran out of ammunition, and two is that Sam let him escape when he should've just come and attack him while he's defenseless.

"Sam... I WILL save you no matter what. So wait for me, my love." He spoked to himself. Optimus transformed into his vehicle form and drove away from the scene.

Sam's optics followed Optimus and he left the area. Once he's gone, he payed his attention to Thunderwing who began to fire back.

"Nothing will keep me from the Matrix of Leadership!" roared out Thunderwing.

Sam smirked at the challenge. "Let me show you the might of my power!" Sam jumped off the ship and charged at Thunderwing.

* * *

"So," Ratchet started, "what do you guys want to do?"

"Well, by now I would have been playing a video game if we weren't stranded here in the middle of nowhere."

Ratchet rolled his optics at Miko's childish behavior. Ratchet and the kids went back to the cave and waited for the others to return from their scouting. It has been almost two hours since the others departed and Ratchet and the kids are getting bored with nothing to do. The kids don't have their video games and Ratchet doesn't have his tools for him to work on. What is there to do?

"Um, Ratchet?" Jack spoked shyly. "Um, would it be okay for you to tell us more about Sam?" Jack saw Ratchet flinch at the question and he began to take back his words thinking he might of insulted him. "I mean you don't have to. I was just curious and I want to get to know more about Sam before you guys bring him back."

Ratchet felt warmth in his spark at Jack's words. Jack has high hopes for them to bring Sam back to his old self even though they never even met. "It's alright, Jack, I'll tell you more about Sam."

Ratchet saw Jack, Miko, and Rafael sit right next close to him, waiting for him to start. Ratchet couldn't help but let out a smile at their eagerness to know more about Sam. If Sam was still with them when the kids came into their lives, all four including Mikaela, Will, Epps, and Ironhide would have been great friends.

"Sam was a wonderful human. Every single of our day was a day full of liveliness and constant teasing." Ratchet grumbled at the last part.

"Teasing?"

"Everyday Sam would always tease me saying something about me being an old and cranky bot." Ratchet glared at the children when he heard them snicker. "Anyway, Sam was just like you guys when I think about it."

"How?" asked Raf.

"Well, lets start off with you." Ratchet pointed at Rafael. "Sam was always the brightest when it comes with technology. He was always shy and quiet when it comes to meeting new people." He remembered the day when Sam met Miekaela, Will, and Epps at the military. Sam was very quiet and often hid behind Optimus's leg when their attention are on him. It was a very cute sight for everyone.

He then pointed at Miko. "Sam was just like you, getting into trouble, wanting to get into the action. He was also a fan of playing too much video games." Ratchet scoffed when he saw the grin plastered on Miko's face. He then looked at Jack. "You remind me more of Sam, his weirdness," Ratchet ignored a 'hey' from Jack, "his leadership and being the one to take responsibility. All three of you have Sam's traits."

"Which is why all of you are overprotective of us." Rafael spoke quietly.

Ratchet gave a nod. "And which is why we didn't want to take you in. After Sam and our other friends died during that day, we didn't want to get involved with anymore humans except Fowler. After you guys came, we didn't want to lose any of you since it's like all of you are Sam's reincarnation. We don't want to lose you guys the same way we lost Sam."

Ratchet saw the kids hugging him on his fingers. "We're sorry, Ratchet." said Jack.

"We didn't know."

"I'm sorry for being stubborn when I wanted to join in on the action. I swear I'll never do it again. Well, that is until Sam comes back to his good side. After that, he and I are going to have so much fun with all the action and adventure and the butt-kicking action."

Ratchet smiled at the three kids and gave a warm hearted glare and chuckle at Miko. "Thank you. It really means to me."

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Ratchet found himself being lifted off the ground by an hand on his throat. That hand belonged to none other than Sam. "It really sickens me." Sam threw Ratchet out of the cave.

Ratchet tried to get up but Sam kicked him on the stomach casing him to cried out in pain and cough up Energon. "Sam, what are you doing? Stop this, please."

"No. You dare lie to the kids about everything that happened between us. You all never cared about me nor will you ever care for the kids." He stomped on Ratchet harshly.

"Stop this, Sam."

Sam stopped his attack on Ratchet and looked at the kids. "Can't you see the Autobots are telling the truth? They really cared about you and they cared about us."

Sam's facial expression soften. "Do not worry, kids, you are safe from those evil Autobots. I'll keep you guys safe and you will never ever get hurt from their lies ever again."

"You're wrong." yelled Miko. "They never lie and they never lied to you as well."

"She's right." Sam looked down at Ratchet. "We never lied to you. We loved you, especially Optimus. Please, Sam, come back to us. We want you back."

Sam sighed and shook his head. "I guess it can't be helped." He took aim at Ratchet with his Resonance Blaster. "Just be glad that I won't kill you right here and now. You have work to do for us." He fired his blaster at Ratchet leaving him unconscious.

Sam saw the Nemesis Ship parked right above him. A GroundBridge opened and few Vehicon squads stepped out. "Take him to the ship and have him cuffed and treated." The Vehicons nodded and dragged Ratchet to the ship.

"Sir, what about these two?"

Sam saw a Vehicon with the two struggling kids. "Take them as well. We need something to force Ratchet to work for us." Once he left with the kids to the bridge, Sam began to speak aloud. "Oh Jack, I know you are there. I want you to give a message to the Autobots that we have the kids and Ratchet. But don't worry, I'll give them back to you in perfect condition once I'm done with them, except for Ratchet. Don't know if I might spare his life or not." Sam walked in the GroundBridge and the Nemesis took off.

Jack popped out from his hiding space as he saw the ship taking off. "Come back you guys. They are in trouble and need help fast."

* * *

Sam stares at the stasis Thunderwing as the Vehicons removed pieces of the asteroid that imprisons him from movement. "Knock Out, your analysis."

"He's definitely incomplete." informed Knock Out. "Once we pull him out of the meteorite, I'm afraid he'll look like a puzzle with pieces missing."

"Your ability to state the obvious staggers the imagination." Sam spoke with sarcasm and annoyance.

"My apologies, Commander Metatron. Some of the missing components may have been embedded in fragments of the meteor that split off and fell in other locations."

"I see. Wake him up."

"Yes, sir." With a press of a button, Knock Out woke Thunderwing from his stasis. After that, Sam ordered everyone to leave the area or suffer his wrath. He even told them to keep this a secret from Megatron. Everyone quickly fled the room out of fear leaving Sam and Knock Out alone with Thunderwing.

Thunderwing went online and looked around his new surrounding. He looked down at his legs and saw that it was cuffed. "I am Thunderwing. Release me immediately!"

"I am Metatron, Second-in-Command of the Decepticons."

"Your name means nothing to me. I exists only to destroy the Matrix." Thunderwing slammed his fist near Sam as a means of frightening him. "Release me, so that I may find its host and complete my mission."

Sam was unfazed by the giant fist that had smashed near him. "Seems to me that you are in no position to make demands, Thunderwing. Even if I did released you, your body has taken on too much damage to function. However, if you swear your loyalty to me, then I promise you that I will have you repaired and provide you the opportunity to destroy the Matrix."

"HA! You, repair me?" Thunderwing looked at Knock Out which caused the said Con to flinch in fear. "You cannot even comprehend how long have I existed. The technology of my construction is beyond your grasp."

"On the contrary, my knowledge of Cybertronian Physiology is unparalleled." The door opened and Starscream began to push the now recovered Ratchet. "The Autobot known as Ratchet will restore your full functionality."

"You're out of your mind, Sam, I will never help restore a follower of Unicron." Sam pointed above him to see Miko and Rafael being held captive. "Oh no." Ratchet lowered his head down in surrender.

"So be it." growled Thunderwing. "But understand this, Metatron, once the Matrix is gone, my loyalty will return to my one true master, Unicron the Destroyer!"

Sam smirked at Thunderwing's declaration. The fool doesn't realize that Sam _is_ Unicron. "We shall see."

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to those that reviewed in the last chapter:

Tai Prime

zrexheartz

Lynn Knight

StarGazingAtMidnight

Thank you guys for reviewing, it really made me happy and I hope you guys review on this chapter as well.

Note that I also posted a new chapter on 'A New Beginning' right now and hope you guys read and review that story as well.

I won't be updating any stories for a while since it's going to be Christmas and a New Year. I will start writing if I survive the 2012 apocalypse.

Just playing with you guys. So please review and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all. :-)


	12. Thunderwing Reborn

Sorry for updating this so late. Like I said in the last chapter, this chapter, and the next after this, are based off from the _Transformers: Prime - The Game_, and I had to come up with different scenarios.

So please enjoy this chapter and sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Chapter 12: Thunderwing Reborn

Jack has been pacing back and forth for the past hour after Sam had captured Ratchet, Miko, and Rafael. He worries for them but more on Ratchet. Sam had promised that Miko and Rafael would returned safely but as for Ratchet, there is a chance that Sam _will_ actually kill Ratchet after he is done with whatever it is that Sam wants him to do. Just thinking about it got him even more worried for the medic.

His ears perked up when he heard a loud engine heading this way. Jack hid back inside the cavern and poked out his head by a bit to see whose engine is that. Relief washed over him when he saw the familiar red truck heading his way. "Optimus!" He called out while waving his arms frantically.

Optimus could tell something is not right. He doesn't see Ratchet or the other kids. And by the look on Jack's face, something must have happened to them during the past hours that the team had went off to check on the areas that those meteors had landed. Optimus transformed back to his robot form and knelt in front of Jack.

"What's wrong, Jack? Where are Ratchet, Miko and Raf?"

"They were captured! By Sam!"

"What?" Optimus asked shockingly. "Why?"

"He said that he has work for Ratchet to do and he said that he will return Miko and Raf safely after whatever it is Sam wants Ratchet to do."

"What about Ratchet?" He heard Jack said that Sam will return Miko and Raf safely, but as for Ratchet... It worries him.

"Sam said that after he is done with Ratchet, he is going to terminate him."

Optimus couldn't believe his audio receptors. Would Sam really kill Ratchet? Or is it some sort of a ruse to force the Autobots into attacking? He knows that Sam wants Ratchet repair Thunderwing. What doesn't adds up is why would he go through all that trouble to capture Ratchet. Sam knows a lot about repairs like Ratchet does, but why does he needs his help?

"Optimus, look, the others have arrive!" announced Jack.

Optimus snapped out of his thoughts to see Arcee, Bulkhead, BumbleBee, and Smokescreen arriving.

"Optimus, we got trouble!" yelled Bulkhead. "While I was fighting Starscream when I reached to the crash site, I overhead their communication line that Sam has captured Ratchet, Miko and Raf."

"Bee and I heard the same thing too when we were fighting against Knock Out and a group of 'Cons."

"Aw, you guys had all the fun." whined Smokescreen. He hates it when he doesn't gets involve in the action.

"That isn't the point, Smokescreen." snapped Arcee. "We need to find the Nemesis Ship and save the others."

"How can we do that if we don't know where it is?"

"There is two more places we need to go to where the meteors hit. Why don't we go there? There might be a chance that the Decepticons hasn't reach there yet." Bulkhead suggested.

"Wow. That is actually the smartest thing that came from your mouth." Arcee teased.

"Thank you- Hey!" Bulkhead pouted at Arcee.

"Very well then. We are going to split into two groups. Arcee, you're with BumbleBee. Bulkhead, you're with me. And Smokescreen will stay here with Jack."

BumbleBee and Arcee transformed and drove to the next location where the meteor hit. Bulkhead and Optimus transformed as well and drove to a different direction leaving Smokescreen and Jack back at the cave.

"So," Smokescreen started after a few seconds of silence, "what do you want to do?"

* * *

Arcee and BumbleBee arrived at a Decepticon outpost on a canyon which was swarmed with Decepticons. They transformed back to their robot mode to avoid any loud noises from their engine and hid behind boulders.

"Ok. They must be guarding whatever it is that is up ahead. So we got to up there and confront any Decepticons we know."

BumbleBee nodded at Arcee and the two walked quietly to the unsuspecting Decepticon troops. One by one, the two quietly took down the troops to avoid alerting the others. Arcee saw BumbleBee clearly enjoying himself taking down the Decepticons in a quietly manner and acting weird.

Once they are safe for now, Arcee began to speak in a quiet voice.

"What was that about?" She asked with a small amusement in her voice.

BumbleBee told her that all of this reminds him about a video game Sam once played a few years back called _Assassin's Creed_. How the two would always play at the base every once in awhile, surprising and creeping out the other Autobots, pretending to be assassins like in the game and pretending to assassinate everyone because they are the bad guys.

Arcee reminisced that memory. It was quite funny to see Sam and BumbleBee acting all childish. They would be roughhousing playfully, but only BumbleBee with another 'Bot. She laughed a bit when the two actually scared the living scrap out of Ratchet by surprising him out of nowhere. Ratchet had gave Bee and Sam a torturous check-up as punishment for scaring him and giving him a spark-attack.

But now is not the time to get lost through memory lane. They need to find the location of the ship from someone, and save their friends, including Sam. After a few seconds of rest, the two continue to sneak through the cliff, knocking down any 'Cons on guard. After traveling down the road, they reached up to see Decepticon miners working on removing some pieces of the meteors that seems to wedge a strange component stuck.

"Hurry it up!" ordered Knock Out while checking his nails. "That damn human wants this part immediately and if we don't hurry it up, he's gonna ruin my paint job." He finish with fear in his voice. That's not what the used-to-be-human actually said, but he was sure he will do it.

"You're ready, BumbleBee?" Arcee asked as she took out her cannons.

BumbleBee gave a nod and took out his whirling cannons. With a nod in silence, the two moved out of their hiding spot and began blasting the Decepticons.

"What the...!" cried out Knock Out surprisingly. "The Autobots! Quick you fools! Attack!"

Arcee and BumbleBee charged through the Decepticons, smashing and bashing, and blasting them with their cannons. It was quite a lot to handle them but eventually they defeated every single Vehicons. They soon corned the frighten Knock Out who has his back on the meteor.

"Talk, Knock Out, or I'll do more than ruin your paint job!" Arcee threaten. "Where is the ship?"

"How should I know? We are always moving up in the sky." Knock Out answered.

"Well then, how about you open us up a GroundBridge or else." Keeping her cannon close to Knock Out, she took out her blade and placed close to Knock Out's paint. "Or else you are going to find another vehicle to scan and I know the vehicle form you have are hard to find."

Knock Out began stammering, trying to find an escape route. He got an idea and grinned inside his head. "Oh, Sam, please save me from these 'Bots whom betrayed you."

Arcee and BumbleBee looked back with their cannons ready, ready to confront Sam, but saw nothing. They were soon pushed forward which gave Knock Out space to take out the component, transform and escape.

"Suckers!" Knock Out laughed at them.

"Quick BumbleBee! After him. We can't let Knock Out get away." The two transformed and drove after Knock Out.

Knock Out moved his rear mirror to spot Arcee and BumbleBee chasing after him. "Those two are quite persistent." He commented. He took out his blaster cannon from his roof and blasted some parts of the cliff around them to slow down the Autobots while he makes his escape.

BumbleBee and Arcee dodged those boulders but find it hard to do so with a narrow road they were driving on. The two then split up; Arcee taking the ground level while BumbleBee took the upper level in hopes of having a higher rate of catching Knock Out.

Knock Out saw this tactic and sped up more. BumbleBee made a jumped and landed in front of Knock Out.

"Hey! It's not nice to cut in front of someone!" yelled Knock Out.

BumbleBee hit his brakes and transformed back to his robot form and fired at Knock Out. The blast hit Knock Out and forced him back to his robot form as well as well as dropping the component which landed besides BumbleBee.

"Scrap!" He cursed. He soon found himself corned.

"Give it up, Knock Out. You're trapped." declared Arcee.

They weren't expecting a GroundBridge to open up besides Knock Out.

"So long, kitties. Sorry that I can't help ya." He made a jump towards the GroundBridge and disappeared along with the Bridge.

Arcee cursed before moving besides BumbleBee to inspect the machine that Knock Out was carrying.

"What do you think it is?" She asked BumbleBee. BumbleBee shrugged his shoulders indicating that he doesn't know. "Well in any case, we should take it back to Optimus. Maybe he knows."

Before any of them could grab it, they were blasted off and smashed into a boulder. They weakly looked up to see Soundwave with the Resonance Blaster. They watch as Soundwave grabbed the component and quickly escaped.

* * *

Bulkhead and Optimus arrived at a ancient ruin temple. Anxiousness begins to flow through Optimus as he enters inside the temple. He could actually sense Sam somewhere inside this mazed temple. Following his spark, he lead Bulkhead down the temple maze where they might find Sam. They reached to a small area where they found Starscream and Sam along with a piece of the meteor

"Finally." said Sam as he and Starscream have arrived at the meteor's location. "This is Thunderwing's Power Core Link. With this, and the Generator Cog, Thunderwing can be restored."

"What are they doing?" Optimus pondered to himself.

"Starscream is in there. We should grab him and make him tell us where the others are." Bulkhead smashed his fist to the nearest pillar which made a loud noise. Bulkhead cringed and Optimus faced-palmed for Bulkhead's clumsiness which alerted Starscream and Sam.

Starscream soon arrives at their hiding place. "Bulkhead. Again?" He sighed tiredly. "How tiresome."

"Starscream, give Ratchet and the kids back to us." Bulkhead said as he fired at Starscream and attempt to punch him. Starscream transformed and flew away. "I'm not going to let you go until you tell me where they are." Bulkhead gave chase after Starscream.

"Bulkhead, stand down." Optimus ordered. But Bulkhead is long gone.

"Leave those two to themselves." said Sam without removing his optics off from the power core. "After all," he then glances back to Optimus over his shoulder, "I did promised you that we'll have our alone time."

Optimus walked out of his hiding spot and now confronted Sam. "Sam." Optimus greeted. "What are you up to?"

"Well, since you asked nicely." He turned to face Optimus. "Behind me is Thunderwing's Power Core. With it, along with his Generator Cog, I will restore Thunderwing to his full power and use him to get what I want."

"And what is it that you want?" asked Optimus.

Sam scoffed at him for forgetting what he had told him back at the base before Megatron destroyed it. "I told you before, Optimus. I want revenge! Revenge for your betrayal and desertion!"

"Sam..." It hurts that his Sam would accuse them for doing all of that to him. "Please, Sam. Don't do something that you'll regret."

"It's too late for that, Optimus! I already _did _do something that I regret: agreeing to be a part of your life." Sam stated with hatred.

Optimus felt his spark break in half at that sentence. In his head, he tells himself that this isn't Sam and those words are not his. But his spark tells him a different story. His spark took his words seriously.

"It's time to end my suffering." Sam reached to his back and pulled out his dark blade. "Take out your blade. I would like to have one final battle before I end my pain and misery that you gave me."

Optimus did took out his blade. But it is not to attack Sam, it's to defend himself so that he can stall for time while he try to reach Sam while he blocks his attack. Sam saw he took out his Energon Blade, but it isn't the blade he told Optimus to take out.

"Where is your Star Saber?" He asked Optimus.

"I left it back at the cave where you came and took Ratchet and the kids. I will not use it when going up against you." He replied.

"I see." Sam's body began to shake in anger. "I know why. You didn't brought because you think that I'm weaker than you! You think that you could defeat me without having to use your Star Saber! You're looking down at me, aren't you!?" Sam accused.

Optimus stared at Sam with wide optics. Where on Earth would he get that idea? "No, Sam, that's not it!"

"Enough! I'll show just how strong I'm really am. After all, I did destroyed Unicron." Sam got into a standing position and charged at Optimus.

Optimus quickly blocked Sam's blade with his. "Sam, please! You got it all wrong!"

But Sam wouldn't listen to reason. He kicked Optimus and attacked with his Saber again. Optimus dodged every attack Sam delivered to him. Sam grew tired of Optimus blocking and dodging his attacks, so he prepared a energy wave attack. Optimus knows what's coming next, so he changed his blade to a blaster cannon and fired on the ground beneath Sam. The blast created dusts which momentarily blinded Sam.

Optimus made an attempt to escape but stopped when he heard a crumbling and cracking noise. Optimus saw the ground where Sam was beginning to collapse. The ground collapsed around Sam and fell with a scream.

"Sam!" Optimus yelled out in horror as he watched Sam fall. When he deemed safe, he ran at the collapsed area to see Sam transform and flew off with Thunderwing's Power Core. Even though he left with a part of Thunderwing, he could help but feel relief to see that Sam escaped from harm.

"Bulkhead, Sam escaped. How's is your situation there?" Optimus asked through the comm link.

"Still in combat here." he replied. "I'm at the temple on the cliff."

"Understood. I'm on my way to your location." Giving one last glance on the direction Sam left off to, he rushed to Bulkhead's location to give aid to his fight against Starscream.

As he ran, he heard gun shot coming from the top of the temple. He looked around to see no road or stairs to get atop of the temple except by climbing. With no other choice, he began to climb. He almost reached to the top of the temple until he heard a jet noise then someone transform and landed. Optimus looked up to see it was none other than Sam.

"Sam."

Sam aimed his fusion cannon directly at him. "It's a pity that you don't have a jet mode of your own. This is where you'll end." He fired a few arounds at Optimus's hand.

The blast forced Optimus to let go of his grip that he has and fell. Sam fired a few more rounds on the rooftop which caused a cave-in and buried Optimus under a pile of giant boulders. Satisfied, Sam transformed and headed back to the ship.

"Optimus, what was that noise?" Bulkhead received no replied. "Do you read? Optimus!"

* * *

Ratchet sat at the bench of his cell with his legs tied up with electrical binds. He had finished repairing Thunderwing by adding his Generator Cog back in place. Sam had informed him that once he's finish repairing Thunderwing to his full power, then he will dispose of him. It pains his spark to hear that Sam will kill him after he's finish repairing Thunderwing. He misses his old Sammy and his constant teasing, caring, childish behavior, poor sense of humor, all of it. He's beginning to believe that the old Sam is gone and in his place, is someone who is cruel, dark, filled with hatred and out to seek revenge.

The door to his cell opens and walked in Sam with another component of Thunerwing's and a guard behind him.

"Alright, Ratchet," he said as he placed the Core on the ground, "we have Thunderwing's Power Core Link. Now you can make yourself useful and start repairing Thunderwing." Sam said as he deactivated Ratchet's bind.

"Sam, please, stop all of this. You don't know what you are dealing with." He pleaded once more.

"Oh, but I do know what I'm dealing with." Sam retorted.

"Sam, this isn't you. Please, Sam, come back to us. We love you and we missed you terribly."

Sam gave a glare and gave Ratchet a jab on the gut. He watches as Ratchet clutch the spot where he hit him. "I did too back then." He said as he closed his optics. "Back when I found out that I was captured instead of being dead. I wanted so badly for you guys to come and rescue me from the Decepticon's clutches. But no," his optics snaps open with rage and hatred, "you all abandoned me, lied to me, replaced me!"

"No, Sam, we would never do that to you. We cared for you, loved you, treated you as one of our own youngling. Megatron fed you lies, Sam. Why can't you see that? Why would you believe a Decepticon over your own family and loved ones!?"

"Enough!" Out of rage, he backhanded Ratchet with full force. Ratchet cried out in pain and felt Energon trickling down from his busted and bruised lip. "I suggest you keep your mouth shut and do as I told you and repair Thunderwing!" He grabbed Ratchet by the shoulder and threw him down to get him moving.

"Commander Metatron, Starscream has returned." announced one of the Vehicon.

"Oh, so Starscream has defeated Bulkhead. I'm quite surprise." Sam said in amusement.

Sam looked over the monitor behind him to see footage of Starscream coming back through the GroundBridge. But he wasn't the only one. Behind him was Bulkhead, with his cannon aiming at Starscream, From the looks of it, he's holding Starscream as hostage.

"That fool!" He snarled.

Ratchet saw the two distracted and used their distraction to escape by pushing the guard out of the way and lock Sam in the cell, much to his regret.

Sam busted out by punching the door twice. "Capture the intruders and bring them to me!" He ordered throughout the ship.

Ratchet avoided being spotted from the Decepticons, occasionally knocking out a few 'Cons whom were getting in his way. Even though he's retired from the battlefield, he still got the moves. He finally reached Miko and Raf's cell and barged right in.

"Raf, Miko! No time to explain. Get in." The kids hurried inside Ratchet's vehicle form and drove them to the elevator lift.

Ratchet and the kids arrived at the elevator lift and activate it. The kids got off Ratchet's vehicle form and Ratchet transformed.

"Ratchet, am we so glad to see you!" Raf said in relief.

"Hey, Ratch, check this out!" Miko took out her cellphone and showed it to Ratchet. "I was bored so I took a tons of pictures of that giant."

"Ratchet, I know Sam forced you to work on that big guy but, did you really repaired him?" asked Raf.

"Of course I did! And brilliantly, if I might add." Ratchet stated in a proud voice.

"What? Ratchet, what were you thinking?"

"Had you fooled didn't I? Actually, I found a serious designed flaw when I was working on him."

"Really?"

"Yes I did. And I need to tell everyone about it. This elevator should take us to the ship's central computer room."

The gang have arrived at the end of the line and headed towards the computer room. Inside the room awaits Soundwave. Ratchet fired at Soundwave in which the said 'Con activated a force shield to protect himself.

"Ratchet," Raf calls out, "I'll hack into the system from this side and try to drop that shield."

"Do it, Raf." He said after the door closed leaving Ratchet to fight against Soundwave.

* * *

"How much longer till we get to the kids and Ratchet?" asked Bulkhead as Starscream lead him to the cells.

"Not long." he sighed. "See? Here we are." The two entered to a giant room with nothing but crates.

The door closes behind them which got Bulkhead's attention. "What's going on?" He looked back to see Starscream missing. Up ahead was Starscream with some Vehicon snipers. "You tricked me!"

"And that surprises you? You really are dim. Prepare to be scrapped, Autobot!" Just before he left the room, Bulkhead shot at him and hit him. "Destroy him!" He groan in pain and limped out, leaving Bulkhead with Decepticon snipers.

Starscream walks limply to where Thunderwing is confined and offline for right now. Once he arrived, he walked up to Thunderwing's Power Core and picked up the giant component.

"Well, Starscream," said 'Con flinched in surprise at the sound of Sam's voice growing nearer, "not only did you let the Autobots in, but you've also lost our one medic. Please tell me, WHAT were you thinking?!" Sam growled out in anger.

"Please, forgive me, Commander Metatron. We...we have this Power Core Link now so we won't need a medic, Commander." Starscream quickly rushed to the platform and raised it up to Thunderwing's chest level. What the two didn't know was that the giant came back online. "Once the Autobots are defeated, none of us will need repairs."

Thunderwing grabbed his Power Core, sending Starscream flying in the process, and inserted inside his chest. "Finally! I am complete!" Thunderwing said as he flexed his fingers.

"You owe your life to me, Thunderwing." Sam informed Thunderwing. "You will call me 'Master'!"

"I am the Envoy of Unicron the Destroyer. Unicron, who summoned me across the vastest of space. Unicron is my _one _and _true_ master! You, you are nothing." He growled at Sam.

"WHAT!?" Sam yelled out in dismay and anger. "WE HAD A DEAL! I GAVE YOU BACK YOUR FREEDOM! YOU WILL BOW BEFORE ME!"

"Consider _this _a show of gratitude!" Thunderwing gathered up his power and unleashed an assault on Sam.

With quick thinking, Sam grabbed Starscream and used him as a shield. He then tossed the now badly injured Starscream aside to see that Thunderwing has escaped from the Nemesis Ship.

Sam screamed in anger at Thunderwing's betrayal. He will make Thunderwing pay for this by giving him the same fate that Sam had gave to his master: Death.

* * *

Once again sorry for the delay. I had to work on writing my other story since this was hard to write.

And thank you to the people who reviewed on the last chapter:

StarGazingAtMidnight

zrexheartz

Sky's Limit5

You guys are the best.

So please tell me what you guys think on a review.


	13. Thunderwing's Downfall

Damn! It's been like three months since I last updated this chapter. I'm really sorry for the very late update. I had a major writer's block during those months. But watching the new season of _Transformers: Prime_, ideas came popping in my head.

So without further ado, I give you the new chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13: Thunderwing's Downfall

After Thunderwing blasted out of the Nemesis ship, the results caused the ship to become very unstable, and in about a few minutes, the ship will crash to the ground. After Bulkhead had defeated the last Sniper Decepticon, he began to quickly find a escape route. Luckily for him, Ratchet contacted him right on time.

"Bulkhead, this is Ratchet! Do you read me!?" Ratchet spoke through the comm link.

"Ratchet!? Thank Primus! I was afraid you've been scrapped!" He sighed in relief to hear Ratchet is alright. His spark tells him Sam must've kept him safe, protecting him from Decepticons' clutches. How wrong he was.

"Soundwave gave me a hard time, but I defeated him." Ratchet doesn't have the spark to tell him that Sam was the one who had beaten him up in order to repair Thunderwing. Everyone has already suffered the pain of seeing Sam become a Decepticon. He doesn't want to add more salt to that injury, as the human saying goes. "The kids are with me too, by the way."

"Hi, Bulk!" Miko greeted cheerfully to Bulkhead.

"Bulkhead, it feels like the ship is about to shake itself to pieces! Meet us at the deck and lets's get out of here!" Ratchet said before cutting off the communication.

Easy for him to say. Right after he hanged up, more Decepticons charged in and began their assault on Bulkhead. He's having a hard time fighting due to the ship shaking and debris falling almost atop of him. He hid behind a large crate to take cover from the Decepticon Snipers that had appeared through a GroundBridge. As soon as they fired one round, Bulkhead made a mad dash towards the Snipers and used his mace to crush the Snipers.

Once he crushed the last remaining Vehicon, Bulkhead found the door that will lead him to the deck where he can regroup with the others and leave the ship before it crashed to the ground. But he was hesitant on leaving. He has this urge to go back to try and find Sam and bring him back with the others. Even if he has to use force to bring him back.

"Bulkhead, what's your location?" Ratchet called through the comm link. "Hurry up! We don't have much time left!"

"I'm coming." He replied back. With one last glance down the hallway where Sam might be, he transforms into his vehicle mode and quickly drove to the deck. Though he still looked back through his rear-view mirror with regret. If Sam didn't made it out, he will forever carry the guilt in his spark, even after death knowing he might've had a chance to save Sam. He made to the deck just in the nick of time and was relief that Ratchet, Miko and Raf are safe.

"Aright! Everyone's here. Now, let's get the frag out of here!" Ratchet activated the Decepticon's GroundBridge to the location where he and Optimus took refuge in after the invasion of the Decepticons. The four jump through the GroundBridge, just in time before the ship crashed landed.

* * *

Arcee and Bumblebee are waiting for the others to arrive. Ratchet communicated them and told them of what had transpired at the warship. The two were relieved that Ratchet and the kids are alright. They soon heard a GroundBridge open and was happy to see Bulkhead, Ratchet and the kids alright.

"You guys made it." Arcee said.

"Barely." Bulkhead grumped as he set Miko down safely.

"Where are Smokescreen and Jack?" Arcee noticed the two weren't with them and is beginning to worry of the two.

"What do you mean where's Smokescreen and Jack?" Ratchet looked around and noticed that the two aren't here was well. Fear beginning to run through his processors, hoping the two weren't captured by Sam or the Decepticons while the rest were away.

"When we came back to the cave, Smokescreen and Jack weren't here. And so is the Star Saber." She informed.

Ratchet tried to contact Smokescreen, but he received no answer. The same thing with Arcee and Jack. No answer. Even if they were captured, they would have escaped the Nemesis before it crashed, or possibly spotted them. The same thing for Optimus. Ratchet had tried making contact with Optimus, but received no answer as well. Hoping that the three are alright, the other three remaining Autobots turn their attention on the next threat: Thunderwing.

"What's the plan of action against Thunderwing?" Arcee asked.

"We need to lure Thunderwing to a deserted location and deal with him there." Ratchet spoke with a commanding tone.

"Deal with him, huh?" Miko's tone filled with worry as she looked at Ratchet. "Even if we haven't found Optimus and Smokescreen yet? You've got a plan, I hope."

"As a matter a fact, I do." He replied. "I took a long look inside that beast when I was repairing him. And one thing I learned was this: Thunderwing is virtually made of Dark Energon. So I'll build a device that will dampen his internal power and weaken him. Luckily, I managed to grab the necessary material from the ship before we escaped from the crash." Ratchet raised up a toolbox with all the material to build the device. "But we don't have much time. You'll have to delay him until I get this device built." He ordered the three Autobots.

They nodded their heads and transformed into their vehicle form, heading into the direction that seems fit to battle against Thunderwing. Ratchet began building the device to defeat Thunderwing by draining all of his dark power. Another thought came into his head. He could use this against Sam so that it can drain all of his Dark Energon and revert him back to his old self, back before he was corrupted by the lies of Megatron and the dark influence of Dark Energon. Hope began to swell in his spark at the thought of Sam returning back to his old self. Once Thunderwing is defeated, he will make another device that will save Sam from the darkness that's controlling him.

He snapped out of his thoughts when heard two loud engines heading to their location. He told Miko and Raf to stay hidden while he goes and check to see if it's Decepticons. He walked out of the cave and was surprise to see two familiar vehicles.

* * *

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee arrived at a volcano, waiting for Thunderwing to come to this area and fight him. As they waited, they were attack. The attack knocked out Bumblebee from his position. Bulkhead and Arcee looked up to see a jet heading their way. They didn't have time to do anything as the jet rammed against the two.

Arcee landed on the ground and fell into unconscious. The jet transformed and reveal to be Sam. He landed near Arcee and looked down at Arcee. "I was expecting Thunderwing to be here, but instead, I find you guys." He took out his blade and raised it up. "Might as well kill you all to kill some time before Thunderwing arrives." Just as he was about deliver the killing blow, he heard a loud engine right behind him. He looked back, but he was to late to do anything as a racing car with the number 38 on its doors slammed him, sending him few meters back.

The racing car transformed back into robot form and reveal to be the energetic Smokescreen. "Made it just in time for the fight." He cheered happily, bouncing up and down, eager to fight. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see Optimus.

"Smokescreen, I need you to take Arcee to the others and await my command."

"Aw, man." Smokescreen whined as his door wings slumped down.

Sam staggered up from the unsuspecting attack and glared at the two, but mostly on Optimus. "How... How is that you're still alive!? I watched you get crushed by the rocks!"

"I'll answer that." Smokescreen stepped in. "You see, after the others left to find a way to rescue the Doc and the kids, I became very bored of doing nothing, being left out of the action. So Jack and I went and followed Optimus. When we got there, we saw Optimus falling down and you shooting the mountain it could collapse on him. So with my smart thinking, I used this baby here," Smokescreen showed Sam the Phase Shifter that's on his wrist, "and managed to phased him out of there before the rocks hit on us. Which explains why the others couldn't contact us. We were hiding underground." Smokescreen finished with a prideful grin, feeling proud of what he has accomplished.

Sam growled at him. This Smokescreen could be a formidable opponent in the near future, seeing that he was smart enough to retrieve the Iacon Relic back on Cybertron, smart enough to chase after Optimus, even though he was ordered to stay, and saved him from being pummeled. He needs to get rid of him now before he might become more powerful than him. With that set in mind, he charged at Smokescreen.

Smokescreen saw him charging at him and was excited to be part of the action. Ignoring the calls of protest from Optimus, he charged at Sam, itching for a fight and to impress his idol. Sam swung his blade at him, but to his shock, Smokescreen phased right through him. It must be the accursed Phase Shifter. Smokescreen turned off his Phase Shifter and launched a powerful kick which send Sam slamming to a large rock.

"Sam!" Optimus cried out. "Smokescreen, that is enough." He commanded with a stern voice, not wanting to see Sam hurt.

"Optimus, sir, with all due respect, we need to do everything we can to stop Sam. Even if it means having to fight him and hurt him. And besides," Smokescreen lowered down his voice so that Sam wouldn't hear of their plan, "Ratchet has plan to bring him back to normal. All we have to do is weaken him so that we may implant it in him and drain his Dark Energon."

As must as he hates to admit it, he's right. When the two had arrived at the cave, Ratchet had quickly informed them of the plan to stop Thunderwing. At the same time, Ratchet told him that he plans to make another device that will drain Sam of his Dark Energon and return him back to normal. Optimus was ecstatic to hear that there was a chance to save Sam from the darkness that controls him. All they have to do is to delay the two so that Ratchet could finish his dampeners. For Sam's sake, he will fight him.

Sam coughed as he tried to stand up, wrapping his arm around his abdomen. "I'm impress, Smokescreen." Sam struggled out. "You should feel honored to be the first one to inflict injury upon me in this new body of mine." He tsk when he saw the smug look on Smokescreen. "But no matter. Even with the Phase Shifter, my power will outmatch your trinket."

Smokescreen smirked at the challenge. "Then bring it on!" He was stopped when Optimus walked in front of him.

"No, Smokescreen. I'll handle him. You need to get Arcee to safety." Optimus ordered. Smokescreen whined again, but did as he is told. He went to pick up Arcee and took her so a safe distance of the battlefield. Optimus watched the two leave before turning his attention back at Sam. "It's just the two of us now, Sam."

Sam detected a different meaning behind those words, but he brushed it off. "There is no hope for you, Optimus. This time, I will crush you." Sam charged straight at him. Optimus was reluctant to do the same, but he needs to fight him. This is all for Sam, to return him back to his old self, free him from the darkness. Optimus charged at him as the two blades clashed each other.

* * *

Smokescreen has arrived where Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Jack are waiting, far away from the battle that is happening right now. He looked down and saw Arcee waking up. "Glad to see you're awake." He commented. He placed her down on the ground and help her sit up straight.

"Smokescreen?" She groan. "Where's Jack?"

"Right here." Jack walked up to her, placing his hand on hers in comfort.

"Where have you two been?" She demanded. "I was worried about you."

"Smokescreen wanted to join the fight, so we went to follow Optimus." Jack began to explain. "When we got there, Optimus was in trouble, and Smokescreen used the Phase Shifter to phase us out of there."

"Nice work, kiddo." She praised Smokescreen.

"Yep. I'm just that awesome!" Smokescreen said as he stuck out his chest.

"Don't get so full of yourself."

"So where's Optimus?" Bulkhead asked.

"He's fighting against Sam."

Everyone was shocked to hear that Optimus is fighting against Sam. They were sure he was against fighting him. Sensing their thoughts, Smokescreen told him of the plan Ratchet set out for them. They plan to weaken Sam in battle, and when Ratchet comes with the dampeners, they'll use it to drain all the Dark Energon Sam has in his veins and it will return Sam back to his old self. Everyone was happy about this and hope for Ratchet to come so that they could have Sam back. And this time, they will not let him go.

A loud roar came from the battlefield and the Autobots rushed to see what happened. When the field came into view. they saw Optimus and Sam kneeling down with Thunderwing looming over them. They see Thunderwing preparing his energy-breath attack and fired at Optimus. What they saw next was a shock to them.

Optimus and Sam are kneeling down, exhausted. All they have done right now are blocking and evade each other's move – sometimes managing to hit, not getting anywhere except getting tired. Sam could tell something's up, but couldn't quite figure it out. As the two are about to attack again, they heard a loud roar. They looked up and saw Thunderwing landed in front of them.

"Optimus Prime, holder of the Matrix!" Thunderwing boomed. "Your destruction is at hand!" Thunderwing launched another energy blast at Optimus.

Just as the attack was about to hit, Sam moves in front of Optimus and intercepts the attack with his Dark Saber by launching its own energy blast. To say, Optimus was completely surprised. This is the second time Sam saved him from Thunderwing's attack. Seeing him protecting him again had only raised his hope in saving Sam.

Sam's attack sliced right through Thunderwing's attack and hit him, causing Thunderwing to stagger a bit. Sam looked back at Optimus and glared at him, already knowing what Optimus is thinking right now. "Don't get any wrong idea! I did it because only _I_ can kill you, no one else. And besides, I have a score to settle with Thunderwing."

Optimus slowly got up and joined at Sam's side. "Then it looks like we have a common enemy. Let's put our differences aside and work together to defeat Thunderwing."

Sam scoffed at him. "Just don't get in my way." Optimus smiled fondly at him before getting ready to attack Thunderwing.

"Ha! Do you honestly think you can defeat me, Metatron?" Thunderwing taunted. "There's no way a weakling such as yourself could defeat me."

Sam smirked at him. Thunderwing is a fool for underestimating him. "Oh, really? Would a weakling such as myself be able to destroy Unicron?"

"What!?" Thunderwing growled at him.

"Oh, haven't you heard? I was the one who terminated Unicron. And I enjoyed watching him suffer. I enjoyed hearing his screams of agony and despair as I watched the light in his optics fade to darkness." Sam smiled like a maniac, his optics wide like a crazed person.

Thunderwing began heaving in anger. The way he's talking about Unicron like that made him snap. With a battle cry, he slammed his clawed hands into the dirt to try and smash Sam to pieces.

Sam calmly jumped out of the way before the hand can hit him. "Oh? Did I hit a nerve or something?" Now it was his turn to taunt.

"You will pay for what you have done with your life!"

"Bring it!"

"You're not doing this alone." Optimus interject. "It's us against him. We'll show him our combine might."

Sam scoffed at him. This is another way for him to say that he's weak and he needs of a strong male by his side. Both Thunderwing and Optimus are underestimating his powers and strength. He could defeat Thunderwing himself. But by the look on things, Optimus isn't going to leave him to handle Thunderwing. Just this once, he'll let him do as he want.

Thunderwing begins his assault using his arm-cannons, each one with different firing patterns. His left arm unleashed a steady stream of blasts that he sweeps the battlefield with. Optimus and Sam timed their jumps and evasions carefully to get over the hail. Angered by this, Thunderwing prepares his right arm-cannon and began to unload powerful single blast that explodes upon contact with the ground. The two easily dodged the attack, but the shockwave of the blast hit Sam.

"Sam!" Optimus cried out, rushing to his side to help his mate. "Are you alright?"

Sam swatted Optimus's hand while getting himself up. "I don't need your help. His attack was nothing more than a tickle to me." He looked up to see Thunderwing's clawed hand coming down to crush them. "Look out!" Sam quickly used his Dark Blade and sent out an energy wave at it. As a result, he destroyed Thunderwing's left cannon.

"Nice work, Sam." Optimus praised. He saw Thunderwing's right arm right close to him and used the opportunity to slash the cannon as well, leaving Thunderwing unarmed.

Thunderwing groaned in pain, but then chuckled. "I'm no longer bound in stone, weak, and shackled! I will tear the two of you apart, molecule by molecule!" Thunderwing began powering himself up, recovering the injuries he received – minus the cannons.

* * *

As the other Autobots watches the battle unfold, they heard footsteps approaching. They looked back and was glad to see Ratchet. "Is the device ready?" Arcee asked. "Optimus and Sam can't hold it much longer!"

Ratchet was shocked to hear that Sam is here as well, but decided to put that aside for now. "Arcee, I only have time to built just one." Ratchet said sadly as he gave Arcee the device.

"Just one?" Ratchet nodded. "Then we have to use this on Sam."

"No, Arcee. We need to use this on Thunderwing."

"But why!?" Arcee demanded angrily. "Why him and not Sam?! Tell me, Ratchet!"

"Because Sam wouldn't want that." Ratchet's statement shocked and confused everyone. "Sam would want to use this on Thunderwing. He would put the lives of others first than his." The Autobots remembered that Sam would always put the lives of others first. They reluctantly agreed to the plan. "Now, in order for this to work, it has to be _inside_ Thunderwing when it goes off."

"What?!" They all exclaimed.

"But it's impossible."

"It's not possible, Arcee." Miko stepped out from behind Ratchet's foot along with Raf. Obviously Ratchet brought them here in case the 'Cons might come back again to recapture them. Miko took out her cellphone and showed Arcee a picture of Thunderwing's chest. "See? There's a gap there."

"No, Miko, that doesn't do us any good. I couldn't fit through that and I'm the smallest Autobot here." Arcee noted.

"Arcee, I could get through there. I can do this." Jack stepped in.

"That's not an option, Jack. It's must too dangerous." Smokescreen interject.

"He's right, Jack. You, Miko and Raf are finally safe now. This is our battle."

"No it isn't." Jack stated. "If the Autobots lose, that'll be the end of the Earth. This is our battle, too. Arcee, this bigger than one human."

Arcee could see a resemblance between him and Sam. The two would do what ever they can to help protect Earth from the Decepticons. She wanted Jack to do it, but she was afraid that she might lose him just the same way they lost Sam. She just can't bear to lose another loved one.

"It's alright, Arcee." Smokescreen placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'll come along as well to back you guys up."

"The same goes for us." Bulkhead piped in along with Bumblebee.

Arcee nodded, feeling confident of this plan. "Optimus, do you read? We have a plan." Arcee contacted Optimus as she began to tell him of the plan. After she finished explaining, she gave the device to Jack and transformed into her motorcycle form. "Jack, hop on."

Jack got on and she carried Jack and the dampener through a narrow canyon, along with the others, dodging Thunderwing's incoming blaster shots and air attacks. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Smokescreen keeps their blasters firing on full, breaking up fallen rocks on their path. As they gets near the beast, Thunderwing readies his energy-breath attack, forcing the Autobots to hit their boosters to slip under the blast in time. Now under Thunderwing, Arcee transforms and lifts Jack into the gap in his armor.

Thunderwing knocks the Autobots over and turn to face Optimus and Sam. "Now, Optimus Prime and Metatron, we come to the heart of the matter." A blue glow began to erupt from inside and Thunderwing began to stagger. "Wha-what is this!? I'm...losing power. I... I feel...cold."

Jack falls from Thunderwing's chest but is saved by Arcee as she and the others began to drive away from the area. After the device done their work, reactors in Thunderwing's shoulders opens up.

"Yes!" Ratchet cheered. "Those reactors on his shoulder are vulnerable. Target them! Target them!" He told Optimus through the comm link.

"So that's what you were planning." Sam said to himself as he just intercepted the message. "Using a device to weaken Thunderwing. Very perceptive."

"Come on, Sam, let's finish this together." Optimus said as he readies his Star Saber.

Sam scoffed at him. "You don't have to tell me about it." Sam remarks as he too readies his Dark Blade. The two unleashed their power, destroying Thunderwing's reactors.

Thunderwing yelled out in pain as he staggers back. "No. No! I will not be defeated! If I must expend every bit of energy in my core to destroy the Matrix, so be it."

Sam laughed at Thunderwing's fruitless attempt to destroy them. "How pathetic, Thunderwing. Allow me to show you my power." Sam powered up his fusion cannon and fired at Thunderwing's exposed core on his chest, making a huge hole in the progress.

Weakened, Thunderwing staggers backwards, plummeting into a pool of lava below. Sam looked back at Optimus and gave a triumphant smirk. "I told you I didn't need any help. I could handle things myself."

Optimus walked up close, happy to see Sam not moving an inch. Once in front of him, he has begun to realized just how small Sam is in his new body, compared to Arcee. Slender figure and hips, perfect face structure. It makes him want to ravish that body. "I never doubted you one bit, Sam."

Sam scowled at him. "Don't try to lie yourself around, Optimus. You and the other Autobots have always seen me weak, calling me weak and useless behind my back!" He began to accuse once again.

Just as he was about to tell Sam that his statement is all a lie, Thunderwing climbed back up from the lava. "With my last bit of energy, I will avenge my master, Unicron." Thunderwing prepares his one final energy-breath attack and fired at Sam.

Sam smirked at the failed attempt and was about to deflected when he found himself being pushed away. That's when he saw Optimus taking the hit for him. Angered, Sam charges at Thunderwing and beheaded him and kicked him back to the lava where it will destroy his body.

After he made sure Thunderwing perished, he made his way to the injured Optimus, all battered up and gravely injured. "How stupid of you, Optimus. You should know by now the power of Dark Energon cannot be used against me. I could've deflected the attack, or absorb it. But instead, you just signed your death wish." He looked up and saw the Autobots heading their way. "Why don't I end your life for you? After all, with that last attack, you only have at least, eh... I estimate you'll only have three to five days to live."

Sam raised up his blade, ignoring the cries of the Autobots, ready to deliver the killing blow. Suddenly, a bright light appears out of nowhere and blinds him, blanketing the whole area and everyone. Sam covers his eyes, waiting for the mysterious light to dim. Once the light is gone, he opens his optics and to his shock, everyone disappeared. He looked around for them, knowing they couldn't have escaped, not with Optimus badly injured.

Giving up his search with frustration, he was about to make his leave when something caught his optics. It was Optimus's Star Saber. Might as well take it as a trophy, knowing without it, the Autobots are now rendered powerless.

"Starscream, I request a GroundBridge at my location. We have lots of work to do if we are to conquer Earth, now that the Autobots are out of the way." Sam contacted him via comm link. The GroundBridge opens in front of him and Sam disappears as he enters.

* * *

There. All done. Really tiring to write this chapter.

Oh, before I forget, I did some editing on Chapter 9 and 10. Chapter 9 and 10 I introduced Predaking early, but I edited it out. So until the next few chapters, the Decepticons have not met the Predacon. In Chapter 10, I rewrote the part where Sam meets Predaking to have a little one-on-one chat.

Here's what I wrote for it: _Sam walked out of the SpaceBridge with a smile on his face. Reason for his good mood is that the Decepticons had intercepted an Autobot signal coming from space. He told the Vehicon in charge to keep it a secret and activated the SpaceBridge. Once he went through the bridge, he arrived at an unknown planet. He followed the signal and spotted at least a dozen Autobots, all preparing to leave to their ships. Sam's spark yearns to extinguish the sparks of the Autobots. Taking out his cannons, he began the attack, killing the nearest Autobot to have the others notice his presence._

_The Autobots were caught by surprise by the sudden attack and began charging at Sam. But the Autobots were no match against Sam. One by one, the Autobots were blasted and slashed by Sam without any mercy. He even destroyed the ships to prevent them from fleeing. After he killed the last Autobot, he came across the Autobot Lieutenant, Ultra Magnus. He heard of Ultra Magnus from Optimus and couldn't help but feel excited. Ultra Magnus is feared among the Decepticon ranks, and what better way to test out his dark powers than on Ultra Magnus. But sadly, he must take his leave. He has other stuff he needs to attend to. Sam ordered for a SpaceBridge and jumped through the bridge with a laughter._

So in chapter 10, Sam met a few Autobots somewhere in space. Then he slaughtered every single one of them, only leaving Ultra Magnus alive to witness the massacre.

So thank you all for waiting for this chapter. Next chapter will be the start of season three of _Transformers:_ _Prime_. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	14. Darkmount, NV

Alright. He's another chapter of this story. I had lots of stuff to do which got in the way of writing this chapter. And also, this chapter is the start of season three of _Transformers: Prime_. I decided to change few things around.

Hope you like this, and I promise to update a bit faster. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14: Darkmount, NV

"Leave no stone unturned!" Sam ordered the Vehicons and Insecticons as they dig through the ruins of the Autobot base. After the Autobots mysteriously disappeared in that bright light yesterday, Sam had ordered the Decepticons to dig out the remains of the Autobot base for any clue where might the Autobots be and any information that might lead to the mysterious light.

"Commander," Starscream calls out to Sam, "look who we found, pulled from the wreckage of his ship... Wheeljack." Starscream moved aside to show Sam the injured and captive Wheeljack.

"So, one survived." Sam had heard of Wheeljack from Bulkhead. When he was a kid, Bulkhead would tell him bedtime stories all about him and Wheeljack during their days as Wreckers. The way Bulkhead talked about him made him want to meet Wheeljack in person. But that's in the past now. "Take our 'guest' back to the citadel for questioning. Back to Darkmount." The Vehicons nodded before dragging Wheeljack to Darkmount.

"This is the dawning of a new age, Commander... the reign of the Decepticons." Starscream proclaims.

"You do have a way with words, Starscream." Sam commented before turning to the Vehicons and Insecticons. "Make haste and unearth any remains that might lead us to the Autobots!" As the Decepticons do that, Sam decided to look around the ruins, see if he can find something.

It has been so long since he's been back at the base – three years to be exact. Being here brings back memories. It makes him sick. As he continues to walk around, he came across something he never thought he'd see again: his room. The place is destroyed, every single of his belongings are destroyed. A huge wave of memories flooded his brain. He remembers all the good times he had in his room. Having sleepovers with Mikaela, Epps and Will, sometimes the Autobots would join in as well, and playing video games with Bumblebee and Cliffjumper. But the best part in his memories are him cuddling in the arms of Optimus's holoform. Remembering all those memories brings nothing but pain and suffering. All of those memories are fakes, lies.

"Commander Metatron, we've got something!"

Sam snapped out of his memory lane when someone called his name. He left his old room and made his way to the Vehicons. When arrived, they showed him what they dug up. "The Forge of Solus Prime and who's the ugly wretch trapped in a stasis pod?"

Starscream laughed humorously at the name-calling before glaring at her in hate. "That ugly wretch is Airachnid. She once attempted to wrest command of the Decepticons during Megatron's brief absence. She went rogue after a failed attempt to terminate her and then later tried to assassinate Megatron using an army of the Insecticons."

Sam hummed as he took in the information. "Is this all you managed to materialize during your search?"

"Yes, sir." One of the Vehicon replied.

"I see. Take these two back to the ship. As for Airachnid, keep her in stasis."

The Vehicons nodded before picking up the heavy items and taking them to the ship. Sam began to look around the base again, followed by Starscream right besides him. "Commander, how can you be so sure the Autobots escaped instead turned to scrap in the light?"

"There were no sign of their bodies lying around after the light disappeared. My only guess is they used the distraction to get away. They could be anywhere." Sam stated.

"We must initiate global surveillance, Commander." Starscream suggested. "Send search-and-destroy teams to every sector of this planet."

Sam nodded at the idea before contacting Soundwave. "Soundwave, monitor all Earth-based transmission for any sign of Autobot communication... with each other _or_ with their human counterparts."

"Commander..." Starscream said as he sees something coming from the horizon. Sam stopped walking as he sees an army of military forces heading their way. "Hmm. Foolish humans. I shall deploy the armada."

"That won't be necessary, Starscream, not when we can engage our enemy with newfound might." Sam watches in glee as Darkmount's fusion cannon took aim at them. The cannon began charging up power before launching at the military, devastating the military forces as well as Jasper.

After the devastation of the military forces and Jasper, Sam sat down on his throne, located on the top of Darkmount as he talks to – and threatens – Fowler via communication lines. "A new power dominates your world. Any further attempts to attack me will be met with even greater force. Your leaders should be advised that my fusion cannons possess enough firepower to decimate any densely populated area of my choosing. I would, in all likelihood, set sights on the nation's capital, for starters."

Fowler sat there quietly as he listens to Sam. Fowler was immensely happy to hear Sam has been alive for three years. But when he found out Sam joined the Decepticons, it broke the old man's heart to shred. "Point taken. Now, what do the Decepticons want from us?" Fowler demanded, doing his best to hide his emotion.

"Nothing, Agent Fowler. The Decepticons mean no harm to humanity. They merely desire a place to call home." Sam said somewhat sincere.

"I'm sorry there, Sam, but I'm having a tough time swallowing all this... since the 'Cons seem so bent on plastering humankind under molten steel."

"Agent Fowler, I admit that war brings out the worst in everyone, including me," Sam admits, "but the conflict with the Autobots is now over, and their quarrel has never been with the humans."

Starscream arrives to hear the conversation between Sam and his former human ally. He was having thoughts about Sam being a double agent this whole time by how the way he's talking, but that all changed when Sam gave an evil grin at him and Starscream couldn't help but grin back at him. The former human is obviously using the agent's feelings to his advantage, using it to trick Fowler .

"Now that the one true enemy of the Decepticons is no more, my only wish is to have the Decepticons coexist on this planet with the human race... peacefully." He grins evilly. "Together, Agent Fowler, I believe that you and I can make that dream a reality." Sam grins again before hanging up. After he hangs up, he got up from his throne and walks over to the edge of his throne room.

Starscream gave an applause as he joins by his side. "You, too, have a way with words, Commander. I almost believed you myself."

Sam gave a light chuckle over the praise. "Earth is our planet now, Starscream, and we shall finish what we started. Humankind has no idea what lies ahead for them."

* * *

"Yes, General Bryce. Special containment protocol G-1000 has been executed has been executed as planned." Fowler informs through the phone. "Evacuation of Jasper, Nevada was 100% successful. As far as its citizens or the media are concerned, the threat was the meteor shower from few days ago, and the town is to remain quarantined until the resulting radiation levels can be dissipated. Sir, any form of retaliation would be too risky. I just need more time... Yes, I understand." Fowler hung up and plopped himself on his chair.

After a second of silence, June enters Fowler's office with a clipboard at hand. "Agent Fowler, those medical supplies still haven't arrived. We have wounded men who need..."

"I'm doing the best I can, Nurse Darby." Fowler said, interrupting her. "I've been a little busy juggling a bunch of nuke-happy generals who don't seem to care if they blow Nevada sky-high and someone whom I believed to be dead, someone whom I considered my own flesh-and-blood, have joined the Decepticon ranks. The way he was talking, it's almost as if he is happy the Autobots are gone... like he doesn't care or loves them anymore."

June felt sad for Fowler. She could tell how much Sam's betrayal is hurting Fowler. To help Fowler avoid anymore pain, she changed the subject. "Still no word from anyone?" She asked worryingly. "If I could just call Jack..."

"You know it's too risky." Fowler interject. "So do the 'Bots. The 'Cons could trace any cellphone signal."

"Then take me home. If Jack can't call, that's where he'll look for me."

"Jasper's under complete 'Con lockdown. Nobody's getting back in there. The only ones who can fix this mess are Primes and his 'Bots. I'm sure they're keeping a low profile. They got to be."

* * *

A pratolling Vehicon flies through the skies as he scans cars moving along the road in search of any Autobots. He checks the first which is a SUV but the results came out negative. He checks the second one which is a truck but showed the same results. The last one was a camaro. His readings shows the camaro looks the same as the yellow scout's vehicle form, but the car is black with yellow strips, not yellow with black strips. "Negative. No Autobot recognition." He informs the base before leaving the area.

The black camaro drove to a nearby tree and parked there. The door opens to reveal Rafael, Bumblebee's human friend. As he got out and gave an 'okay' signal, the black camaro transforms and reveal to be Bumblebee.

"That was too close. But your new paint job did the trick." Rafael said. "In any case, what's the plan? Now that we're separated from the rest of the team again."

After the whole Thunderwing incident and that light, Bumblebee and Rafael found themselves on a meadow, just outside of any human population. But they weren't lucky when they came across two Decepticons. Before any of them had a change to report their findings, Bumblebee took care of them quickly. To avoid detection, Raf suggested to have Bumblebee change his look. Bumblebee then scanned a perfect vehicle from Rafael's books and then took off.

Bumblebee gave a thought before buzzing at Rafael, telling him of a plan.

"Right. Just keep heading towards Jasper..." Rafael gulped in fear. "Towards Megatron's giant fortress."

* * *

In the Rockies, Bulkhead is driving down the road with Miko in the passenger seat, feeling bored at the moment. She looked outside the window and see the scenery with boredom written on her face. "I never knew there were so many Rockies." She sigh. Tired of doing nothing, she took out her cellphone and started playing.

"Miko!" Bulkhead yelled pulling on the brakes causing Miko to cry out in surprise. "No cellphone! You know the rules."

"Dude, I wasn't calling anyone, just playing a video game I already downloaded." She reassured by showing Bulkhead the game on her phone.

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little on edge." He apologized before driving again.

Miko could relate. She is also shaken up from what happened yesterday, seeing that bright light and then suddenly appearing with Bulkhead at some rocky area. None of them don't know what was that strange light. "Where are we headed anyway, Bulk? You got some sort of plan?"

"We're following standard Wrecker protocol."

"Which is...?"

"An emergency plan we followed during the war in case any Wrecker got standard or separated from the unit. We always rendezvous at the exact same set of coordinates. If Jackie is still alive, he'll be there." He said confidently.

* * *

Back in Darkmount, Sam is being accompanying by Starscream to Wheeljack's cell for questioning about the whereabouts of the Autobots. As they arrived, Sam orders Starscream to stay outside, for this will be a private chat between the two. Sam walks inside, locking the door behind him and greets the wide-wake Wheeljack. "Wheeljack. It's good to finally meet you in person. I have been told great things about you."

"And who might you be?"

"My Cybertronian name is Metatron, but I used to go by my human name Sam."

"Sam? As in Sam Witwicky?" Wheeljack asked in disbelief.

"Ah! So you know my human name?"

Wheeljack nodded. "When I first arrived, Bulkhead told me all about you. But he said you died. How are you still alive?" He remembered Bulkhead telling him about an additional human whom used to live with them. A human that goes by the name Sam Witwicky. Bulkhead told him everything: how Sam was found abandoned by Cliffjumper and was brought to base to raise him, and how he died. He remembered Bulkhead sobbing when he told him how Sam died. He known Bulkhead for many centuries and he never seen him cry. He must've taken Sam's death real hard.

"I, too, believed I had died. But I found out that the AllSpark in me saved me. Since then, I was held captive by the Decepticons."

"So what made you changed to a Decepticon?"

Sam narrowed his eyes in hate and hurt. "I found out the Autobots abandoned me, they never really loved me. They used my feelings for their own entertainment."

Wheeljack was completely shocked. Just where did he came up with that idea. He comes to a conclusion that Megatron was behind this. He must've told Sam lies about the Autobots. "Sam, it's quite obvious Megatron lied to you. You know the Autobots won't do anything to hurt you. They would give up their lives just to protect you. No hesitation. Wasn't Ironhide's death proof enough that they would give up their life for you?"

Sam turned so that his back was facing Wheeljack. It's true. Ironhide _did_ died when protecting him. But Sam shook that way. It was obvious Ironhide was only protecting Will since he's his mate. The only ones who ever cared for him were Will, Epps and Mikaela. But they are gone. He looked back at Wheeljack with his optics turning purple. "Ironhide's death means nothing to me." Not wanting to have this conversation anymore, he took his leave. "Starscream, you know what to do."

"Of course." Starscream smiled gleefully as he walks inside the room. He picked up a tool and walked towards the chained up Wheeljack, ready to torture him to give up the location of the Autobots.

As Sam sat back down on his throne, he summons Knock Out. "How may I serve you, Commander Metatron?" Knock Out kneels down before Sam.

"Assemble a team and disembark for Cybertron immediately. While hunting Autobots remains paramount, we must not squander the opportunity to recover any Iacon Relics left behind in the chaos." Sam remembers Smokescreen having retrieved the Phase Shifter back at the Omega Lock site area. He could still feel the bruise he received from Smokescreen's kick. "For all we know, Optimus is out there somewhere planning to do the same."

* * *

Smokescreen has been watching on guard, protecting his injured leader for almost a day with no rest. He sits there, wondering how they managed to be here in a underground cavern. He knows it was that bright light, but what caused that said light to appear and sent them to a cavern. His attention was caught when Optimus began to stir. He quickly rushed to his leader's side. "It's okay, Optimus. You're with me... Smokescreen." He reassures him.

"How did...I get here?" Optimus groans weakly.

"When you were hit by Thunderwing's blast, just as Sam was about to extinguish your spark, a light appeared out of nowhere." He begins to relates. "Just as that light swallowed us, I managed to get to you before we all were separated. We appeared deep in an underground cavern. But we're safe here, but we're down so deep, no one can pick up our signals. I'll have to scout above ground if I'm gonna have any hop of finding Ratchet."

"No. No hope." Optimus mumbled.

"What do you mean? The Doc's the only one who can get you patched up."

Before Optimus could mumble another word, he powers down into deep unconsciousness before he can explain.

* * *

Arcee pulls over behind an abandoned warehouse to rest from their long travels. Jack got out and begins to panic over his mom's safety while ignoring Arcee's call. "She could have been hurt or taken by the 'Cons. And even if she did get out, she's got to be worried out of her mind not knowing where I am."

"Jack, calm down. We'll get back to Jasper, find a way to reach your mother and the rest of the team." She looked around the area for any sign of Decepticon until she spots a helicopter. "Stay here. Could be a 'Con on our tail." She transforms back into her motorcycle form and took chase after the helicopter.

Jack sighs as he is left alone. He reached to his back-pocket and pull out his cellphone, looking at the picture of his mom. "Sorry, mom. I'd call if I could." To avoid being detected, he was not allow to use his cellphone to make any calls. "Oh, one text couldn't hurt, could it?" Ignoring the rule of using cellphones, Jack send a text message to his mom, telling that's he's safe with Arcee.

As Soundwave works on locating any signals from the Autobots and their human friends as he was ordered to, he detected the message. He pressed a button and a picture of Jack showed up on the monitor.

"Commander." Starscream contacts.

"Send in the troops. And, Soundwave, I want a live feed." Sam stood up from his throne and transform into his jet mode and heads back to the ship. Soundwave dispatches Laserbeak, along with some Decepticon troops.

After sending his message, he puts away his phone, just in time to see a Vehicon heading his way. Cursing for his idiocy, he makes a run for as the 'Con starts strafing him.

Arcee hid behind a boulder and took aim at the helicopter. She sighed in relief when she identified it to be a civilian helicopter. She heard an explosion back from where she came from and quickly heads back.

Jack continues to run and hide from the Decepticons' attack. He climbed over the fence and hid behind the loading dock. "Smile, Jack. You're on Decepticon TV." He joked nervously as he spotted Laserbeak.

"Commander. We have a visual." Starscream informs Sam as he appeared from behind, watching the live feed.

Jack ran and took shelter under a truck. But it was futile as the truck flew away from the 'Cons' attack. Just as the next round of attack was about to hit Jack, Arcee rescues him just in time. She quickly grabs him, took shelter behind a car and began shooting at the Vehicons.

"How long does it takes to exterminate a lone Autobot and a weak human!?" Sam exclaims impatience as he sees Arcee coming to Jack's rescue which infuriated him.

"Well, in my experience-"

"Not a riddle, Starscream." Sam growled. Starscream chuckled nervously and mumbled a sorry.

Looking around the area, Arcee spotted a nearby gas station. Coming up with an idea, she and Jack lured the two Vehicons to the station while hiding behind it.

"Not the best cover." He said fearfully.

"We're not here to hide."

The two Vehicons transformed and landed on the ground. They walked up ahead to the gas station and readied their weapon. They crouched down and saw Jack with two fuel dispenser.

"Hey, guys. Unleaded or diesel?" Jack asked with a smirk.

The two 'Cons looked down and saw the ground around them was flooded with gasoline. Jack threw the pumps and ran to a car to take cover. Arcee popped up from that car and fired at the gasoline, causing the gas station to explode and took out the two Vehicons and Laserbeak. The two quickly fled before the Decepticons could send out more reinforcements.

Back at the warship, Sam snarled at the lost feed.

* * *

"Well? Did any of the surveillance data survived?" Sam asked Soundwave as the latter repairs Laserbeak. A silence from Soundwave means 'no' to Sam's question.

Starscream sighs. "A shame. We might have at least learned the direction in which Arcee and the human fled."

"Clearly, we need to improve our methods of hunting Autobots and build upon the tactical advantage that we've managed to secure."

_"Commander Metatron,"_ Knock Out spoke through the comm link, _"I am ready to return to Darkmount, and I'm certain you'll want to see what I've uncovered."_

"Soundwave, open a SpaceBridge portal." He orders Soundwave, quite feeling eager to know what Knock Out found at Cybertron.

Soundwave withdrew his tentacles and through his vizor, he activated the SpaceBridge, opening the portal from behind the three. Knock Out walked out and Sam is unpleased to see him come back empty-handed. "I find myself in urgent need of good news," Sam forewarns, "so please, Knock Out, tell me you found something useful."

"Some _things_, Commander. And some_one_." Knock Out steps aside, allowing the new visitor to come out of the bridge. A loud footsteps echoed the room and Shockwave has made his appearance yet again.

"Shockwave." Sam was shocked at first to see him again, but then chuckled as he found his answer to his problem. "Just the tactical advantage I need." He states with a smirk.

* * *

So how do you guys like it. Like I said, it's going to be a bit different. Like how I made Sam take command over the Decepticons instead of Megatron. I decided to give Megatron a vacation before I bring him back.

Review and see you guys soon.


	15. Scattered

Sorry it took so long. You see, I was busy playing the _Transformers: Legends_ for the Android which took time away from me since there was an Episode event based on _Transformers: Prime Beast Hunters_. Every interesting game, and I recommend you guys to play it as well. Only if you want to. It's available for the App Store and Google Play.

Now that the Episode is over, I can get on with writing a new chapter. So enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 15: Scattered

"Shockwave! This is quite an unexpected surprise. What brings you back here on Earth? I thought you were with Megatron."

"Lord Megatron had asked me to come back to Earth, just to check on how things are going here with you in charge here and if there aren't any problems." Shockwave replied.

Sam felt his metal eyebrow twitch in aggravation. Basically, he sent Shockwave here because Megatron believed he might screw up here on Earth while he's off somewhere. "As you can see here, Shockwave, we have everything under control." He explains while trying not to sound annoyed. "We have the Autobots at the end of their ropes. It will only be a matter of time before we locate them and destroy them."

Shockwave stared at Sam for a few second before replying. "I find your explanation to be... logical."

His reply only seems to annoy Sam for some reason. "Well then, will you be joining us to conquer Earth?"

Shockwave gave a nod. "Lord Megatron asked me to aid you and give you support." He then walked dangerously close to the quivering Starscream. "As for you, I have one unanswered question. Why was I left for scrap, abandoned? Why?" He demanded with a cold and murderous tone.

Starscream knows what he's talking about. It was when Shockwave gave chase to Arcee and Cliffjumper into the SpaceBridge. But Starscream left before he could know of Shockwave's fate and reported him to be dead. Starscream began to stammer from fear. "The-the-the explosion, it... it collapsed the power-core chamber. The last thing anyone witnessed was you charging into the SpaceBridge portal. No one saw you come back out!"

Shockwave stared at Starscream before replying. "I find your replay to be... logical."

Starscream sighed in relief, happy that he can keep his life. "But you will be pleased to know that I avenged your seeming demise by personally terminating the Autobot Cliffjumper." He informed the scientist, hoping his accomplishment will help him not get on Shockwave's bad side.

"Careful, Starscream. You may dislocate a landing gear patting yourself on the back." Knock Out snarks at Starscream.

"As Megatron's First Lieutenant," Starscream began, ignoring Knock Out's remark, "allow me to welcome you back to the winning team."

"And allow me to clarify the new chain of command." Sam looked back to the four Decepticons. "While Starscream will remain authority over military operations, Shockwave will be my First Lieutenant in charge of all scientific endeavors."

"Uh, so you are saying we shall each report directly to you?"

"Affirmative." Sam left the room with the three Decepticons, leaving Starscream alone in the room.

After they all left, Starscream growled quietly, not liking the new chain of command. "Completely logical, boy." He spat with hate.

* * *

"Hey, are you hungry?" Arcee asked Jack as they keep driving down the road to Jasper. "There's a town up ahead."

"I'd better not. I'm running low on cash."

"At least you don't have to buy gasoline." Arcee said jokingly.

Jack was glad for that. It's a good thing Cybertronian doesn't run on gasoline or else that will be money down the drain every time.

"I'm pulling over anyway. Need to stretch my legs." Arcee pulled over to a deserted farmhouse for a break. Once Jack dismount, Arcee transforms and began stretching her limbs, pleased to hear some gears grinding.

"Arcee... Team Prime is scattered to the winds." Jack stated in worry. "For all we know, you and I could be the only ones left."

Arcee walked to Jack's side and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I don't believed that, Jack, and I know you don't either."

Jack knows she's right. But that doesn't put him at ease. There was one problem: Sam. Sam knows a lot about the Autobots and how they think. Worst case scenario, he might've found them already and probably terminated them. He shook that thought away. He may not know Sam, but he knows he wouldn't do that to the Autobots even if he has fallen to the darkness. Like the Autobots, he knows there is still good in him, waiting to be saved by his loved ones. "Aren't there any more Autobots out there who could help?"

Arcee looked down in sadness. "The war for Cybertron took a heavy toll. But there are others who escaped in the _Ark_."

"So, where are they?"

Arcee grabbed a handful of sand and allowed the wind to blow the sand away. "Scattered to the wind." Arcee answered Jack's question. So let's focus on getting back to Jasper and getting Team Prime back together."

"And save Sam." Jack added.

Arcee smiled and nodded in agreement. "And save Sam as well."

* * *

Bumblebee drives down the empty road to Jasper while Rafael is typing on his computer in hopes of finding any Autobot sightings on the internet. He asked Rafael if he has found any Autobots on the internet.

"Nada, Bee. Just the same old rubber masks and bad C.G, but the usual conspiracy websites might be our only chance to... Whoa! I found something." He zoomed in the picture and squinted his eyes to see which of the Autobots he found. "It's Ratchet!"

Meanwhile, at the _Nemesis_ ship, Starscream is found doing likewise while grunting quietly at a particular one-eyed Decepticon. "Shockwave's toadying is so transparent. Megatron's respect – as well as the former human – is earned by deeds, not words." He mumbled to himself as he's using the ship's computers to find any Autobots in order to please the boy and to rub it in Shockwave's eye since he has no face. But he's getting no such luck. "Useless, useless, useless. Billions of cameras in the hands of those miserable humans. One of them is bound to catch an Autobot eventually." As soon as he finished his sentence, his search has landed on the same picture Rafael found as well. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Commander Metatron," He calls out to Sam, "I found something of great interest!" He spoke with full of glee.

"The photo was taken yesterday in a junkyard outside Woodland Park." Rafael informs Bumblebee. "I'd better scrub Ratchet," Rafael erased the picture of Ratchet and then smirked, "and replace him with..."

"An Autobot." Starscream moved aside to show everyone his finding. What he showed wasn't a picture of Ratchet, but a picture of a dancing monkey.

Knock Out let out a laughter but silenced and straighten himself when all eyes were on him.

Starscream began to frantic as he sees the picture of a monkey and not of the Autobot. "Wait, what!? It was just here! Surely, one of you saw it."

"Starscream..." Sam's tone drips with annoyance as he begins to scold Starscream for his foolishness. "You would do well to take a cue from Soundwave on occasion and keep things to yourself!"

"Vow of silence... such a cop-out." He grumbled as he removed the picture from the computer.

"Metatron, surely our Autobot prisoner is a better source of information than this primitive data net." Shockwave suggest.

"I will have you know, Shockwave, that I have been grinding Wheeljack down for days. If he knew anything, he would've spilled it by now."

"Again, some prove to be better at holding their tongues than others. Perhaps you would have better results if instead of a club you used a scalpel. I recommend a Cortical Psychic Patch."

Shockwave arrives at Wheeljack's cell which the said prisoner is tightly secure on the slab. Wheeljack spotted the tools on Shockwave's table and felt fear rush through him. But he hid it by acting brave. "Do your worst, Doc. I'm a Wrecker. I can take it."

Shockwave grabbed the cable and advances towards Wheeljack. "Trust me... you, in fact, cannot." After an hour, he arrives at the throne room where Knock Out, Starscream and Sam are awaiting for his report. "The patch failed to yield any new information on the whereabouts of the Autobots."

"I see." Sam grunted in acknowledgement.

"Ah, then it would seem that Wheeljack has outlived his usefulness. With your permission, Commander Metatron, I will see to his immediate termination."

* * *

"Wake up, Wrecker." The Vehicon taps rashly at the unconscious Wheeljack. "Time to smelt."

Wheeljack wakes up to find himself still cuffed and standing on a platform.

"Commander Starscream wanted you conscious so you'd know precisely who ordered your execution." The Vehicon informs him.

"Where is Screamy? Doesn't have the bearings to do this himself." Wheeljack taunts.

The Vehicon push Wheeljack towards the edge of the platform. Wheeljack looked down and saw a pit of lava. "Jump." The Vehicon ordered.

"Hey, are you a flier?" Wheeljack asked the Vehicon. The 'Con looked at him in confusion but didn't have time to replay as Wheeljack kicked him and them threw him over. The three other attendants took aim at Wheeljack. "Okay, I'll jump." And he jumped. The Vehicon that he threw began to transform to his jet mode and Wheeljack lands on its back.

The three guards transforms in their flight mode and begins to give chase after the Wrecker. Wheeljack looks back to see the 'Cons giving chase. He led the 'Con he's riding to a wall and crashed him before he jumped off and landed on another one. The other 'Cons began fire but only destroyed Wheeljack's cuffs. Now that the cuffs are destroyed and his hands now free, he shot down the 'Con in front of him. He crashed the 'Con he's on down to the ground before jumping off and transforming into his vehicle form and drove off.

Atop of the tower, Sam witnessed everything and was enraged. "This is how you handle things!?"

"Wheeljack is not the first prisoner to escape Starscream's care."

Starscream glowered at Shockwave for reminding him of the time when Cliffjumper and Arcee escaped tricked him before escaping and trapping Starscream on the slab. "Actually, Commander, I allowed Wheeljack to escape."

"You what!?" Sam stood up from his throne with an urge to bash Starscream for his idiocy.

Starscream was unfazed by his anger and continued on. "But the Autobot's every move, his every word, will be monitored." Sam raised an eyebrow, urging Starscream to define his meaning. "Thanks to a simple tracking device implanted while the prisoner was still unconscious, following the failed Cortical Psychic Patch." Starscream showed Sam a tracking device while looking at Shockwave with a smug look. "Now all we have to do is wait, watch, and listen. When the Wrecker reunites with the other Autobots, my armada will strike."

* * *

Night has arrived, and Bumblebee and Rafael arrived at the junkyard to look for Ratchet. Bumblebee pulled into a harsh stop as he spotted Ratchet's vehicle form, just sitting there. Rafael got out of the car and ran towards Ratchet.

"Ratchet! Ratchet, it's me, Raf!" He received no answer from the medic. "Uh, Ratchet?"

"Go away!" He demanded. "You're interrupting my power down."

"Come on, Ratchet, we need your help to find the others."

"We can't stop the Decepticons, not anymore. The war is over, and we lost."

Rafael couldn't believe what he was hearing. It sounded as if Ratchet has given up, lost all hope. "You're giving up!? We can't just give up!"

Ratchet transformed to his robot form and spotted a surliest mood. "Then tell me what we can do!? Without communications, without a GroundBridge, without a base of operation or resources of any kind!"

Bumblebee buzzed something that might help their problem. "Bee's right." Rafael agrees to what Bumblebee just said. "We know Starscream had access to a GroundBridge while has was operating solo."

"Yes, yes, he'd clearly been using the derelict Decepticon ship the_ Harbinger_. What does that have to do with anything!?"

"It could be full of Cybertronian tech, and it's probably abandoned again now that Starscream's back with the 'Cons."

Ratchet scoffed at that. "Well, resources won't be of much use, not without someone to...lead us."

"It's a start!"

"You'll have to start without me. This is someone else's fight now."

"There is no one else, Ratchet... just us, just the team."

Ratchet turn his back on them and returned back into his vehicle form. "Please! Just let me...rust in peace."

Anger begins to swell inside of the boy and didn't bother to stop himself from lashing out some hurtful words. "Looks like Sam was right all along. The Autobots did abandoned him." That seems to caught Ratchet's attention. "You, Ratchet. You are the only one who abandoned him, not Optimus, not Arcee, not Bulkhead, not Bee. _You_ are the only one who abandoned him! Just by giving up shows me you don't care about Sam, don't even love him. So stay here and rust! No one cares!" Rafael began to walk back to Bee but then stop to look over his shoulder. "You disappointed me and the team, Ratchet, but most importantly, you disappointed Sam." Rafael got on Bee's seat and left the junkyard without looking back at Ratchet.

Once they left, Ratchet let out a choked sob. He was right. He did abandoned Sam. It was all his fault. He was given an opportunity to save Sam from Dark Energon by building a device to dampen the power of Dark Energon that possess Sam. But he only had time to build one, and decided to use it against Thunderwing. His own rash decision cost them a chance to save Sam. By now, Sam must've already build a defense around his core to protect himself if Ratchet were to build another one to use it against him.

All he can do now is stay in this junkyard and rust. He has chosen his own fate, he deserve this for failing to save Sam from evil.

* * *

Smokescreen arrives from his scouting trip. He had left to scout the ruins to find any med-kit to treat Optimus's wounds, but found nothing. It pains him to see Optimus in this current state. He wondered why did he took that hit. But there was one answer: Sam. His program must've told him to protect his mate, which is why Optimus pushed Sam aside to take the blast. He may not know much, but he was certain Sam would've made it out from that blast without a single scratch.

"I'm back." Smokescreen took his position beside Optimus since he can't move a single inch. "I combed through every square micron of our old base. I couldn't find Ratchet's medical kit. not even a bandage."

Optimus groaned weakly. "The Forge... of Solus Prime." He tells him between ragged breaths.

"It's gone, too. The 'Cons picked the place clean." That's when he realized what Optimus was trying to tell him. "Wait, if you had the Forge, you could fix yourself up... power of the Primes. Optimus, hang on just a little longer. That hammer's got to be somewhere in Megatron's fortress." With new determination, he phased out of their hiding place in search of the Forge to have it patch Optimus up. He won't fail. Everyone is counting on him to restore Optimus to full health, even the good Sam that is trapped deep within the layers of darkness.

* * *

Bulkhead and Miko sat at a meadow with Bulkhead in his robot mode and Miko sleeping on Bulkhead's foot for support. They have been waiting at that area since yesterday. Bulkhead had made this area as a meeting spot for Wreckers, and is now waiting for Wheeljack to arrive. They were suppose to meet yesterday, but it appears Wheeljack is late. For each hour had past, he becomes worry for his friend. He hopes the Decepticons hadn't capture him.

He snapped out his thoughts when he heard an engine humming in the distance down the road. He stood up, waking Miko up in the process. "Miko, wake up."

Miko yawned and stretched. "Why?" She asked tiredly.

"Someone's coming." Bulkhead took aim at the road, waiting to attack just in case it's a Decepticon. But he withdrew his weapon when he recognized the hum of that engine. When the familiar car made a turn around the cliff and transformed, Bulkhead rushed down and gave the new arrival a crushing hug. "Jackie! Where have you been, buddy."

"Catching up with a few old dance partners." Wheeljack struggled out due to the crushing hug he's getting.

"What's our next move, Jackie," Bulkhead asked, "circle back to base?"

"There is no base. 'Cons blasted it to dust."

What the two didn't know is that their conversation is being eavesdropped by Starscream and their location thanks to the tracker.

"The dimwit played right into my hands." Starscream chuckles evilly. "All seekers to the flight deck! We have pinpointed the enemy! Attack! My armada."

The seekers took off and headed to the direction to where Wheeljack found Bulkhead and Miko. The five Decepticon seeker landed at the area with their blasters whirring. "We're at the coordinates, Commander Starscream."

"Hold fast. They are approaching your position."

The seekers took aim at an approaching object floating downstream. The seekers lowered their weapons when they saw it was no Autobot. They approached it with caution. What they didn't know was that they 'Bots they were trying to find was located just atop of a hill, looking down at them. Wheeljack had a trigger ready at hand. Inside the log was the tracking device, along with a grenade. When the log is in range, Wheeljack press the switch. The seekers were too late to realize the log had a grenade and it took them all out in one big explosion.

Starscream gasped as he sees the signal gone dead. "He... he tricked us!" He looked back to see Sam glowering at him.

"Correction, Starscream, he tricked _you_."

"How'd you know the 'Cons planted a tracker on you?" Miko asked.

"I figured the 'Cons were up to something, so I did a little poking around my hood." He replied.

"That's my Jackie." Bulkhead chuckled proudly.

"So, what's our next move?" Miko asked eagerly.

"I salvaged some munitions from the _Jackhammer_ on my way out. You thought _that_ made a loud noise? Just wait." He said as he transformed into his vehicle mode and took off in another direction.

Miko jumped on Bulkhead's seat and took off as well, following Wheeljack to their next destination.

"Oh, by the way, I met the boy you told me about."

"Sam?" Bulkhead asked to make certain. "What happened? Is he alright?"

"First, tell me what happened. Why would Sam join the Decepticon ranks?" Bulkhead began to tell him everything that had happened. From the day when the Decepticons attacked the base, to the part where Sam and Optimus defeated Thunderwing. Wheeljack listened to every detail. He had already known Megatron lied to the poor child and made him turn against his family. He can already feel the pain the Autobots are suffering, even though he knows so little about Sam, his would-be nephew as Bulkhead has puts it. He would do whatever he can to help Team Prime save Sam from the darkness that controls him. After all, he is his nephew.

* * *

Inside the abandon Decepticon warship, Bumblebee and Rafael began to power up the ship since their arrival. Every attempts to power up the ship have been nothing but unsuccessful. But they won't give up. Bumblebee plugged in a cable and signaled Rafael to start. Rafael stomped on the keyboard to get it kicking. The ship began to power up, but failed again.

"Keep trying." Rafael encouraged. "We'll figure it out."

"You're miscalibrating the Energon transducer."

"Ratchet." Rafael cried out happily as the doctor made his entrance.

"Now step out of my way so I can work." He pushed Bee aside and made his way to the ship's computer.

Both Rafael and Ratchet smiled at each other, words need not said for what these two want to say to one another. Raf was happy that Ratchet came to his senses and decided to help them find the team, while Ratchet was thankful for Raf for saying all those hurtful words. He really needed that if he wants to find everyone and rescue Sam.

* * *

"The last time things looked this bleak, Optimus slipped me that key card... something we could hang our hopes on." Jack suggested as he and Arcee continues down the road to Jasper.

"I know you're feeling helpless, Jack. This doesn't need to be your burden."

Their conversation was interrupted by a large starship flying closely above them. Arcee stopped when the ship began to land in front of them. Arcee transformed and walked in front of Jack, in case if the ship belongs to a Decepticon. The platform of the ship began to lower down, and with it, a large figure, shrouded in the smoke. Arcee prepared to fire, but lowered her weapons in shock when she recognized the figure.

"Jack, I don't think we're gonna need that key card."

The smoke disperse and the figure revealed to be a familiar Autobot with a blue paint job, and it's figure almost resembles that of Optimus.

"Meet Ultra Magnus."

* * *

On the _Nemesis_, Sam began to rage over Starscream's failure and the fact that they discovered a new Autobot signal that arrived on Earth. "So, not only did you fail to destroy the Autobots, but you allowed their number to increase! Is there no one who can bring me their heads!?"

"If I may, Commander Metatron." Shockwave stepped in while walking towards the computer. "During my exile on Cybertron, I resumed work on a long-dormant project... one that I believed may provide a solution to our current problem." On the monitor, it showed a strange DNA blocks that Shockwave seems to have complete it.

"Cyber nucleic acid?" Knock Out asked with interest.

"The building blocks of all Cybertronian life." Shockwave informs. "This hails from a specimen I excavated upon our planet and has yielded promising results."

"The Autobots continue to evade us." Starscream stated. "What makes you think we can afford to wait for the answer to our prayers to be_ birthed_ in some petri dish?"

"You misunderstand. The subject has been fully cultivated. It need only to be transported from my laboratory on Cybertron."

"The by all means, activate the SpaceBridge."

The SpaceBridge opens in Shockwave's lab and the one-eyed Decepticon made his way to a tube where a creature sleeps from within. Shockwave began to power up his machinery and awakens the creature within the tube while draining down the liquid that drowns it.

Sam sits on his throne, along with some Vehicons, Starscream, Knock Out and Soundwave, waiting for Shockwave to return with the specimen he excavated. He has a pretty good idea who it is, but he doesn't even knows how it looks like. He is quite anxious to see what kind of being did he created. He snapped out of his thoughts when the SpaceBridge opens with Shockwave returning through.

"I present to you, AllSpark vessel... the Ultimate Autobot Hunter."

Shockwave stepped aside to let them see what he had found. A large clawed hands slowly emerged through the SpaceBridge, frightening everyone and forcing them to take few steps away from the creature. Sam slowly stood up with wide-eyes as he stares up at the creature that let out a tremendous roar.

* * *

I'll try to make sure I update fast on this story now that I have lots of time to myself.

I hope you guys enjoy it and review please.


	16. Prey

Another long update. And I blame it on _Transformers Legends_ with their Episode Event.

Hopefully, I can get to update faster since I don't like this week's Episode Event. So enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16: Prey

"A Predacon. They have been extinct since the beginning of Cybertronian history." Starscream informed as he cowers under the presence of the Predacon.

"Indeed. But the specimen you see before you was bred in the laboratory, cloned from fossilized remains, which I discovered on Cybertron."

"Shockwave, it does my spark good to see you tampering with creation." Sam praised him as he made his way to the Predacon.

"Sir, please! Keep your distance!" Starscream told Sam with caution, fearing that the Predacon might attack.

"No need for alarm. The beast is completely under my control." Shockwave reassured them.

Sam and the Predacon looked at each other, observing one another. So, this is the Autobot Hunter Shockwave had told him about during his transformation surgery. He had thought this Autobot Hunter was another Decepticon, like Cyclonus. He never thought that the hunter was the form of a beast. "Such primal magnificence. I am awestruck. You have outdone yourself, Shockwave. I'm sure Megatron knows about this beast."

"Affirmative."

"And how will this help us with our problems?"

Shockwave showed Sam a small capsule with Energon. "A sample of Energon, from Wheeljack, spilled during the Autobot's failed interrogation." Shockwave raised up the capsule to the Predacon's eye. The Predacon's optic began to glow bright yellow as he begins to scan the Energon.

"Let the hunt begin." Sam announces in glee.

The Predacon opens his wings and took off, beginning his hunt for the Autobots.

* * *

"No one's seen or heard from you since Cybertron went dark. How did you find your way to Earth?" Arcee asked Ultra Magnus.

"Soldier, we may not be on Cybertron, but military protocol remains." He said sternly and with authority.

Realizing her mistake, she straighten her posture. "My apologies, Sir."

"Sir?" Jack repeated, very confused as to why would Arcee call the newcomer 'sir' and who is the new arrival.

"Advise the native life-form to watch its tone as well."

"What?" For some reason, Jack felt insult and irritated by that sentence. "Who is this guy?"

Arcee leaned down and whispered to him. "Ultra Magnus was Optimus' key Lieutenant during the war back on Cybertron. Very 'by the book'. Just go with it."

"As for your broader question," Ultra Magnus began, getting the attention of the two, "my story is that of all Autobots since the _Exodus_. I wandered the spaceways in search of others, reuniting some, only to see them fall at the hands of _that_ Decepticon." Ultra Magnus clenched his fist when memories of that day rushed through him. He could still hear the cries of pain, despair, and agony of his fallen comrades in his head as they were killed merciless by that Black Decepticon. He remember it clear as day. The look on that 'Con's face showed pleasure of off-lining the Autobots. This particular Decepticon is very much different than the other Decepticons. But no matter. He will find this Decepticon and he will pay for what he has done.

Arcee and Jack took note at Ultra Magnus' reaction. They could see that he's fighting an emotion when he said that the Autobots he had found had fallen by the hands of the Decepticon. They have a sinking feeling they know who was that Decepticon, but didn't voiced it.

"Until you detected the Omega beam, and followed it here." Arcee spoke, trying to get Ultra Magnus to snap out of his thoughts before it could get messy.

"If you are referring to the massive energy burst originating from Cybertron, that would be affirmative. Upon my arrival, it became evident that this planet had been invaded. My scanners also detected Autobot life signals, yours being in closet proximity to my position." He informs.

"Signals? As in plural? ...Sir." Jack added when Ultra Magnus gave him a look.

"Five total."

"Out of seven." Jack said, looking down in fear.

"Jack, that doesn't necessarily mean what you're thinking. Autobot signals when they're shielded." Arcee reassures. Jack looked up at Arcee and smiled. He knows Arcee's right about that. Now that they have an additional Autobot in their team, they now have a chance to find the others and stop the Decepticon from taking over Earth.

* * *

Bulkhead and Wheeljack had just finished planting the last explosive on the Energon mine. He signaled Bulkhead to fall back as he pressed a button. The two set themselves a few yards away from the mine.

"Munitions planted."

"Let's get this party started."

Just as Wheeljack was about detonate the bomb, a loud, faint screech was heard. "Company." Miko said as she pointed at the incoming flying object.

"Megatron?"

"Nah. Bigger. And I don't remember seeing that move in Buckethead's repertoire." Bulkhead said as he noticed how that thing is flying differently than Megatron.

The Predacon spotted its target, and launched a massive blast of flames at the three. They quickly got away before the attack can hit them.

"A dragon?! Where'd the 'Cons get a dragon?!" Miko exclaims, feeling jealous that the Decepticons always get the good stuff.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack looked at each other in confusion. "What's a dragon?" They asked simultaneously.

"Giant, flying, fire-breathing lizard!"

The Predacon swoops down and launched another flame attack, separating them. The Predacon landed near Wheeljack and Wheeljack fired at the beast. It only served to annoy it and used its tail to send Wheeljack smacking into a boulder. Just as Predaking was about to make a grab for him, Bulkhead intervened by hitting the beast's lower-jaw with his mace.

The Predacon went after him and fired another flame attack at him. Miko went after him but Bulkhead stopped her in her tracks, warning her that his metal body is to hot to touch. The two noticed the beast isn't going after them, but instead looking for someone.

"Lookin' for me, beast?" Wheeljack calls out to it. "I'm right here."

The Predacon began to go after him but stopped when it heard a beeping sound right below him. It looked down and saw a grenade. The grenade went off, but the dragon remained unscathed.

"We're gonna need more firepower!" Bulkhead bellows out.

"Good thing I know where to find some!" He said as he ran inside the Energon mine, also grabbing the attention of the Decepticon Miners.

Just as they are about to fire, they looked back when they heard heavy footsteps and rumbles. They, too, made a run for it, running in the same direction as Wheeljack.

Once Wheeljack was sure they're deep enough inside the cave, he transformed and drove under the tight squeeze of Predaking. He made it out of the cave and transformed back into his robot form. Once they're a few distance away, Wheeljack set off the grenade, destroying the Energon mine in a huge explosion like he predicted.

"Yes! Snuff the Tragic Dragon!" Miko cheered. But the cheering didn't last long when Predaking digs his way out. "We're toast."

The Predacon took off in the air, ready to strike again, but was shot down by an unidentified aircraft.

"One of ours?" Bulkhead asked.

"Does it matter?"

The Predacon recovered from the blast it took and flew after the escaping Autobots. The aircraft lowered itself in front of the running Autobots and its elevator platform. The two jumped on the platform and the ship quickly flew once the two are inside the ship.

The two prepared themselves in case they jumped in on an enemy's ship. They were relieved to see two familiar faces.

"Jack!"

"Arcee!"

Bulkhead put Miko down and she rushed towards Jack and gave him a crushing hug, as well as Bulkhead as he gave Arcee a crushing hug. You actually hear Arcee's metal creaking in protest.

"Miko. Can't breathe."

Miko let out of Jack and gave a playful punch on his stomach. "Weakling." She commented.

"Thanks for the save."

"Thank the Commander." Arcee said, pointing at Ultra Magnus who was piloting the ship.

"Soldiers." Ultra Magnus greeted.

Wheeljack's eyes went wide before frowning with hate. "You?" He spat quietly. Why him of all Autobots? Why couldn't have been another Wrecker? Technically, Ultra Magnus _is_ a Wrecker, their commanding officer. But still, there is no way is he going to continue to follow Ultra Magnus. He was the reason why Wheeljack left the Wreckers unit.

"Ultra Magus? It's an honor!"

"It's an honor, _sir_." Ultra Magnus corrected Bulkhead.

"Guess blowin' that mine made us easy to spot." Wheeljack said, already in a foul mood since Ultra Magnus is here with them.

"Ultra Magnus had a bead on your signals, and ours." She informs. "Care to tell us what exactly's nipping at our tailpipes?" She asked, showing them the scanner of the Predacon that is after them.

"We think it's a robot dragon."

"Or a Cybertronian reptile."

The ship's systems detected the Predacon was about to fire. "Brace yourself." Ultra Magnus tells them.

Ultra Magnus increased the ship's speed in order to avoid the Predacon. He performed a loop and is now behind of the dragon. He returned fire, scoring a few hits, forcing the beast to retreat behind the thick clouds. He narrowed his optics in suspicion when he saw not a single sight of the dragon.

He was caught off guard when the Predacon appeared in front of him and fired, hitting directly at the ship's left engine which began to leave a trail of black smoke. Now the roles have been reversed again. Predaking began its chase once again, now landing on the ship's hull. He brought the dragon into a narrow canyon in attempt to scrape off the beast. He then flew up and scraped it off using the rocky outcropping.

The beast fell down, hitting the cliff while it fell down to the ground with many layers of rocks burying him. After a while, he digs himself out, but have now lost the Autobots.

He had returned to Darkmount empty-handed. Shockwave began to inspect the Predacon for any wounds that means to be fixed.

"What a grave disappointment this must be for you, Sir." Starscream said as he and Sam are watching Shockwave pet the beast. "And to make matter worse, because it cannot speak, we have no way of knowing why the Predacon failed so miserably. Poor mute, mindless creature." He said with pity. He was glad Shockwave's beast failed in defeating the Autobots. Now he won't act so smugly after this.

The creature seems to understand what Starscream just said about him, and he growled angrily at him in silence.

* * *

Back at the military base, Fowler gets another call. "What is it now, Sam?" He said, thinking that it's Sam calling back.

"Agent Fowler, it's Ratchet."

June ran up to the phone when she heard Ratchet's voice. "Ratchet? Where's Jack? Is he with you?"

"No, he is not. Listen we don't have much time. I have taken a tremendous, yet calculated, risk in contacting you. Hopefully, the Decepticons are not monitoring their own frequencies as closely as they no doubt are those of the humans. I am transmitting our current coordinates." Bumblebee came to Ratchet and told him something that kind of shocked him.

"Ratchet, have you heard from anyone else? What about Prime?" Fowler asked, but he received no answer because Ratchet hung up on him.

Ratchet, Bumblebee and Rafael rushed outside to see the landing aircraft. "It's one of ours!" Ratchet stated.

Once the aircraft landed, the platform lowered with the rest of the team. Miko rushed to Rafael and gave him a crushing hug.

"Girl's got a grip, doesn't she?" Jack commented as he hugged Rafael as well.

"You're alive." Ratchet said happily and relief. The team moved aside to show him a new addition to the team. "Ultra Magnus?"

"Doctor." He greeted.

"New paint job looks good, Bee." Bulkhead said as he inspects Bee's new paint.

"At least you had something to work with. If I reversed my colors, I'd be pink." Arcee stated.

"The communications link needs further calibration to be compatible with Autobot frequencies." Ratchet begins to report to Ultra Magnus. "The GroundBridge, however, is fully operational."

"That would have come in handy when robo-dragon was trying to eat us for breakfast." Miko added, not noticing Jack's and Rafael giving her the signal to remain quiet.

Ultra Magnus stares at her with annoyance while Ratchet just gapes at her for her disrespectful. But he wonders what Miko was referring to when she said 'robo-dragon'. "The indigenous population of this planet, do they all display the same disregard for authority?" Ultra Magnus wonders.

"No. Mostly Miko."

The sudden roar of jet engines soon got their attention. Believing to be a Decepticon, Ultra Magnus took aim at the jet with his cannons, but was stopped by Arcee and Bulkhead.

"No!"

"Don't shoot! It's Fowler. He's with us!"

Fowler helped June getting off the jet as soon as they landed. Once she spotted Jack, she immediately rush to him and hugged him desperately while sobbing.

"It's okay, mom. I'm fine." Jack tries to reassure her. He could understand, though. They haven't seen each other since the time the base was destroyed and the Thunderwing incident. That was almost a week.

June let go of him and hugged Miko and Rafael. "Your families are safe. Agent Fowler saw to it that Jasper was evacuated in time."

"The only signals Ultra Magnus was able to isolate are standing right here." Arcee gave a head count.

"Maybe his scanner's faulty." Wheeljack suggested, still angry at the fact Ultra Magnus is here.

"So the kid's unaccounted for."

"Smokescreen was the only one who was fast enough to reach to Optimus before that light separated us." Ratchet shuddered as he remembers the horrible state Optimus was in when he absorbed Thunderwing's attack. He should have been there with Optimus so that he can repair him. But instead, he gave up, knowing that Optimus won't make it. He should thank Rafael later for snapping him out of it. Sam wouldn't want him to give up. He always believed in him.

"Even if Prime survived, I'm not sure we can afford to wait for him to show up. Not with Sam holding our planet hostage from his high and mighty perch at Darkmount."

The Autobots were shocked to hear Sam now rules this planet. Fowler has informed them everything that had happened during their absences. He told them how Sam was the one who ordered the Decepticon to fire a massive fusion cannon directly at the military army and destroyed Jasper in the process. He even told them about the conversation they had about how the Decepticons wanted peace and a place to call home now that the Autobots are out of the way. Fowler could tell Sam was trying to deceive him. Sam had forgotten that Fowler knows him all too well.

"Who?" Ultra Magnus asked. Who is this Sam? He thought Megatron was the one who is leading the Decepticons here on Earth.

"Sam is... well... a former friend of ours." Arcee told him.

"What do you mean, 'former'?"

"Years ago, we took in a small little boy when he was abandoned by his parents." Ratchet begins to supply him information. "Since then, we raised him as if he was one our own youngling. Years has past, and Optimus and Sam began to fall for each other."

Ultra Magnus was at a complete shock. He never would have thought his leader would fall in love with an native life-form. What is even more shocking is when Ratchet informed him on how that same life-form destroyed Megatron before by using the AllSpark, and then became a vessel for it. That information tells him that Prime has chosen an excellent being to be his mate.

"Three years ago, the Decepticons arrived with a revived Megatron. We were outmatched. They destroyed Ironhide and three of our human friends, and then..." Ratchet swallowed a lump that began to form in his throat. "Megatron captured the boy and terminated him right in front of us, right in front of Optimus. Out of all of us, Optimus has taken his death harshly."

Ultra Magnus remained silent. He took note as to how this boy's death affected them emotionally. He mourned in silence over the death of one of his men and the humans that perished by the hands of the Autobots. He could imagine how Optimus must have taken it, seeing his mate die right in front of him.

"But three years later, about a month ago, we found out Sam has been alive all this time, being held captive by the Decepticons in their ship."

"Have you attempt to perform a rescue mission?" He asked Ratchet. He was glad to hear the boy was alright.

"It was thanks to our rookie, Smokescreen, that we found out Sam was alive and then brought him to us, sir." Bulkhead replied. "But then he was taken from us again by Starscream." He added sadly.

"And the next time we saw him, he became a Cybertronian and sided with the Decepticons, thinking that we betrayed him, abandoned him, used him. He even changed his name to Metatron."

"I see..." Ultra Magnus could tell the boy was tricked by Megatron's lies, no doubt. "And what do you plan to do when you face him?"

"We plan to save him from Megatron's grasp. We can only do that if we defeat Megatron once and for all."

Ultra Magnus saw the determination boiling in their optics. No matter what, they will not stop until this boy is returned to them. He could say he's a bit proud of them. "Then we must do everything in our power to ensure Megatron's downfall, but we need to be smart about it."

"Whoa, who put shoulderpads in command?" Wheeljack asked.

"Temporary command." Jack corrected.

"Ultra Magnus is the only logical choice. He was trained by Optimus and served as his commanding officer throughout the war for Cybertron." Ratchet explains.

"Now, unless there is any further objection, soldier," Ultra Magnus looked at Wheeljack for a moment, "please, follow me." He went back to his ship, followed by the rest of the team.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." Wheeljack grumbled.

Ultra Magnus went to the back of the ship and pressed a button, showing the Autobots an arsenal of weapons. "Autobots. Take your pick."

Wheeljack was in complete heaven, seeing a bunch of awesome weapons. "Now, you're speaking my language, Sir." For now, Ultra Magnus has gained his respect.

* * *

Smokescreen phased out from the ground, looking around to see if there are any guards around the place. He smirked when he saw that he arrived near Darkmount. "Cozy little place you built for yourself, Megatron." He commented. "Finding the Forge in there may take awhile. Then, again, maybe you still keep your valuables in the usual place." He said as he looked over at the _Nemesis_ ship that is docked right besides the fortress.

Smokescreen quickly phased inside the fortress before reaching to the ship. He phased inside the ship in search of the Forge while keeping an eye out for the guards. It felt like deja vu to him. Here he is, searching for the Relic, avoiding the guards all over again, minus rescuing Sam. That comes later. Right now, he needs to find the Forge and bring it back to Optimus so that he can repair himself.

"I'm sorry, 'overreacting'?"

Smokescreen stiffened when he heard that familiar voice from around the corner. He quickly phased to a wall next to him to hide while Starscream and Knock Out pass by.

"Easy for you to say, Knock Out. Nobody here wants your post. I, on the other hand, hold the most coveted position within the Decepticon ranks. And no matter what he may claim, I know that Shockwave is plotting to usurp me! Did you see the smug look in his eye when he unveiled that vile beast to that human boy?"

Smokescreen listens carefully as Starscream's whining voice drifts away as he and Knock Out walks away from Smokescreen's hiding place. He took a few steps back until he phased through another wall. He made a turn only to meet a close-up to Airachnid's face. He let out a scared cry as he stumbled out of the stasis pod. He quickly stood back up and took on a battle position. He walked closer to the pod, remembering seeing it back at their old base when Jack gave him the grand tour of the base.

"You don't scare me, ugly." He taunts Airachnid. He looked to his right and saw the Forge of Solus Prime. "Hello, beautiful." He said as he made his way to grab it. He had forgotten how heavy this hammer was.

Smokescreen returned to Optimus with the Forge at hand and placed it near Optimus. "Optimus! I have the Forge! You can use it to repair yourself!"

"That is not the reason I had you retrieve the Relic."

"What? I don't understand."

"The power of the Forge is not unlimited. It's energy has already begun to ebb."

"So it's running low, who cares? All we need is enough juice to get you back into fighting shape!"

"Whatever the power remains must be used to rebuild the Omega Lock...to restore Cybertron."

"Optimus, you know that's impossible." He said, trying to reason him to use the Forge on himself. "We need four keys, right? In case you have forgotten, Sam _is_ the Omega Key. There is no way he will help us now. If he plans to restore Cybertron, he will do it his own way. Even if he does decides to help us, the Forge is a Relic of the Primes. We can't use it to restore Cybertron, not without a Prime. Not without you."

"There will be...a new Prime."

Smokescreen sighs, getting impatient. "You can worry about that after we get you patch up, take down Megatron, save Sam and bring him back so you two can reunite once again, then have many babies, make me their Godfather..."

Optimus felt his spark warm up when he heard all the possibility he could do with Sam once he is saved. But that won't happen. His time is almost up. He grabbed Smokescreen's arm when he was about to grab the Forge.

Smokescreen kept rambling on while making a grab of the Forge. He stopped when he felt Optimus' arm on his. The words that came out of Optimus' mouth shocked him to his very core.

"The time for a new leader is upon us. In my spark... I believed that leader... stands before me right now."

* * *

The first time I watched this episode, I was surprise to hear Smokescreen might be the new Prime. In a way, he does deserves to be a Prime.

Also, I'm thinking of changing this story's title again. Anyone has a suggestion?

Hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	17. Rebellion

Another chapter has arrive. I have decided to end this story in about one or two chapters. Know that this story will have an epilogue, and that's when Sam will make his move. So hope you enjoy this story. Though I'm thinking of changing the story's title. Doesn't seems to fit well.

* * *

Chapter 17: Rebellion

"Autobots. We are vastly outnumbered, and, despite our munitions, do not currently possess the firepower necessary to compromise the Decepticon citadel."

"Uncle Sam's military does." Fowler pointed out. "I just can't let them make a move as long as Sam's ray guns are pointing at Washington."

"Then we must infiltrate Darkmount in order to nullify its fusion cannons."

"Unfortunately, it seems the fortress is heavily shielded against unauthorized GroundBridges." Ratchet said as he shows everyone the map of the fortress with the GroundBridge jamming capabilities.

"Guess we'll have to sneak past enemy lines, Wrecker-style." Wheeljack said with excitement.

"I couldn't deal with 'Wrecker-style' on Cybertron, and I refuse to deal with it here." Ultra Magnus said sternly which caused Wheeljack to grumble. "Now, we require a means of thinning the Decepticon ranks to even the odds, if we're to have any hope of completing this mission. Or surviving it."

In an abandoned gas station, Jack seems to be all alone. "Because it worked so well last time..." Jack said, remembering how his idiocy revealed their location to the Decepticons. He took out his cellphone and sent a message which was promptly picked up by the Decepticons.

"I knew the humans couldn't resist using their telecommunications... That is all they seem to do." Starscream commented. "Seek and destroy." He orders his Seekers.

"I have five bogeys converging right on top of Jack." Rafael said as he read the monitor which read five Decepticon heading towards Jack's location.

"Not anymore." Ratchet activated the GroundBridge and bridged him back before the 'Cons can reach him. "Miko, your turn." He comm-linked her.

Miko began to call on her cellphone from a New York alley. "Hello, I need two large pies, Sicilian... You deliver, right?"

Starscream laughs as he intercepted Miko's call. "Humans. Standby to GroundBridge." Soundwave grabbed Starscream's shoulder and pointed at the monitor, feeling suspicious about the two signals. "Soundwave, why can't you accept a little good fortune? The Autobots couldn't possibly stay hidden forever."

Miko returned to the _Harbinger_ before the Decepticons could get to her. "I really could have used that pizza."

"I've tapped into the Decepticon communications network. Are you ready, Jack?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Decepticon command, do you read me?"

"...I remained convinced." Ultra Magnus deadpanned after a small awkward silence.

"I will enhance your performance with static."

* * *

_"Decepticon command, do you read me? We are under Autobot attack!"_

"It's one of our Energon mines!" Starscream stated as the Decepticon insigmia loomed over the location of the mines on the monitor. "Insecticons, prepare for battle!"

Seeing more Decepticons are heading to the mines, Ultra Magnus prepared his weapons and move out. "Autobots, lock and loaded."

The Autobots prepared their weapons they have gotten from Ultra Magnus' arsenal, each one determine to stop the Decepticon and save Sam, and left through the GroundBridge.

At the same time, a squadron of jets, led by Fowler, stands ready at a nearby base. "Keep your engines warm, boys." He tells them. " We launch the moment Ultra Magnus gives the all-clear."

The Insecticons have arrived at the mine. But when they got there, they saw no Autobot or a battle going on.

"There must be some mistake, Commander Starscream. The mine is not under attack." One of the Miners reported.

"What!?" Starscream gasped in shock. "How can that-"

"Starscream!" Starscream whimpered in surprise when Sam called out to him. "Explain why our forces are scattering across this globe?" Sam asked as he reads the radar with Shockwave behind him.

"Uh, renegade Autobot mischief, Sir! I am in the process of deducing how they are infiltrating our systems without a base of..." A beeping from Soundwave interrupted Starscream as he shows him a display of the _Harbinger_ on his visor. "The _Harbinger_!" He gasped in realization.

Sam was confused by the display on Soundwave's visor, so he typed it in on the ship's log. And when he got the results, he was most enraged. "You left abandoned Decepticon technology fully operational and unsecured!?"

Starscream began to stutter nervously. "Allow me to correct my oversight immediately."

Shortly afterwards, Seekers began marching out of the ship and into the flight deck as Starscream gave command over the PA. "Seeker armada to the flight deck. Your target is the Decepticon ship, the _Harbinger_. You are to obliterate it, at once! My armada is in position." He tells the others. "Open a GroundBridge to the _Harbinger_."

Before Soundwave can open the bridge, the fortress began to shake from an explosion. Sam let out a rumbling sound in his throat as he read the readings on the monitor, indicating the fortress is under attack. "Since it would seems that Darkmount is presently under attack, kindly redirect all efforts towards ensuring that our invaders are eradicated."

"Fire in another hole!" Wheeljack yelled as he threw a grenade bomb at the fortress.

The Decepticon Seekers took flight and began their assault on Wheeljack and Bulkhead while the two Autobots counterattack with their new weapons they got from Ultra Magnus; Bulkhead with a cannon and Wheeljack with a Electro-whip like weapon.

From afar, a Vehicon guard was watching the battle. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turn around, all he got was a punch on the face by Bumblebee and was knocked out.

"I assure you, Commander, I have everything under control." Starscream tries to reassure Sam, but the reply he got from him was a growl.

"Metatron." Shockwave stepped in. "I accept that military consideration are outside of my domain, but perhaps it is once again time... to release the Predacon." He suggested.

Wheeljack and Bulkhead saw that the Vehicons are retreating back to Darkmount. On top of the tower, the Predacon appeared. The beast spreads his wings and dove down. Wheeljack and Bulkhead opened fire at the Predacon. Their blast didn't hit it, but one blast did and it came from Ultra Magnus' ship. The Predacon roared in anger and went after Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus looked back and saw the Predacon getting closer and ready to attack. "Ratchet, now!"

A GroundBridge opened right in front of the two. Ultra Magnus pulled up, but the Predacon, however, was too late to pull away as he flew through the bridge and ended up on the Arctic, where it quickly freezes.

Starscream watches as Shockwave's creation disappeared through the GroundBridge and closes behind it. "Oh, well..." Starscream looked back at Shockwave with a smirk on his face. "Yes, that's right. Go off and sulk, why don't you?" Starscream taunts Shockwave as he begins to walk away.

Shockwave walked outside and starts jumping down the sides of the fortress to join the battle. Shockwave landed on the ground floor and saw the two Wreckers continue to fight the Seekers. He transformed into his Tank Mode and charged. He charged up his cannon and fired at the two, knocking them unconscious. He transformed back and walked up dangerously to them.

"Your mission was most illogical."

* * *

"Ultra Magnus to stealth team. Status report."

"Having a little trouble reaching the objective." Arcee replied through the communication lines. She and Bumblebee are in the a corridor as they have engaged in battle with Decepticon troops. They took cover behind a wall as they both keep shooting at the 'Cons. "Security is tighter than anticipated, Sir."

"Keep them occupied."Deciding to take matters into his on hands, Ultra Magnus jumps off his ship and lands on the fortress. As soon as he spots the control room for the fusion cannon, he jumped through the room and began shooting down the Vehicons that are stationed there. Once he shot all the 'Cons, he took aim at the power core and was about to fire, but his cannon was shot out off from his hand.

"Ultra Magnus."

Ultra Magnus looked up and felt anger building up inside him when he saw the same Decepticon from before.

Sam jumped down in front of Ultra Magnus with a smirk on his face. "This is quite a surprise to see you here. It has been so long since we last saw each other. Hmm, I think it's when I found your soldiers on a distant planet and eliminated them all." Sam begins to laugh at that memory.

Ultra Magnus' rage continues to build up. He remembers that gruesome scene all too well. He vowed he will avenge their deaths by getting rid of the one responsible for their deaths. With a yell, he charges at Sam, firing his cannons at him, completely forgetting the mission and that this Decepticon was the Autobots' human friend.

Sam stood there, moving side-to-side to dodge the blast. He grabbed his shoulder and jumped over him. Once behind him, Sam slammed Ultra Magnus to the ground and threw him across the hall.

Ultra Magnus was surprise, to say the least. He never would have thought such a small creature could have such strength. He withdrew his cannons and decided to use his fist instead. He charged up to him again, raising his fist to attack when. When he saw Sam raising his hand to block the attack, he halts his attack and used the other fist to punch and kick him in the guts.

Sam clutched his abdomen and staggered back. He felt such an idiot to fall for a feint attack. He quickly grabbed Ultra Magnus' arms and headbutt him, sending Ultra Magnus to a wall. Ultra Magnus fired at Sam, but he missed. Sam charged at him to the wall and slammed his fist hard on his face, knocking him unconscious.

Sam watch as Ultra Magnus falls to the ground and kicked him hard on the stomach. "Ultra Magnus. You are no Optimus Prime."

Meanwhile, Arcee and Bumblebee continues to fight off the Decepticons. After a small ceasefire from the Decepticon troops, more reinforcement arrived and completely surrounded the two lone Autobots.

At the same time, Fowler's squadrons continues to wait for Ultra Magnus' signal. Fowler is becoming impatient for every hour that had past. "What in the name of Paul Revere's horse is taking them so long!?" Fowler asked to himself.

* * *

Smokescreen continues to pace back and forth, going through what happened in his head. Sure, he feels happy that he would be the next Prime after Optimus, but he isn't ready. He still needs much to learn in order to become the best warrior of all times. But it wasn't his choice to make, nor Optimus. The Matrix of Leadership will present itself to one whose spark is worthy. He wonders, why him? He never done anything to deserve this honor. Perhaps it was because he retrieved the Omega Keys from the Decepticons' clutches. Let's not forget he rescued Sam, Optimus Prime's mate. He even saved Optimus from getting crushed by those boulders.

But still, that doesn't mean he should be the next Prime. The Autobots needs Optimus Prime, not a new Prime. Smokescreen snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Optimus said something confusingly.

"Who...stands... before me?"

"What? It's me, Optimus. Smokescreen."

"Who... beckons?" Optimus' optics began to blink.

Optimus finds himself in different realm, much like when he was receiving a message from Alpha Trion. He began to walk until he sees a huge light in front of him.

"Come, Optimus." The bright light said to him.

Optimus immediately recognized that voice and the face as it is appeared to him. "Is it truly you... Alpha Trion?"

"I stand before you, my student. As such, it would seem that it is your time." Alpha Trion noticed Optimus not making any advancement towards him. "Why do you hesitate?"

"I do not fear joining with the AllSpark, but I cannot be one with the AllSpark, not while my mate is controlled by the dark powers of Dark Energon."

Alpha Trion knew he would say that. But he has to let him down. "You know as well as I, that boy cannot be saved. He has fallen far too deep in the depths of darkness."

Optimus looked down in sadness. He hates to admit it, but it's true. His words couldn't reach to Sam. His words and pleads has fallen into deaf ears. He should face the facts. He failed. He failed to save Sam and it was too late to save him now. Perhaps, it is his time to join with the AllSpark, and let the others defeat the Decepticons... and Sam.

Alpha Trion offered his hand, already given Optimus time to himself. "Take my hand, Optimus, and join me. Join with the AllSpark."

Optimus slowly walked up to Alpha Trion with hesitation. He looked down at Alpha Trion's offering hand and back at him. He reached out his hand out to take Alpha Trion's, but stopped when he felt something touching his hand.

"Are you giving up? Are you sure you're the Optimus Prime I know and love?"

Optimus was at a loss for words. Right besides him was someone he had thought he'd lost.

"Optimus, no!" Smokescreen shouted as he saw Optimus' optics flicker out. Optimus' chestplate opens up to reveal the Matrix. "This isn't how the story's supposed to end."

Smokescreen looked back at the Forge and decided to take matters into his own hands. He dragged the Forge and placed it on Optimus' hand. A surge of energy emanates from the hammer.

* * *

Sam arrives at his throne room with Ultra Magnus in tow. He harshly tosses him to the floor.

"All invaders have been taken captive, Sir." Starscream informs Sam. "There was no sign of Optimus Prime."

"So tell me, Commander... where might your leader be?" When Sam received no answer from Ultra Magnus, he stepped on him harshly to get him to talk. "I will not ask again!"

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you."

"Very well." Sam doesn't really care about Optimus' location. He knows he is as good as dead. Sam took out his Energon Blade and looked at Starscream. "Execute our prisoners, and fire each cannon at the nearest metropolis within its sights. It is time to show the known universe that this planet belongs to me!"

Something caught Starscream's view as he took a few steps forward with his optics narrowing. "Commander, something's coming!"

Sam follows Starscream's gaze and he, too, spotted something heading this way. Down below where all the other Autobots are being held captive by Vehicons and Shockwave, Bumblebee pointed at the incoming object, grabbing everyone's attention.

"A Predacon?"

Starscream hummed in thought. "Not beasty enough." He replied as he slowly moved back. "I know that current scheme."

Sam optics went wide as he was able to identify the mystery figure. It was Optimus, a brand new Optimus Prime, a new upgraded form and with a jet pack on his back.

"Wait, he can't fly! Can he?"

Landing in the throne room, Optimus begins to deal Sam with a few punches and an uppercut before smashing Sam all the way into the throne. He showed regret in his optics before he faced the Vehicons. Optimus took out his new gatling gun and began to fire at every Decepticons at a rapid speed. Starscream slowly moved back, but was later received an uppercut from Ultra Magnus.

"Commander?" Optimus was surprise to see his lieutenant here on Earth.

"Sir, you're looking..." Ultra Magnus began to inspect Optimus, trying to find the right word to describe him. "Robust. It is paramount that we disable the fusion cannons below."

"Understood." Optimus took off and flew to the direction of the fusion cannons.

Once he left, Ultra Magnus delivered the good news to everyone via communication lines, telling them that Optimus Prime is alive and quite well before taking off in his ship. Once the Autobots from below ground level heard the news, they began to overthrow their captors.

Sam buries himself out of the rubble. He was completely shocked as to what happened just now. He was shocked to see Optimus alive. He was sure Optimus would have been on the scrapheap by now. He was beyond repair. Not only that, Optimus had punched him. During their fights, Optimus had never dealt him a single blow, saying that it is wrong for him to hurt his mate. But why now? What changed his mind? The answer was quite simple. Optimus is showing his true colors. He is showing Sam his hate for him by using his fist, to give him more pain. This was Optimus' way of showing how much he hates Sam and what Megatron said were true. He never loved him. With a bellow of rage and hurt, he jumped off and transformed and went after Optimus.

Optimus arrived at the fusion cannon and was about to fire when he heard his named called out. He looked up and saw Sam heading towards him. Sam began to fire at Optimus and gave chase as soon as he took off again. Sam continues to fire at Optimus while flying around the citadel. One blast got Optimus to turn and face him, and began to fire back at Sam, now chasing Sam.

Starscream watches from the edge to see his Commander being chased by Optimus.

"Commander, a cluster of enemy signals, incoming." One of the Vehicon reported.

Starscream growled in frustration. "Humans. Activate the fusion cannons!"

In the control room of the cannons, the Vehicons are preparing the fusion cannons to take down Fowler and his squadrons.

Sam managed to maneuver himself behind Optimus again and continues to fire at him. Optimus stopped and turn to face Sam. Once he's in range, Optimus punched Sam again and grabbed him by the wings. He began to spin for a few times before he threw Sam directly into the power core, but not before he apologized for doing this to him. Sam grunted in pain as he is zapped by the power core. Sam crashing into the power core caused the system to malfunction and explode, disabling the cannons. Optimus stares at where he threw Sam with guilt, pain and regret before taking off again as soon as he spots Fowler's squadrons.

"Autobots, clear the area." Ultra Magnus gave out the command. Once they received the order, the Autobots fighting Shockwave made a hasty retreat while Fowler and his crew fired missiles at Darkmount.

Shockwave looked up when he heard an explosion and saw debris from the tower falling on top of him. "Soundwave, I require a GroundBridge." The GroundBridge opens and Shockwave casually walks to it, not fazed by the falling debris and disappeared before it hit him.

Starscream arrived at the control room and gasp when he saw Sam bleeding Dark Energon profoundly. Starscream was tempted to leave Sam here and die, but decided against it. Megatron will have his head if anything life-threatening happens to the boy. He does have the power of the AllSpark and the Omega Key in him. "Transport our Commander to the warship." He orders the two Vehicons.

Sam began to struggle when the two helped in on his feet and began to take him to the ship. "What are you doing? No! I will not retreat!"

"This battle is lost, Commander. We must retreat and treat you if you are to have any hope of destroying the Autobots." And it's high time to call Megatron back to Earth.

Smokescreen drives up the highway and transformed in his robot form as soon as the crumbling Darkmount came to view. "Aw, I missed it." He whined.

The _Nemesis_ pulled away from the dock before the tower fell to the ground. Sam was so close. He was about to finally finish off the Autobots and take over Earth, but Optimus had to arrive and ruin everything. One day. One day he will have what he desires so much.

* * *

Every single Autobots and humans have regrouped to the military base where Fowler began to give out his 'thank you' speech. "On behalf of the President and the joint chiefs, I thank you all for your selfless heroism in defense of this planet. I'm only sorry the world can't know of your undying dedication, because I, for one, owe you my life, my liberty, and my future." Fowler stood up straight and saluted them. Optimus nodded his head in response.

"Sir," Ultra Magnus walks up to Optimus, "I am honored to relinquish command of the Autobots to you."

"Welcome to Earth, Ultra Magnus. And to Team Prime."

Miko ran towards Optimus with excitement. "Okay, someone's gotta say it. Optimus 2.0 is rad! Imagine what the Forge can do for your bod." She tells it to everyone.

Ratchet scoffed at her before turning to look back at the Forge. "Is it true that the Forge has been drained of its power?" He asked Smokescreen who is looking down. "Then any hope of rebuilding the Omega Lock has truly been lost."

"I...did what I felt was right." He said, ready to be scold by Ratchet.

Ratchet placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Sam would have been very proud for your instincts."

Smokescreen looked at Ratchet and smiled. That's when Optimus stepped forward with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Speaking of Sam, there is something I would like to share to you all." Everyone in the room became quiet and gave their attention to him. "I had a vision of some sorts, and in this vision, I saw Alpha Trion, beckoning me to join him with the AllSpark. And in this vision, I met someone whom I almost believed to be gone forever. Without him, I would have become one with the AllSpark."

"And who was this person?" Ratchet decided to ask.

Optimus looked at everyone and surprise them all when he gave a small smile. What he said next shocked them all.

"That person was none other than Sam."

* * *

I have terrible news. No, it's not about the story. It's about what happened to me last Friday. I was at school at Santa Monica College. I was in the library, writing this chapter when there was a shooting inside the school. I was terrified when the shooter entered the school's library and began shooting at staffs and students. I was inside the library when he came and started shooting. I was a bit traumatize by this incident and had trouble writing this story. I'm glad I'm alive and safe, but my heart will go out to the ones that died in the shooting. From what I heard, it was two of his family members before rampaging to the Santa Monica College. It was an event that I will never forget.


	18. Hope

Thank you for waiting for this chapter. Like I said in the previous chapter, there was a shooting at the Santa Monica College where I attend. I was a bit traumatized by it since the shooter entered the library, where I was at the moment, and began shooting. I couldn't think straight since then. I took the school's counseling for the ones who were frighten by the events. Which is why I took long to update.

Anyhow, I would like to thank _Lynn Knight_ and _WingedWolfAlari_ for their words of comfort (I think that's the right word for it). This chapter is dedicated to the two.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and there will be flashbacks in this chapter. The italics are flashbacks.

* * *

Chapter 18: Hope

"What do you mean you saw Sam?" Ratchet began to question with a confused look as well as others. "There was no way you would've seen Sam. Not when you were weaken and beaten up."

"Yes, you're right. I didn't _actually_ saw Sam. I saw him when I was about to join with Alpha Trion and the AllSpark. The real Sam."

Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Ratchet were happy to hear that there was still good in Sam. But then they became worried when they heard he saw him just as he was about to be one with the AllSpark. They fear they might've lost Sam.

Sensing their fear, he began to reassure them of their worries. "No need to worry. No danger had befallen to our dear friend.. At least, not yet." Optimus spoke with a solemn look.

The Autobots sighed in relief when they heard Sam wasn't in any danger of joining with the AllSpark. But their worries came crushing in when Optimus had spoke in a grave tone. His optics shows fear and sadness.

"What do you mean not yet? Is something going to happen to Sam?" Ratchet asked again, his spark beating rapidly in fear of losing what's left of Sam's good side.

"Yeah. Care to fill us everything, Prime?" Fowler began to get impatient about the information of Sam. He knows Optimus is hiding something, and it's probably time for him to spill the beans.

Optimus looked at his team and the humans. Each one showing worry and concern over Sam, even the ones who doesn't know Sam personally. Like Smokescreen, Wheeljack and the four additional humans that entered into their lives. Even Ultra Magnus is showing a bit of compassion for the boy. "Very well. I will tell you all during my time with Sam, and the information that I have gotten from him."

"Sweet. Story time." Miko ran up to Bulkhead, asking him for a lift so that she can sit on his shoulder. The two kids went up to their respective guardian while June sat next to Fowler.

Once everyone is deemed ready, Optimus began to tell everyone what happened during his visit with Alpha Trion and with Sam.

* * *

_"Are you giving up? Are you sure you're the Optimus Prime that I know and love?" _

_Optimus was at a loss for words. Right besides him, was someone he had thought he'd lost. "Sam?" His voice was quiet and soft._

_Sam smiled before looking at Alpha Trion. "I'll be borrowing him for quite a while. Don't disturb us." _

_The whole area around them transformed into a nice and quiet forest, filled with birds chirping and small animals. Optimus looked around to check the new scenery. He looked down at his hands and saw that he was in his human form. He looked at Sam and saw him smiling at him. _

_"Now then..." He didn't have time to finish his sentence when Optimus pulled Sam into a crushing hug. He wanted to say something, but stopped when he felt something wet on his neck. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Optimus' shoulder, causing the said person's arms around his waist to tighten even more while quietly sobbing. Sam started to caress Optimus' hair in hopes of calming him down so they could talk. _

_In responds to the caressing of his hair, Optimus began to nuzzle affectionally on Sam's neck. He couldn't believe he'd see Sam here with him. He knows this Sam is the real Sam. His Sam. He had tighten his hold on Sam of fearing that he might disappear again. He couldn't bear to lose Sam again. He didn't even to bother to hold in the tears that was beginning to form in his eyes. He is too happy to see Sam again. His true love. What seems like hours, Optimus pulled away to look at Sam once again while keeping his arms around his waist, fearing of losing him if he were to let go._

_Sam placed his hand on Optimus' cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tear. "Feel better now?"_

_Optimus nodded while nuzzling Sam's hand. "Are you the real Sam?" He asked. _

_"Well... Yes and no."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Why don't we sit down? My legs are already hurting." Sam looked around to find a decent spot to sit. There was a tree right besides him. So he led Optimus to that spot to sit. Optimus sat first, leaning against the tree, and then pulled Sam between his legs, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist. _

_Sam to yelp in surprise, making Optimus let out a humorous chuckle before getting serious. "Care to explain what you meant?"_

_Sam leaned against Optimus' chest, enjoying the warmth he's emitting. "Like I said before, I am the real Sam and at the same time, I'm not. By real, I mean that I'm the Sam you all know and love. And by not, I mean that right now, I'm like a spirit. I'm using the AllSpark inside my real body to communicate with you. You get right me, right? Because I'm not sure what I'm saying."_

_"Yes, I understand you clearly." Optimus said as he rested his chin on Sam's shoulder, giving small kisses on his cheek and neck._

_Sam giggled as he receives more kisses from Optimus. "Since when did you get all so intimate?"_

_"When Smokescreen brought you to me for the first time in years."_

_"Ah, yes. Smokescreen. Your new recruit."_

_Optimus stops his kisses to look at Sam. "How did you know?"_

_Sam scratch his head, trying to come up with an answer. "How can I say this? It's like I can sometime see everything that the other me sees. You get me, right?" Sam asked which Optimus nodded. "I know everything: from the time when we were all on Cybertron to right now." He then looked down with guilt. "I'm sorry for what I done to you guys. You know I wouldn't do that."_

_Optimus silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. "I know you wouldn't hurt us, Sam. We all know. It's the Dark Energon that's behind all of this. It's controlling your mind."_

_Sam shook his head. "You got it all wrong, Optimus. Dark Energon has nothing to do with it."_

_"What do you mean?" Optimus was a bit taken aback, but didn't show. He was sure that the Dark Energon was controlling him. Or maybe Megatron who's controlling him through his own Dark Energon. So who's controlling his Sam and making him hurt his friends and family?_

_Sam wanted to move away, but Optimus tighten his hold on him. He sighed in surrender and began to explain. "When Megatron told me that obvious lie, I...believed him." _

_"What?" _

_"You already know my issue with abandonment, right?"_

_Optimus nodded. It all started with his family abandoning him in the middle of the Nevada Desert before Cliffjumper found him and rescued him. They never did find them. At the young age, he dreams of being abandoned, left alone by everyone, including the Autobots. Cliffjumper had volunteered to sleep by Sam's side to calm his fears of being abandoned again. Because he knows the Autobots won't abandoned their own. They stick together. _

_"Three years I have waited." Sam began, snapping Optimus from his thought. "Three years I have waited for you guys to find me, even while I was in suspended animation. I waited, never given up hope. That is until Megatron came. He told me you guys forgotten about me, found new human kids to replace me. Even when _you_ were in the warship, you didn't bother to find me. I became emotionally weak. My heart told it was true and I believed it. I let my anger get the best of me, and now, I have joined the Decepticons to destroy the Autobots to get my 'revenge'."_

_Optimus changed their position so that Sam is sitting on his lap. He pulled Sam's head to his chest and hold him close. "I'm sorry, Sam. It's my fault you've become what you are now. I couldn't protect you from Megatron when he came to attack us. I couldn't protect you when Starscream took you away from me, just when I have finally have you in my arms. If only I did a very good job, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have become a Cybertronian and fight to destroy us."_

_"But I'm glad."_

_Optimus let out a questioning hum. _

_A huge smile formed on Sam's face. "I'm glad I became a Cybertronian. At least now, we can have a family together, ya know? Me carrying our child. Human males can't do that, but Cybertronian males can. I can carry our child thanks to the AllSpark in me." A blush formed on his cheek at the thought of carrying Optimus' child. It felt weird to think he could get pregnant, but with his new Cybertronian body, that's possible now._

_Optimus begins to imagine what would be like if they have sparklings. Have their kids running around the base, having fun with their Uncles and Aunt, teaching them the things he was taught by Alpha Trion. He can't hardly wait to start a family with Sam. He looked down at Sam's flat stomach and began to rub it lovingly, earning him a giggle from Sam._

_"Stop it. You know I'm ticklish" Sam said in between giggles. _

_Optimus stopped his rubbing and just placed his hand on Sam's stomach. "Sorry, Sam. It's just, I can't wait to have younglings, to have a family with you, my loving wife."_

_"Since when did I start playing the female role?" Sam asked playfully._

_"Well, you _are_ the one who would be carrying. In your human culture, the submissive male takes the role of the female."_

_"You do know some might take that as an insult?"_

_"Yes, but you are not one of them."_

_"True." The two became quiet, enjoying the peace they have with each other after a long time of separation, not wanting it to end. "Care to tell me your adventures you had while I was gone?"_

_"...Are you sure?"_

_Sam nodded. "From the time when those kids found out about you guys. How _did_ they found out about you guys? I thought I taught you all to blend in?"_

_"It started when the boy named Jack was accidentally found with Arcee..."_

_From then on, Optimus told him everything that had happened during that time. He even told him about Cliffjumper's death, which Sam began to cry for his death. He told him about how Wheeljack came to join their team, and when they fought Unicron. Then he told him about how M.E.C.H created a Cybertronian who they called Nemesis Prime and tried to frame him. He explained about the Iacon Relics and the arrival of Smokescreen, an Elite Guard who is all too eager to join the fight. He even told him about the time when Smokescreen was captured for interrogation about the whereabouts of the base, and how he was the one who found him and brought him back home. He also told him about the kiss he's stolen when he was brought back which caused Sam to blush beet red._

_Sam wanted to thank Smokescreen for rescuing him and bringing him back home. He told Optimus to thank him for him. Now it was Sam's turn to tell him his story. All he told him was that Shockwave used the power of the AllSpark to transform his body into Cybertronian and remembers when they went to Cybertron for the Omega Lock. Optimus had asked Sam how he'd got the Omega Key. All Sam said was he heard a voice in his dream, saying about the fate of Cybertron. He also told him that he was the one who saved everyone from his dark half by using the AllSpark to separate and teleport them to a safe location. That explains that bight light that appeared out of nowhere._

_The two became quiet again. They had stopped sharing their stories since they already know what happened from then and beyond. They both closed their eyes, basking the warmth and presence of each other. Optimus has been separated from him for so long, and know here he is, in his arms. He stood up, pulling Sam along as well, and hugged him tightly. "Sam, I promise you that I _will_ save you and bring you back to us... to me. I will not rest until I do." _

_Sam snuggled even closer to Optimus, enjoying the heartbeat in Optimus. "And also promise me that you have to injure me if you want me to back."_

_Optimus stiffened at the promise. "I can't. I don't want to hurt you."_

_"You have to, Optimus. You don't have any other options. Convincing me with words won't work. You must beat me in a fight in order to bring me back."_

_"There is another option. What about I capture you and keep you as a prisoner until Ratchet can reverse the effects of Dark Energon? I believe that Dark Energon has clouded your judgement. And once you're rid of Dark Energon, you'll return back to normal."_

_Sam hummed in thought. "That could be possible, but he might be few steps ahead since he saw Ratchet's device drain Thunderwing's dark powers. Even if it's possible for it to work on the other me, you'll have a hard time of capturing me. After all, I did learn how to fight every good from the best."_

_"Yes, I did taught you well, didn't I?" Optimus said proudly._

_"I was talking about video games, big guy." Sam said teasingly which earned him a growl from Optimus. "I'm just kidding. You did taught me well, so did Lennox, Epps and the rest of the Autobots."_

_"Good." Optimus leaned down and gave Sam a passionate kiss. Once pulled away, he smirked when he saw Sam blushing._

_"Anyway..." Sam began as soon as his face cooled off, "Remember, Optimus, you need to fight me in order to save me. That means punch me, injure me, stab me, anything that will weaken me. If it's too late to save me, I want you to kill me."_

_"No!" Optimus yelled angrily at the suggestion which startled Sam. "There is no way I will kill you. I _will_ save you. Just you wait, Sam. You'll be to your old self and everything will be back to normal."_

_"Yeah." Sam agreed as well. "Everything will be back to normal. I'm looking forward to meeting our new allies. I'm sure I'll get along well with the kids. And Smokescreen. I can't wait to meet him. Can't wait to ride his stick."_

_Optimus suddenly growled possessively as his grip tighten. "You're not getting anywhere near Smokescreen."_

_Sam was confused at Optimus' sudden change of attitude. He yelp when Optimus turned him around and pulled him so that his back is pressing against Optimus' chest._

_"You feel that?" Optimus growled in Sam's ears. Sam whimpered and blushed when he felt Optimus' semi-erection pressed hard against his backside. "_This_ is the _only_ 'stick' you'll be riding on from now on. Hard and fast. You got that." As a show of dominance, he bit softly on Sam's neck._

_Sam whimpered in agreement. It was all an misunderstanding. He didn't meant it to sound dirty. By stick, he meant a gear stick, to shift gears, not the other kind of stick that is presently thrusting against his ass. He wanted to explain it to him, but the only thing that came out of his mouths are small whimpers of arousal. Guess it's his own fault for making it sound wrong and dirty._

_Optimus gave his little love bite a lick before looking down at Sam. "Sorry. I knew what you meant, but my primal instinct mistook it for a different meaning."_

_"It's okay, Optimus. I understand." Sam spoke softly. _

_Optimus smiled before giving a peck on Sam's forehead. "Don't worry. I will save you, Sam."_

_"Well, you must to it quick. I fear that the other me is halfway down the path of darkness. If he's consumed by darkness completely, then there is no hope of rescuing me."_

_Optimus's fear has risen from the information he received. "Then I must hurry and stop your other self. But I don't want to hurt you."_

_"That's the thing, Optimus. Because you don't want to fight me, the other me will think that you're calling him worthless, weak, pathetic. All the more reason to destroy you guys and fall deep into darkness. Fight him, Optimus, fight me. Only then you'll be able to stop me from achieving my goals."_

_"Goals?" Optimus asked as he took noticed that Sam said goals it in plural. He thought Sam wanted to just destroy the Autobots. "So he has more plans then just destroying us?"_

_Sam nodded. "For one thing, he – well, I – wants to restore Cybertron to its glory. He wants to bring peace to this 'New Cybertron' and rule it, so that there will be no more wars, so that everyone could be treated equally. I mean, seriously, I find your social class to be messed up. No offense."_

_"None taken. But why Cybertron? Why not go after Earth, since it's your planet?"_

_Sam sighed. "My other half found out we humans and Earth were created by Unicron – therefore are considered evil and must be terminated, since there is no point in saving it and its inhabitant. But I'm sure Earth isn't in any danger. His second priority is the restoration of Cybertron. Why I chose to restore Cybertron is that because I really love the planet." He said the last part with a sheepish smile. _

_Optimus understood why he chose Cybertron. They told him stories about Cybertron and how it was before the Great War broke loose. Sam has always dreamed of restoring Cybertron, back before it was plagued by war. Guess know he knows what he's planning in the near future._

_"That's all I know." Sam finished explaining the plans that the other Sam has in store. "Wait. There is one more thing he has in store."_

_"What is it?"_

_Sam closed his eyes as he tries to read his other half's mind. His face scrunched as he seems to struggle. "It's vague, but I think he plans to usurp or destroy Megatron. I don't know which one. His plans seems to change from time-to-time. But I know he'll succeed in doing one of those because Megatron is starting to let his guard down around me."_

_Optimus found it hard to swallow in. Too much plans he has, especially destroying Megatron. He has decided. In order to defeat Sam, he needs to fight Sam and beat him down. That way, they'll capture him and find a way to bring him back to his good side. Optimus looked down and saw his hand beginning to disappear._

_"Guess it's time for you to go." Sam said sadly. "Smokescreen has decided to use the Forge to restore you." _

_"But I ordered him to use it to restore the Omega Lock."_

_"Guess he's as stubborn as I am." Sam smiled. He couldn't thank Smokescreen enough. He was right all along. He would make a fine and powerful warrior. Even perhaps a great Prime like his predecessor._

_Optimus smiled and nodded in agreement. "He reminds me of so much like you."_

_"Just make sure don't mistake him as me and fall for him." Sam said playfully._

_"Never. My spark belongs only to you."_

_Sam smiled before giving one more passionate kiss, as a reminder of their time alone. "Oh, and make sure you apologize Ultra Magnus for me for what I done."_

_"Wha..."_

_"He'll understand." But Sam believes he may never forgive him for what he has done, and for that, he'll understand and accept it. "I have prepared a new model for you with the help from the Forge and the AllSpark. I designed it myself, back when I was still with you guys. It was meant for my entertainment and, um, pleasure." Sam's face became red from embarrassment._

_Optimus felt somewhat pride swell in his spark that his body frame arouses Sam, no matter what model he's in. He had onced showed Sam his previous model in private, back when was Orion Pax, and he had smelled pheromones from Sam as he drooled over the picture. "I'll see you soon, Sam." He said as his body almost disappeared._

_"I'll see you soon, too, Optimus Prime. Just make sure the other me doesn't know we had our conversation. It will only reduce your chance in saving me. Oh, and tell everyone that I still love them." _

_Optimus nodded in agreement. Sam's smile was the last thing he saw until he was brought back to the real world, with Smokescreen looming over him with worry and with a shocking look. _

_"Smokescreen?" He groaned as he tried to stand up._

_"Optimus, what...?" Smokescreen began to inspect Optimus' new look. "You're looking... robust."_

_Optimus looked at his hands and his body. He looked a bit slightly bigger than usual, and his chest looks so buff. So this is the model that Sam has been pleasuring. He can't to use it on him when Sam returns back to normal. He'll be looming over him, like a giant predator ready to eat his little prey._

_ "How long was I out?" He asked Smokescreen. _

_"It's been only a few seconds when your lights went out." He replied._

_So time flowed differently when he was with Sam. It felt like an hour with Sam, but only a few seconds have passed in the real world._

_"I'm sorry I defied your orders. Again." Smokescreen looked down, feeling that he disappointed Optimus once again._

_Optimus placed a comforting hand on Smokescreen's shoulder which caused him to look up. "Thank you, Smokescreen. Once again, you have proven yourself worthy of becoming an excellent warrior."_

_ Smokescreen's face lid up and his door-wings twitched from happiness. "So what's the next plan? Are we going to invade the Decepticon fortress and fight some Decepticons?" He asked eagerly. _

_"That is the plan." That's when Optimus realized something. "But it will be a problem since I don't have a vehicular mode." _

_"That won't be a problem." Smokescreen said as he pointed something on Optimus' back._

_Optimus looked back and saw a jet pack installed in his back. Looks like Sam thought of everything. "We don't have much time to lose. Let's roll out." _

_Smokescreen nodded as he led Optimus outside by using the Phase Shifter. Once outside, Optimus activated his new jet pack flew off to the direction of Jasper to stop the Decepticons and Sam._

_"Hey! What about me!?" Smokescreen yelled out to Optimus, but he was already out of earshot and view. "Aw, great. Hope I'm not too late to join the party." Smokescreen said as he transformed and raced off after Optimus. But as he got there, the fortress has already begun to fall. "Aww, I missed it!"_

* * *

Optimus has finished telling his story to all of the Autobots and humans. But he kept some parts to himself. He looked around and saw his Autobots crying in happiness. Only those who knows Sam, that is. Even Ratchet is showing his emotion, as well as the humans.

"There's still hope to save him, right?" Arcee asked, her optics shining with hope. "We can still save Sam?"

"Yes, Arcee, there is hope."

With that statement, Team Prime began to cheer. Bulkhead grabbed Wheeljack and crushed him to a hug, laughing and crying knowing that his nephew can still be saved. The kids decided to join in the celebration and went to cheer alongside their guardians. Fowler hugged June from sheer happiness, but things became a bit awkward after he let go.

Ultra Magnus walked up besides Optimus while watching the Autobots celebrate from their findings. "So, this boy... the one that has black armor... Metatron... Sam... he's your mate?"

"That is correct, Commander." By looking at Ultra Magnus, he could tell what he's thinking. "Have you decided to forgive Sam for what he has done?" Optimus was told by Ultra Magnus that Sam had killed the Autobots he'd managed to find before coming here on Earth. It brought pain in his spark to know more of his Autobots have fallen and the one responsible was Sam.

"...Perhaps. I know he would never hurt any Autobots from what I've gathered from everyone. He considers all Autobots to be his family. The one truly responsible for their deaths are Megatron and the dark power that is clouding your mate's mind and judgement."

Optimus placed a hand on Ultra Magnus' shoulder. "I'm sure Sam would be very happy to know you don't blame him for their deaths." He then looked at the others. "Autobots." The whole room became silent when they heard Optimus calling out to them.

"With the information we have gotten, there is still a fighting chance Sam can be save. By doing that, we must do what we promised not to do: hurt Sam." Everyone cringed at that. "To save him, we must fight against Sam, caputre him, and bring him here so that we may keep him as prisoners while Ratchet finds a way to reverse the effect of Dark Energon. It will get tough along the path, but we must stand strong if we are to have any hope on bringing Sam back to his old self. Do not hesitate on striking Sam with all your might. You will all have regrets of attacking Sam, but know that your action will be forgiven by Sam once he's back to normal. There is still time to save him before he is lost to the darkness for good. Keep in mind that this conversation shall remain in this room. If the Decepticons, or even Sam, knows of our plans, they will take drastic measure to prevent that from happening, and we will lose our chance of saving Sam."

Everyone had a face of determination set on. They will do what ever it takes to save Sam, even if it means hurting him. They will stop him and bring him back to his old self and they'll be a family once again. There is hope in saving him. There is still good buried beneath the layers of darkness. And they will break that layer and rescue him by any means necessary.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Took long for me to think this up. This story is about to end. Don't know how many chapters left, it will depend on the next few episodes of _Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters _and the TV movie _Predacons Rising_, which will start this fall. Then I'll write the sequel for this story.

Hope you all enjoyed this and please review.


End file.
